


Out of Her Shell

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Star Trek TOS nursing home au [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, F/F, Fem!Trek, Gen, Humor, I am looking at you Jannie, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Loss, Old Age, Roommates, Sad with a Happy Ending, T'Spones, That is if the fem!trek cast don't hijack it and change it to their damn liking, and t'spones, nursing home, some t'spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 59,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: What if they never served on the same ship and never became the legendary crew Star Fleet regarded? What if they all met at a nursing home? What if T'Spock was in a shell of her own? Much like Jannie would be. And all it took was Lea to be there to tow them both out as much as she will regret it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other version of this story has 14 chapters, in total, there are over fifty-two scenes. Each scene from each chapter of the parent will be divided into their own chapters since it is so long. And also catching the pronouns are easier. There will be newer scenes written for this story to perhaps give it some subplots for different characters or demonstrating the genderbend difference even more. As of right now being doggedly determined (and rechecking and checking for the right pronouns) I have no idea of what these counterparts are going to do that changes it. Since this is technically the first fem!trek fanfiction that isn't female Bones with male Kirk or female Kirk (Being Jamie Tabithia Kirk acting OOC) with male Bones. Or T'Pock with James T. Kirk. Or Jamie Tibithia Kirk with Mister Spock. AND SINCE IT'S GOING TO BE THE SIZE OF A GODDAMN NOVEL IT'S PROBABLY GOING TO MAKE SOME POINTERS OR GO 'SCREW YOU, THIS HOW THE CHARACTERS WANT IT TO END OUT' while giving me the middle finger. True story with its parent. I fear this may be a stubborn child to work on.
> 
> For those who enjoyed the parent,hold on tight, and if you catch me leaving the wrong pronouns for T'Spock or Lea. . . PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF T'SURAK, CALL ME OUT ON IT! It makes me recoil and feel embarrassed I didn't spot it during editing. Otherwise, if you find yourself sucked into this story and loving every minute of it. Then I have succeeded on the genderbending. And the mission of this story to give a lesson or entertain you. I am part of many pioneers in Fem!Trek so give credit to those still exploring in it with their artwork and stories because, honestly, I am not the only one who has written Fem!Trek. And there are likely more amazing writers than me. I am saying this to keep myself level headed and not feel arrogant. However, if you are someone new in the fandom and never read a star trek fandom so this is your first, brace yourself. Because the story is not going to be smut. (At least I hope it still is by the time the story is completed) You are in a safe haven. 
> 
> Oh, and some of the names come from Parallel Lives and me just looking up the opposite names of canon characters for their gender . . . OR, IN CASE OF VERY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG! XDD. Or just editing a bit at the canon characters who don't have a genderbended name. If you get peeved out reading this story then please exit and give yourself a break. Ask yourself why you are reading it. Give yourself a certain date or hour to read this story since it's hella long if you are that determined to read it. I don't expect this to become a legend but I do expect it to be good as it can be with its flaws and all. And something to be proud of for chopping at it with my time and effort. 
> 
> Live long and prosper.

One hundred fifty-seven was surprisingly an old age where Ambassador T'Spock was still going strong. She was the equivalent of the age seventy-three in earth years with white hair curled into a braid, her once clear neck surrounded by wrinkles, her face not smooth and clear as it had been but slightly more older but prominent. She had a impressive career in Star Fleet by Vulcan standards.  Serving under Captain Christina Pike for eleven years, four months, and five days and thirty-three minutes. Until it was decided she was transferred to another vessel called the _USS Endeavor_ that was studying a subject called Genesis. It was a intriguing mission. T'Spock ensured a team of humans progress on the project. She had a hand in that. Logically,life could not be created by protoform matter. It would only back fire, make the planet rapidly age, and then destroy itself in the meanwhile. The project went smoothly for a good decade. It didn't really go anywhere in space just on a dead moon. T'Spock, in that time, had married his betrothed during the event. Captain Louise Strong made sure T'Spock arrived.  T'Spock requested that she and Doctor Leland not attend the wedding in the polite way he could. Mostly because she had to face T'Stonn which she had no knowledge of her in the mean time.

T'Spock killed T'Stonn for Pring.

T'Spock would later have two daughters, half Vulcan surprisingly and the other pure Vulcan. They were T'Shawk and T'Erin. It was Pring who insisted on naming the one with the human ears: T'Erin. It was only logical since she had the pointy eyebrows. Shawk was betrothed long before her birth. T'Erin was betrothed as soon as they discovered in the ultra sound that there were two. It was illogical then to be surprised during a extended Shore Leave on Vulcan. T'Spock watched her daughters grow up. Only for T'Erin to come out to her mother during the twenty year long mission on the Genesis project that she was in the wrong body. It was quite logical since she dressed up as a boy when T'Erin arrived. It was only more troubling when it became apparent that the arranged marriage would have two females. Erin revealed that he had met his arranged one and that Fern was the reason why he had finally come out of his life choice. Needless to say, T'Spock approved of the decision.

T'Spock would later command a starship of his own. A patrol vessel along the neutral zone.  She spent ten years as a captain. Then she accepted the request of becoming an Ambassador. She wanted to be closer to his family then when T'Erin had informed the-then Captain T'Spock of her recent adoption of a Romulan child only engineered to have red hair. At the idea of a red head Romulan that made her eyebrows go up her hairline. Alex, oh Alex, he would be happy either way. To be a grandparent once more. T'Shawk only had one daughter who became a doctor. A Vulcan doctor specializing in helping others. T'Spock's duties as an Ambassador took him to many places. So, one day, she took her grandson to a visit on Gallios Twelve with him sitting on her shoulders and his fatty fingers reached out toward the giraffe like creature that had its head lowered down toward them. It was one of the moments where T'Spock truly felt at peace. Vincent, his legal name, would later regard Spock as ' **BEST GRANDPARENT EVER** ' for a variety of reasons T'Spock would deny. Such as taking him to a planet full of monkeys that could talk and walked on fours and had these strange technology.

T'Spock realized how much time was passing when his daughter T'Shawk died during duty on the _USS Enterprise A_. It was 2293, on April 2nd, at three forty-three PM that she lost her daughter. She could feel the family bond snapping. Yet, she did not make a sound. Nor did she cry. She did not feel appropriate to cry. And she silently grieved with her mate Pring. Pring was the main reason why she went through the grieving process and came out as a whole. The passing years afterwards were a blurr to T'Spock. But what wasn't a blurr was the times she had with Vincent. The only thing that remained of T'Shawk was her widow and her newborn second grandson Austin in the care of her mate. T'Spock slowly watched the people she once served with passing away sometimes like flies. His first captain Christina Pike had passed away in 2315. Her mind was a unique one. Pike's grandchildren were alive. For awhile that was all that mattered to her when off duty as an Ambassador.

And yet. . .

Here, he was, signalling a new age by finally establishing unification with Vulcans and Romulans. It had taken almost half a decade to establish. Selak was staring right at her. His eyes were silently judging her. His face youthful as ever. And here, T'Spock sat, old, with her hands together on the table. The Romulans had lost Remus due to a unknown force. It was far unknown what had struck it but it was only debris. Rocks floating in space. T'Spock could feel there was a void inside. Pring died ten years, eight months, two weeks, seven days, two hours, and thirty-three minutes ago. He was in her arms during a brief visit to Vulcan. T'Spock soothed him to sleep, in her trembling arms, until his eyes closed. That day T'Spock never cried. Not a tear. It surprised her how emotionless she was. The room was filled with silence. And that silence had been eating away at her for the past decade. She chose to keep the 't' in her name because she did not feel up to bonding again. Instead when Pon Farr came round she used a personal holoprogram to satisfy herself.

"So if the Federation helps us with our little problem. . ." Selak said.

"Federation cannot rebuild planets," T'Spock said, calmly. "They can only provide aid. And Vulcans are rather open to allowing Romulans working alongside their minerys on three colony planets."

"Three colony planets?" Selak said. "You must think of me as a fool!"

Selak stood up.

"I am no fool," T'Spock said. "But the only fool here is someone refusing to accept help." It was her turn to stand up. T'Spock felt a sudden pain in her heart.  She knew this was not a heart attack as she had experience with them before. So many swirling emotions were suddenly brought up to light. "If you would like Romulus to regain its reputation then at least begin accepting you are not always going to be the strongest force in the galaxy."

"We are Romulans." Sela said.

"Romulans are related to Vulcans." T'Spock said.

"Because we have pointy ears!" Selak said, his hands balled up into fists.

"And our blood is green." T'Spock said.

"So?" Selak said.

"I would name the eyebrows but it is a highly illogical choice," T'Spock acknowledged. "Sometimes, we Vulcans, are illogical as you are."

Selak folded his arms.

"You are half human yourself.  Half Humans don't live that long." Selak said.

T'Spock raised a slanted gray eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting you may or may not have poisoned my drink?" T'Spock asked.

"No, I am not." Selak said. "But I wouldn't be the first to be tempted."

"Maybe your drink was poisoned. Perhaps there is someone right behind these doors who would be more suited for this duty." She was behind her seat. "Someone like . . . ." T'Spock paused, having trouble with the name of the captain. It started with a 'J' and ended with 'P'. Right, the bald Frenchwoman. "Jean-Louise Picard." T'Spock clenched her chair. Her control over her emotions was slowly failing. T'Spock was pulling a wild card. T'Spock had recommended this woman.  T'Spock was going to retire after this exchange. "I have heard your encounters with him were better suited for you."

Selak glared at the aged Vulcan.

"You can't do that. She is not even an Ambassador." Selak said.

"You forget who's ship you are on." T'Spock said.

Selak grid his teeth.

"Hers." Selak said.

"And I can, at this given moment, resign my commission and allow my replacement to come in and take the reigns." T'Spock explained, her fingers were trembling. "As you say, I am a old fool. . ."

T'Spock paused looking at the space ahead brought back to something she recalled from the past. It was like she was somewhere else. A hundred years from now. It was almost as though she was indulging herself in a memory from the past. Her eyes aimed at the window behind the Romulan. There was something unsettling about T'Spock for the Romulan. She could be considering how to backstab them or trick him. Neither of which were a desirable outcome. That only reinforced what he thought of T'Spock. An old fool who was the sly of all Vulcans and can at a moment's notice show her intelligence.

"That you are." Selak said.

The Ambassador did not reply.

"Ambassador," Selak said. "Ambassador?" Now it was becoming concerning. Did she fall into a trance because this was so stressing? "Ambassador!"" Selak's growl snapped T'Spock out of it. However T'Spock looked at Selak with the most puzzled expression on her face. "You are an old fool."

"Excuse me. . . have we met?" T'Spock asked.

"Nice trick."  Selak said with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"What trick?" T'Spock asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Faking amnesia for the sake for unifying Vulcans and  Romulans." Selak said. "I know how determined you are."

T'Spock lowered her eyebrow.

"Romulans and Vulcans?" T'Spock said. Her voice giving away the disbelief. "Unifying?"

T'Spock looked down toward the seat then she noticed the indention and her fingers were relaxed. The idea sounded foreign to her. The idea sounded insane. Unreasonable. And irrational. They were too defensive to unify. The current relations between Vulcans and Romulans were still high profiled and considered nearly on the brink of war. Louise had once talked about the idea of Romulans and Vulcans coming together, leaned back in her chair, rubbing her chin. It was only yesterday.  It had been yesterday. So why was Commander T'Spock in a less brighter room with windows? That was highly illogical to consider she was in the conference room. It did not have windows. None at all.

_"One day. . ." Louise said, leaning back into her chair. Rubbing her chin. "One day  Romulans and Klingons would join Star Fleet for the same peace."_

_"I do not believe that would be possible, Captain," T'Spock said. "There is a zero percent chance that would happen."_

_Louise smiled back._

_"Like you joining my ship?" Louise asked._

_"The captain makes a good point." Leland agreed, standing up from the chair. "Now, if you excuse me, ladies, I have a patient to attend to."_

_"I was assigned here." T'Spock said._

_"But regardless, you, leaving the Enterprise, for this little old ship?" Louise said. "You seem to be like a fish out of water here." T'Spock raised an eyebrow. "Everything you ever known is different."_

_"I can adapt." T'Spock said._

_"That's a very human thing,Lieutenant." Louise said._

_"I will not stand with that insult." T'Spock said._

_"My apologies, Miss Spock." Louise said, with a warm smile toward the tall Vulcan. "You are dismissed."_

T'Spock then noticed her hands were no longer flat, healthy, and . . . Oh no, T'Spock just forgot everything. Everything regarding the past hundred years, logically, due to a ailment she must be under. She was having an episode, logically. Her second episode. Doctor Leland referred to them as episodes when this happened to T'Spock when someone randomly messed with his aging. T'Spock briefly closed his eyes then reopened them. She saw the same pair of aged, thin hands with the same long sleeve.

"My apologies." T'Spock stiffened herself. "But I am unfit for being in my current role." She raised both eyebrows. "Which is?"

"Ambassador Spock, you are uncalled for this trick!" Selak leaned his hands on the table with a scowl on his face. "Stop bluffing."

"Vulcans do not lie." T'Spock replied.

"You are _half_ Vulcan." Selak reminded T'Spock.

T'Spock met his eyes.

"Of course I am," T'Spock said. "My mother loved my father. It was logical to choose someone who shared the same flaming, burning passion, and emotions." Selak straightened appearing to be puzzled. "Vulcans do feel. But our emotions, like yours, got out of control. Which is why we control them rather than have them purged. Purging our emotions is illogical. And denying them. . ." She looked down toward the seat encountering a strange feeling from his eyes. "Is highly illogical. . ."  Crying is logical. T'Spock looked up toward Selak. "Right now I am having a difficult time controlling mine." T'Spock's voice was trembling as she could feel the tears were coming out. Her voice made it seem that he was about to break. "These negotiations are over."

Spock came toward the doors where they opened before his eyes.

"Ambassador," Came a golden tilted woman. She was in captain uniform complete with the pips. She had short dark brown hair. Her uniform was something different than the ones T'Spock had seen before. She had a faint recollection that this was an android. The woman tilted her head. "Are you all right?"

Oh no.

T'Spock has been having an episode this entire time. She expected a bald man.

"Captain," T'Spock said. "I am emotionally compromised. I will submit my resignation."

And then she started to fall.

"Ambassador!" The golden woman shouted, her arms out reached.


	2. Chapter 2

When she awoke, T'Spock's memories had returned. But not the meeting with Selak. She awoke with tears on her face. Why was she crying? T'Spock never cried. Not once. Never in public. She would normally make sure no was in sight. She recalled walking  into the briefing room. Then nothing, T'Spock was on the biobed leaned forward regaining what composure he had. She looked around to see sick bay was blue and white, very eye friendly. T'Spock knew his memories were eating away day by day. It was a genetic disease. One that haunted both humans and Vulcans alike. Incurable.

"Ambassador T'Spock." Came a woman's voice.

Spock looked over to see a dark woman with pointy ears coming over in a medical uniform. It was fascinating. This young man reminded her of T'Tuvok. But she wasn't T'Tuvok's descendant. She reminded T'Spock more of a young woman she met on a far off planet during one of her trips as Ambassador with a 21st century Earth that had accomplished Warp Drive. The woman was very eager to meet Spock. It was unusual how her friend pretended to be a Psychic.

"Are you all right?" The black Vulcan asked.

Spock stared point black at the black Vulcan, unsure what to say, logically the answer would be "All is well."

"It appears that you have Bendii's,Ambassador." The black Vulcan said.

Spock was silent at first.

"This is unexpected." T'Spock said. "I thought I would be spared of this."

"Do you remember where your quarters are?" The black Vulcan asked.

"Affirmative," T'Spock said. "I remember as you were flirting with the Orion security officer."

"We were not a thing." The black Vulcan said.

"Or so you say," T'Spock said. "But cherish every moment you have with her. Because that is all you will have by the time your end is coming." The doors came to a woosh letting in Captain Data. "Captain Data."

"Ambassador," Data said. "It appears your negotiation has swayed Selak into allowing Vulcans and Star Fleet to help them."

Whatever she went through earlier had likely helped his case into getting the Romulans to allowing for help. T'Spock still felt a void from within. It was isolating. It was a feeling that traveled down from his brain that felt like water traveling down a pipe. It was bubbling inside eating away at S'Spock. Her face had a stoic expression that read nothing of his own concern of how he appeared to Selak. The emotional control was slowly slipping from his fingers. T'Spock could feel a heavy weight resting on her shoulders. One that had been haunting her since she was sixty-three. She was experiencing a emotional breakdown. Which was rare for a young Vulcan. But not as rare for the elders.

"Thank you for informing me, captain." Spock said.

Data came over then handed Spock the padd.

"You will need this," Data said. "To submit your resignation." The android turned in the direction of the doctor. "Doctor," Data turned in the direction of the Ambassador whose hands were trembling. "Ambassador. I have requested a emergency divergence to Vulcan. We will be there in two days, three hours, and forty-three minutes."

Data turned away then walked out of the med bay.

"Thank you." Spock softly muttered. He turned in the doctor's direction. "Am I discharged?"

The doctor nodded.

"Take it easy, Ambassador," The black Vulcan said. "You have the onset of Bendii's. Complete with dementia in its adolescence." T'Spock stared at the Vulcan. "Yes, you are discharged."

One of many things that Vulcans prided themselves over were their memory. Their control over their governing emotions. She came off the biobed holding the padd in his hand. She could feel the entire world around her was bleak. Dark. And there wasn't someone there who she could relate to. Maybe it was because she was just old. And her human half was poking out into the daylight. For a century and fifty-eight years T'Spock has been suppressing his human half from the general public. Pring, she loved him dearly, and they shared personal intimate mind melds to share their emotions about the given circumstance. They were very private Vulcans when it came to emotions. As T'Spock walked out of sick bay he thought of Doctor Leland.

One of their conversations she had. Actually, it was the last. Leland was being a concerned friend who apparently noticed something was eating away at her. The doctor had claimed she knew the Vulcan too well. And served with her long enough. It was a good point because Spock knew Leland like the back of her hand. She wasn't stubborn. She just found ways around death inadventurely. Not that she invalidated it, which was against Leland's own rules, she just found ways to avoid it without intending it.  Leland was the kind of doctor who studied, examined, and tested the new illness much like a scientist. Spock would commonly find him reading a file regarding a new disease being discovered and neutralized. It was like one big novel to the doctor. The illness was the antagonist. The doctors were the heroes. The victims were the patients. Leland was a endearing but unusual woman.

" _A healthy dose of releasing emotions will surely help you,Ambassador."_ Leland had once said.

T'Spock had attended Leland's funeral thirty-three years, four months, two weeks, three days, eight hours, and forty-three minutes ago. Spock had known the man for over a hundred years. Which was impressive for  a human. The last time Spock had seen the doctor: Leland had been a mess of wrinkles, her green eyes still shining, and her Russian accent following a ranting about a unusual subject. They had a fond farewell. Prior to  Leland's death, decades ago Leland had been part of a medical colony. Spock discovered forty-three essays regarding the medicine, the illnesses, and various other subjects that earned the eyebrow being raised. She had searched through them on many visits to Vulcan curious of how the doctor was doing. Her writing style was much like she was. Her voice speaking off the padd explaining in detail.

Admiral Strong . .

She died a month before Pring.

Everyone she knew on the _USS Endeavor_ were dead.

And T'Spock was the last crewmember alive.

"Live long and prosper,Doctor T'Sherik." T'Spock said, turning away from the door with the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper, Ambassador." T'Sherik replied, saluting back.

T'Spock went through the open doors.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is grandmother?" Vincent asked,taking a sip of green tea.

There was a pained look on Fern's face.

"She is not doing well." Fern replied. "Your father does not feel prepared for this task."

Vincent lowered the cup.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"Because," Fern looked over to a family photograph on the table. "She is more human than he is."

Vincent's grip on the cup tightened.

"Vulcans with Bendii's are reportedly easy to take care of," Vincent said. "And this is T'Spock we are talking about."

"I argued that with your father." Fern said. "It is . . . as though he does not care his mother."

"She is the best grandparent I had." Vincent said. "How difficult can it be to make sure that one old Vulcan doesn't have a senior moment?"

"Surprisingly difficult when they are on their feet," Fern replied. "I nearly lost her in a crowd at the market place." He had a steady gaze at his father. "Do you want to know where I found her?" Vincent nodded. "She was in a Sehlat sanctuary surrounded by the adults. Wild Sehlats. Some of the zookeepers were confused as was I how she got there."

"Grandmother can find herself anywhere when she has a will." Vincent said. "I learned that part the hard way."

"What did she do?" Fern asked. 

"She brought me onto the Enterprise B to meet Captain Harriman," Vincent said. "I was a big fan of the captain's exploits."

"That I can believe," Fern said. "She makes anyone's dreams come true. She is too sweet for her own good."

"Indeed."  Vincent said. "And did you figure out why she went to the Sehlat conservation?"

"A hundred years ago, it used to be a petting zoo." Fern said. 

"Where is she?" Vincent asked, in a low voice. 

"In her quarters under intense meditation." Fern said.

Vincent was silent.

"Is she treating herself that way?" Vincent asked.

"Of course." Fern said. 

Vincent sighed. 

"Meditation can't treat losing your goddamn mind," Vincent said. "Or the side effects of growing old." 

"It is what comforts her," Fern said. "Hybrids are only recent and medically treating them can get tricky." He took another sip of his tea. "You must understand. . . She comes from a time where hybrids were considered outcasts and inferior to every day Vulcans." 

"You were a doctor once." Vincent said. 

"I do not regret trading it for being a stay at home parent," Fern said. "Not a single day."

"Nor would you trade it for adopting me again?" Vincent asked. 

"If I could do it again, then I would." Fern said. "If there was another you who came out of the transporter and cried out for me, I would pick you up into my arms, and never ever let go. I would jump at the chance to be raising a child,again." 

"Why didn't you make another?" Vincent asked. 

"I did not feel comfortable making a child with your father," Fern said. Vincent raised an eyebrow and was about to ask another question when Fern held his hand up. "There are somethings you are not supposed to know." 

"Then surely there is something you can tell me,dad." Vincent said. "You could go in and give a valid medical opinion regarding meditating against old age."

"That would be illogical given how often it does work for the elderly," Fern said. "Your father and I will be parting for awhile."

"I do not like the sound of this." Vincent said. "The last time you did that was for a year. And grandmother was so . . ."  Vincent took a sip of the vulcan tea. "She was more considerate, I believe, and she told me stories of her days aboard the Endeavor. She spoiled me rotten with the sweets."

"You are part Romulan." Fern said.

Vincent considered that reply.

"That had a part in it," Vincent said."I was only a child."

Vincent took another sip.

"This . . this. . . all of this," Fern said. "You can live here if you like."

"Not as though you are moving out." Vincent said.

"Of course not." Fern said. "But, for emotional value, it would be pleasing that this house be used. For another family while we are away."

"That is selling." Vincent said.

"Is it?" Fern asked. "It does not require currency to make it so."

Vincent nodded.

"But if. . ." Vincent said. "If we lose her to Bendii's. . ."

"If she is not lucid, she will be sent to a Vulcan Ward, the most hybrid friendly." Fern said. "But she has not yet decided how her Katra will be taken to the ancient hall of thought." There was a moment of silence between the two men. "I will inquire when we have decided where to take her."

A thought came to Vincent. Vincent gave the thought good consideration. Did he really want to send his grandmother to a nursing home for her own good? Abandoning family like that? It was a difficult decision to mention it by name. After all she had done to be near family throughout her career. It was better than sending her to a nursing home that was not adequately prepared for a unique hybrid. Not many nursing homes had experience with Vulcans. Vulcan wards were the most experienced. If he really cared about his grandmother then he had to do it. He had heard of this specific nursing home in his travels as a security officer. Vincent cleared his throat.

"I know of a place. . ." Vincent said. "A Andorian friend of mine a few years back came there. It is a logical place to go for a person like grandmother from what I heard." He took another sip from the cup. "I believe my friend Mark'Less can have an eye out for the Vulcan and report to you regarding the level of care for her."

Fern's eyes light up. 

"Is it near a Vulcan ward?" Fern inquired. 

"I do not believe so," Vincent said. "If there were, they would be jointly connected." 

"Logically." Fern said. 

"Is this how it feels?" Vincent asked. "Out living your grandparent or loved one? A twist in the heart?" 

"The family bond makes it worse." Fern said. 

"It must have been worse for grandmother when her father died." Vincent said. 

Fern nodded. 

"'Alexander was a unique,kind man." Fern said. "He preferred to be called Alex." 

"I remember." Vincent said. "Grandmother showed me memories of him via mind meld. It made sense for him to be a teacher for so long." 

"And seeing your loved one fall apart is the worst event for a Vulcan," Fern said. "I am fortunet that it won't happen to me."

"It is a rare occurence." Vincent added. "If . . . If. . . If. . . If she is no longer herself would that mean we must.. ."

"Mercy killing," Fern said. "It is in her will. But. . . it is largely outdated."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. 

"Whose on it?" Vincent inquired. 

"Admiral Louise Strong." Fern said. She took another sip. "I thought it would have been Doctor Leland." 

"So let me get this straight,she hasn't decided who will be her gaurdian in T'Surak knows how long?" Vincent asked. His grip around the cup tightened. "Why didn't she update it earlier?" 

"A Vulcan like your grandmother can always pass away in their sleep." Fern said. "She thought this would not happen to her." 

"She should have at least expected it," Vincent said. "Since her mother had it." 

"That is enough talk about your grandmother." Ferm said. "Now, about this place you mention. What is it called?"

* * *

Logically, it was decided to send T'Spock to a nursing home. With her own kind: humans. T'Spock had not remarried as she had complete control over her Pon Farr. T'Spock was very emotional when she returned to what remained of her family. Erin could not take care of T'Spock. As much as he loved her, taking care of a hybrid wasn't in his resume. T'Spock did not blame Erin with his choice. Erin still appeared to be young in contrast to T'Spock's elderly appearance. The air-car was being driven by Fern. T'Spock was under intense meditation throughout the week long trip to the planet Aura via the _USS Constellation_. The planet Aura due to the relaxing atmosphere, the lax attitude most individuals would have upon landing on it, and the night sky that had the aura lights. There was a well known and highly decorated nursing home for all types of people in and out of Star Fleet set on a hill.

"Father in law," Fern said. "Are you comfortable?"

"Affirmative." T'Spock said.

What Fern was really asking was: _are you okay with this_? There was a long silence between the two Vulcans. One hundred years worth of history transpired between them. Fern was concerned for T'Spock. To be taken from what remained of her family and put into a complete strange environment. Fern likely claimed he could take care of a hybrid in the throes of Bendii's. And the look of doubt in Erin's face would have been shattering. The last conversation T'Spock saw between the two, there was a rift growing between them. And it was stemming from her illness. T'Spock regretted getting in between the two and reminding her son that he one day would come to face Bendii's. T'Spock knew the two very well. And the rift could split the husbands apart.

It was like T'Spock's mind was somewhere else.

Empty on the inside. Hollow as a tree. And experiencing death alone was horrifying. It was deeply concerning.

"Ambassador." Fern raised his voice.

"I am awake."  T'Spock said.

"What should I tell your grandchild?" Fern said.

"The truth." T'Spock said.

"Ambassador. . ." Fern said.

"It is only logical," T'Spock said. "He is not ten years old."

"What I am asking is how to logically break it to him that her great-grandmother is dying." T'Spock turned her head toward Fern. "It is a very delicate matter to bring up through live-call." His fingers were on the console. "I have never broke the news that a elder of ours is in the process of dying."

"You mean to say you never informed your granddaughter of Sarek's passing?" T'Spock asked.

"Affirmative," Fern said. "We believed she could live another year . . . It was selfish of us."

T'Spock turned her head away toward the window.

"As was I." T'Spock said. "I believed he would not die on my attempts of unifying Romulus and Vulcans. Long enough to say farewell. . ."  She felt another tear makes it way down her cheek. "Which I never did."

The air-car came to a stop right into a parking space.

"Do you have your belongings?" Fern asked.

T'Spock opened the car door.

"In the backseat." T'Spock said.

All she had was a luggage full of clothes and her meditation mat and incense. No photos. She decided long ago that if she were to bring a photograph of the _USS Endeavor_ wherever she went that one day she could forget why she brought it due to unforeseen consequences. It was illogical to bring one. She rarely looked at the photograph. Only did she look at it for nostalgia. And what little comfort it could bring to him. She hadn't selected who would take her katra to Ancient Hall of Thoughts. A katra keeper most likely. It felt like an eternity to him after Pring died. The last of the last people she knew in this life. It felt like no one was on the same page she was.

T'Spock closed the door then came to the backseat door. T'Spock wrapped her fingers around the latch then opened  it and took out her luggage. T'Spock could hear the sound of Ferns driver side door closing with  a hard slam. T'Spock was no longer in Vulcan attire but apparently in human attire. It felt just as comfortable in Vulcan attire except it made her more relaxed. It did not have the weight of a role on it. A valued one at that. It felt casual. Herself. Not because it had a rounded smiley face on the center contrasting against the dark gray background. If asked if she chose it because it was 'loud', T'Spock would vehemently deny that she chose it because of the emoticon. If Leland were still around,she would be snickering at the Vulcan's attire. She had never known the Vulcan such loud attire. If she had seen her wearing a oversized black sweater then surely, she would be laughing her ass off while Louise smiled at the sight. Everyone who knew her a hundred years ago knew better than that.

"Have you decided when you prefer your Katra to be taken?" Fern inquired.

"When I am too weak to walk on my two feet." T'Spock said, closing the passenger side door.

"That is logical." Fern remarked. It sounded like she approved of the method.

T'Spock wore black shorts that reached to her knee. Dementia didn't really follow the path of old age but eventually, for T'Spock, it would be replaced by the complete lack of self control over her emotions entirely. Of course, T'Spock had her regrets. Many regrets. Too many to count. Feelings could kill Vulcans if they were displayed on full throttle. Which is why many Vulcans chose to control them expressing them in their most basic level: through the mind.  And their actions. It was logical. Picturing herself unable to speak reasonably was terrifying. If T'Spock worsened, she could be taken to a private sector of the nursing home. Where she will further degrade, and eventually, pass in her sleep. At least that is what she had thought.

T'Spock and Fern walked side by side toward the doors.  T'Spock looked up toward the sign that read "Sweet Hill nursing home" with the Star Fleet insignia beside it.  It was a logical name for a nursing home on the planet Aura. It had rave reviews from sources all over the quadrant. It is the main reason why Erin opted to take Spock there. The nursing home appeared to be rather hospital. Warming. And welcoming by the outside. He could see there were some transparent windows showing a pair of relaxed old people napping together alongside in two chairs and some reading padds. There were patches of roses in front of the sprawling building. It appeared to be three to four stories tall. It looked rather pretty. It was comforting to know he could die in a rather nice place.

"Ambassador T'Spock." Fern said.

"Yes?" T'Spock said, turning her head toward the woman.

"We are to go." Fern said.

"My apologies. . ." T'Spock said. "It appears to be rather splendid by the outside."

The Vulcan's entered the building.

Unlike how T'Spock initially pictured it, it looked rather comfy and cozy. There were old people everywhere with diversity. A few of them were black and white. Some were watching TV that was on high volume. T'Spock recognized these people as Star Fleet highly regarded individuals and some of them were their enemies. Star Fleet was obliged to help those it had been enemies with. Khan Noonien Singh, a former augment leader, was petting a cat talking with a woman with dark gray hair who seemed to be happy with him. T'Spock recognized him as Mark McGivers. T'Spock had met her once on Starbase 1 when awaiting her new assignment. If Khan was an augment then why was she old? It was illogical. There were a few very old Klingons here and there reading Klingon Novels. Some of the people here were bound by chair. There was one woman, strikingly familiar, sitting in a chair that faced the patio with a unusually sad look in her eyes. Her hair was in a grayed bun. Her hands were together on her lap. It was like she was lost. Much like T'Spock was on the same level. T'Spock had seen this face somewhere before in her career in Star Fleet.

"Fascinating." T'Spock said.

"Indeed." Fern said. "No wonder the reviews are  five stars."

"It looks quite . . ." T'Spock couldn't pin the word.

"Friendly." Fern finished.

"That it does." T'Spock said, in a low voice.

T'Spock looked over toward Fern who appeared to be comforted. Comforted that his mate had made the right choice. But his mate was a hybrid much like T'Spock. And that issue would one day come between them. It would be an issue that would make a average Vulcan household racketing with yelling. T'Spock was thankful that she would not be there to witness their argument. Very heated and not being able to speak with the other directly for exactly three days, three hours, and forty-three minutes. Perhaps That is if the rift has not split them apart. She hoped that it would not be the case between them. She wished for them to live a long and prosperous life together. Full to the brim with memories. Getting more lines on their faces. Watching their grandchildren pursue their careers and lives making new stories of their own.

The pair came over to the desk.

"Hello," The  Andorian with the name tag James Harden greeted them. "How may I help you?"

"I am here to check in S'chn T'gai T'Spock." Fern said.

James looked over in the direction of Spock and his eyes barely snapped in recognition when a smile spread on his face. Her bluish green face shined like a lightbulb with that kind smile on her face. Spock found it unusual. He never seen an Andorian smile exactly that way before. "Mister Fern, here is the pad." James took out a padd from the desk then slid it forwards on the counter with a pen installed into the side. Fern bend forward filling out the padd using the pen hooked into the padd by artificial gravity. T'Spock had not seen these kind of padds before in this era but she had seen a model like these on the _USS Endeavor_.  In that time span she came across Carl Marcus and his daughter.  Dana and Carl worked on the project,experimented with it, and watched it destroy itself falling into the sun via a recording from _The Reliant_. Carl died fifty years ago. Last T'Spock heard, Dana married a Romulan/Vulcan hybrid known as Saavik and had two children who later joined Star Fleet. Dana  was growing old alongside Saavik somewhere out there in space. She was likely a grandparent by now.

"It is a honor to have you here, Miss Spock." James said.

"Thank you, Mister Harden." Spock thanked him. She half wondered if he were half human. Andorians didn't have simple names like that.

"I have wondered about the stories of you patrolling the neutral zone are true," James said. "I grew up being told about the infestation that claimed the lives of a entire crew."

"Not the entire crew." T'Spock said.

"So there was survivors?" James asked, his eyes widened.

"Unfortunately they were not able to leave it alone and let it die in the corner of the ship," T'Spock said. "It thrives over attention. When we arrived they were stuck in the transporter bluffer being stuck in diagnostics. We beamed them out of the transporter onto my ship." She briefly closed his eyes recalling those fatal twenty-four-hours. "They failed to mention what had happened on that ship before it claimed ten of my security officers. My security officer Javine Esposito interrogated them individually. They refused to cooperate and asked that we let machines do the extinction."

"I never heard that before." James said.

"It turned out these were sapient living spiders being smuggled by Romulans to a asset that could have been a passenger vessel," T'Spock continued. "And we programmed the starship to return back to where it came. Including landing on the planet, recalibrating itself for breaking through the atmosphere, and adding a code that made the door close behind it. We returned the Romulans to their kin."

"What about the starship?" James asked.

"It is somewhere . . . on that planet. . . gathering dust, rocks, and rust." T'Spock said.

"But what if life develops? Humaniod, living beings wanting to get off the planet?" James asked.

"We considered that," T'Spock said. "And a basic math program was made to determine if the starship itself should activate for them."

"Miss Spock has a unique sense of humor when it comes to math." Fern said, jotting down on the pad.

"The equation was logical." T'Spock said.

"You picked pie." Fern said.

"Because it is unsolvable." T'Spock said.

"No one can answer the meaning of life." Fern said. They had made the other arrangements and informed the nursing home of Spock's admission. It was like Spock was being enrolled into college. Fern lowered the pen putting back into the side of the padd then propped herself upwards. Fern faced the direction of the elderly Vulcan. "Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper, Fern." Spock reciprocated.

Fern lowered his hand to his side with her fingers returning to their natural position then turned around exiting the building and leaving T'Spock behind for the final time.


	4. Chapter 4

One of the nurses, a young blonde woman with pretty eyes, being a descendant of a well known nurse in Star Fleet guided T'Spock to her bedroom. Or what would seem to be his shared bedroom. Some of the old people wore red shirts, which was strikingly odd, after all. Christine Chapel came to the doorway of a room appearing to be so full of life. Contrasting against the dull life some of the patients in here had that they passed by. T'Spock had seen closed curtains. Elderly people sleeping without being aware time was passing. Visitors visiting the sleeping ones. And those who were not asleep were sitting quietly with their loved ones degenerating into a bony mess. That was the death ward that he passed to make his way to the long narrow hall. Spock had to hold his luggage into his arms as Chapel babbled on and on about how finding himself home.

"Ten years ago I was lost." Chapel said. "One of my ancestors served on the _USS Intrepid_. His name was Nurse Chapel. He was able to get off because of some technicality before it was absorbed by this space amoeba. If it weren't for Captain Kirk I would not be here." T'Spock noticed the ears were very rounded unusual for a human and one centimeter larger as though making up for the lack of pointy ears. "Then I came here. Helping people like Kolothine and her twin gives me life.  It's pretty bad ass if you ask me."

That was a rhetorical statement.

No one has a bad ass here.

"So you found yourself a family here." T'Spock said.

"Yes sir," Chapel said. "I have been recommended to serving on the _Enterprise E._ Galaxy Class under construction."

" _Enterprise_. . ." T'Spock said. "Hm. He finds his way into trouble."

Chapel had a soft laugh.

"Nurse Chapel wished she had accepted that transfer," Chapel said. "And this time, in his honor, I am going out there to help others in the unknown."  Chapel had a merrily whistle humming a strange tune. "If he never accepted that planet side assignment. . . I would be likely in a bigger reputation with the Chapels."

"My son served on the _Enterprise A_." T'Spock said.

"You too?" Chapel asked, head turned. "That is wicked!"

"Affirmative." T'Spock said.

"You are a lucky old Vulcan," Chapel said, turning  her head away. "Then again you are two centuries old."

"Indeed." T'Spock said.

Chapel and T'Spock came into a quarters that was comfy and cozy, yet comfortable. The first thing Spock saw was a rather old wpman who appeared to be younger than the Ambassador herself sitting on a rather neat and tidy bed holding a large, white pillow in her arms. The pillow was apparently stained by the woman's tears. Chapel came over to the woman with a equally sad expression on her face. Chapel sat alongside the woman's side.

"I am so sorry,Lea," Chapel said. "At least  over M'Benga lived that long."

"She was so youn'." Lea said, in between her tears. "Too youn'."

Chapel patted the woman's shoulder.

"You know how Miss M'Benga was well versed in the field of Vulcans." Chapel said.

The tearful woman, who raised her head up, her bright blue eyes standing out. She looked barely  a day over forty-two. Her fingers were rather healthy and full of blood vessels of the likes. She had a medallion around her neck. Her fingers were trembling. She was in a blue dress with a black collar and long black yoga pants that ended at her ankles.  It gave the allusion that she was a Star  Fleet officer stuck in 2260's without the black shirt underneath in the surgical uniform. Lea turned her head in the direction of the younger woman.

"Yes." Lea said.

"Meet Miss T'pock." Chapel said, gesturing to the skinny Vulcan holding her luggage in both arms. "You got a Vulcan for a roommate!"

That was insulting to hear someone butcher her name that way.

"It is T'Spock." T'Spock said. "In Vulcan, my name means: The Uniter of the S'chn T'Gai house."

Lea's eyebrows twitched.

"Are you insane?" Lea asked. "I worked with one and then they backstabbed me!"

"This one is different."  Chapel said.

"I was the one who got infected with Galizeon by a Vulcan!" Lea said. "Miss Chapel. Need I not remind you the nightmares it still gives me today."

Chapel sighed.

"Don't need to remind me." Chapel said.

"Galizeon, a disease that is characterized by scrapes randomly appearing on uncomfortable places on the body. The eyes experience burning then later in the stages scratching.  Hands are very painful to move. Organs start to die off one by one two hours after being infected. You start to lose hair. You begin to lose toes as well if the cure is not acquired. Next off will be the limbs. Death is ensured within the week. Death is a very painful process due to the disease. As noted in a essay by Joan Bell Leland. This essay was ' _Vulcans and stabbing diseases_ '." T'Spock said. "I knew Doctor Leland."

"Get out." Lea said.

"Leland's rendition of singing Shakespeare in Russian was nothing short of good." T'Spock said.

Lea's eyes widened at first, her teary eyes started to go vanish into a more intrigued look, and she wiped a tear stain off her cheek. A smile started to form on the woman's face turning her head in the direction of Chapel.

"I think I like this gal." Lea said.

"How many toes did you lose?" T'Spock inquired, as Chapel went out the door.

"None of them, thankfully." Lea said. "Say, she never talked about you."

"What is there to talk about?" T'Spock inquired. "Our mission was classified."

"You were on one mission with her and she is not allowed to talk about you?" Lea stood up. "Tell me does it have to do with that rumored moon terraformed into a planet that fell into a sun?"

T'Spock placed his luggage on the bed.

"The moon was dead and falling out of its orbit." T'Spock said.

"In a pigs eye,it was!" Lea said.

"I do not lie." T'Spock said,taking his meditation mat out of the luggage. He placed the incense on the counter. "I did  not mention what kind of classified mission it was. It seems you are more into the subject of classified missions." She looked over his shoulder toward the doctor by his side. "I have never heard of you."

"Lea Horatia McCoy," Lea said. "Bite me."

The name did sound vaguely familiar. Then again, Leland had only mentioned someone by 'McCoy' and the fact regarding the Vulcan's motives which was connected to the disease itself. Spock suspected that the two were rather close. So close that the doctor had to remind him that he had to refer Miss McCoy by last name in official papers rather than her nickname. Colleagues, on the same level that she shared with Doctor Leland. Leland was the kind of woman who often used nicknames in papers without realizing it. It was distressing when Doctor Leland wrote an essay about Vulcan Hybrids body temperature changing on certain kinds of diseases and instead wrote Spock's name as Miss Spook throughout the entire paper. Louise was amused but T;Spock was not.

"It is unfortunate that we did not cross paths earlier." T'Spock said. "Why is it we never met earlier?"

"I was assigned to the _Enterprise_ for her first five year mission into deep space but then somethin' else came up," Lea said. "I was on a hijacked transport vessel. Cardassian and Romulans make one mean force when put together." She shuddered. "I still have them scars on my back." The Vulcan scanned the doctor once more. "I was one of the lucky ones. Turned out it was a secret ops mission to extract a Cardassian child. Star Fleet didn't bother to inform me of the mistake of goin' to the wron' shuttle."

Lea opened the empty drawer alongside the bed.

It made complete sense why the woman was intrigued by classified missions.

"And how did you get out?" T'Spock inquired.

"Well, funny enough, I was rescued by Captain  Kolothine downstairs." Lea said, gesturing over her shoulder. "And her crew. I never thought the day would come that I, a chief medical officer, would need savin' by a Klingon." She put some of T'Spock's curled up clothes into the drawer. "I was malnourished back then. . . And very undomestic. Un-impressive." Her hands balled up into a fist. "I was like a wild bear bein' there for six damn  years."

T'Spock placed one hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Doctor," T'Spock said. She could feel an unevened scar on the woman's shoulder. There were dermal regeneration treatments for injuries like these. But one look from the doctor's eyes easily said it was his war wounds. Lea looked so old by the eyes. "I grieve with thee."

Lea sighed taking out another pair of rolled up clothes.

"I got assigned to planet side colony after my recovery," Lea said. "Got too terrified to return into space and do what I what initially set out to do in the first place. Damn Romulans. Damn Cardassians."  She placed another pair into the drawer. "Now that we have peace with them Cardassians you think they will come in person and apologize for my treatment. Well, I won't accept it! I had to bite the ear off a Cardassian just to get the hell out of there!"

T'Spock raised an eyebrow picturing the doctor, scrawny as she was, in the arms of a Cardassian swung over the highly elevated shoulder.  Cardassians were not known to swing their captives over their shoulders since it was their 'zone'. And very sensitive equivalent to the Vulcan's fingers. Being touch telepathic came with its disadvantages. T'Spock was unable to move picturing the scene unfolding in her minds eyes. Se had heard the stories of the Cardassian camps. But Lea's brief description made it sound even more awful than the standard ones T'Spock had heard.

"Teddisaur," Lea said, glancing over to the vulcan amused after the shirt had fallen out landing on the floor. "Huh?"

"It resembles a Sehlat."  T'Spock said.

Lea picked the short up then rolled the pants and the shirt up into a bundle.

"What is a Sehlat?" Lea asked.

"A overgrown teddy bear with six inch fangs." T'Spock said. "I used to own one."

Lea paused.

"A . . ." Her eyes lit up. A genuine smile grew on the doctor's face. "Teddy bear."

"Affirmative."T'Spock said. It was actually delightful to see a smile on the human's face.

"A cute, little teddy bear." Lea said.

"It was not as much of little." T'Spock insisted.

"No wonder Vulcans are fearless towards lions, tigers, _and_ bears!" Lea said.

Then came Lea's contagious laughter. A good, heartfelt laugh. The doctor was likely picturing little T'Spock riding the backside of I-Chaye with her hands into the fur and her head resting on his large mane. He had been a fairly old Sehlat when T'Spock went on her rite of passage. Oddly enough, T'Spock found herself laughing with the doctor. Which was humiliating because she did not intend to laugh. But it felt good to laugh. Her stomach didn't feel so tight but deflated. T'Spock sat down on the edge of the bed where she finally noticed the doctor appeared to be concerned looking at her. It was a genuine kind of expression that she had commonly seen in her star fleet career being looked over by the doctors and nurses. It reminded T'Spock of just how long it had been serving alongside humans. Then again,the entire scenario with Romulus and Jean-Louise Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data were a entirely different story. 

"What do you have?" Lea asked.

"Bendii's." T'Spock said.

The doctor folded her arms.

"Pardon my language but that is a load of bull." Lea said. "You look too youn' to get that."

"A onset of Bendii's being dementia in my case, doctor." T'Spock said. "I will die in the next five years, two months, two days, four hours, and eighteen minutes most likely." The Vulcan cleared his throat. "What are you here for?"

Lea put more bundles into the drawer.

"Heart condition," Lea said. "Very rare, curable, but the treatment is painful as hell. The treatment can kill me before the condition strikes."

"If you have a heart condition then why are you not continuing what you love to do?" T'Spock asked.

Lea raised an eyebrow at first at the reply, confused, as he had not mentioned to the Vulcan what he loved to do when alone.

"You must be bored as hell to ask me that." Lea said.

"I did not think before I asked," T'Spock apologized. "Therefore it must be my brain's state of mind degrading."

Lea lowered her eyebrow.

"What were you before you came here?" Lea inquired.

"A Ambassador." T'Spock said.

"I was an admiral." Lea said, closing the first drawer.

"That is . . . . odd," T'Spock said. Deeply troubled. "I would have met you."

"Ambassadors travel a lot unlike we Admirals," Lea said. "It's the inside joke of the admiral ball. I have been here for five years."  The two men were unpacking the luggage taking turns putting clothes into the drawer. "I am surprised I never met you in your previous career."

"As am I."T'Spock said, reaching the socks portion of the luggage.

The pair silently unpacked. Throughout this entire week, he had been experiencing random bouts of emotions and releasing them. It was like a flood that wouldn't stop. T'Spock noticed the man' fingers were still trembling. The scowl on the doctor's face when his fingers made the wrong move. Arthritis, and she hadn't bothered to get that cured. T'Spock noticed the scars of what had been a wart on Lea's middle left hand's knuckle. T'Spock felt tired. Exhausted, really, more exhausted than she had been in days. But otherwise relaxed. Being around her family was like walking on needles, constant attempts to control her emotion just so she wouldn't degrade in front of them, and required her constant energy. Here? T'Spock was gradually letting it slip in increments. And by T'Surak's teachings did it feel good.

Eventually they took out the boxers and the socks, all of them, placing them into the drawer except for the meditation mat. 

Spock tucked the luggage under the bed, her eyes droopy, her vision getting dark.

"Keepin' back emotion is unhealthy," Lea said, pulling back the sheets for the Vulcan. "You know . . . that's what leads to your downfall. Every single one of you when it comes to Bendii." T'Spock made a tired comment that Lea didn't understand. Neither did T'Spock understand her own reply as she slid into bed. "I'll see you in the morin'."

T'Spock closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_T'Spock dreamed that she was on a flying eagle that was twice it size. It was illogical. The eagle landed on the ground where there was patches of grass, green grass everywhere, and people dancing around a burned out fire pit having fun. T'Spock wished to speak to inquire why they were dancing. She couldn't reach her hand out toward them. Every time she got closer they merely became further into the distance. It was like she was an outsider. They appeared to be so happy. Humans were illogical. She turned around feeling lonely. Suddenly she saw a familiar figure in the background. T'Spock felt her legs moving. She was running, shouting, "Pring!" How did she know it was him? She had no idea. She could hear her heart thumping. She didn't pant or sweat._

_T'Spock landed square on her knees then forced herself back up._

_"Pring!" T'Spock shouted._

_T'Spock came to a stop at the beginning of the bridge. It was clear as day. T'Spock could see young Pring standing there at the end of the bridge, his hands clasped together behind his back, and his eyeshadow prominent. He looked handsome just the way he did when they first married. The day that T'Stonn, his champion, died. It was one of the things that T'Spock regretted. Killing a Vulcan just over her mate. It was wrong. And it was illogical for a Vulcan to do over a male in any given circumstance but Pon Farr was another story. He had his head raised high. His eyes meeting her. He had a scowl on his face. A highly visible one._

_"I am not for thee." T'Pring said._

_"But thee is betrothed to me." T'Spock said._

_"I have fallen for thee fallen." Pring said._

_"Thee fallen was not your betrothed." T'Spock said._

_"Thee was my ashayam." Pring replied._

_T'Spock stepped forward onto the wibbly wobbly bridge._

_"Thee was never revealed as such." T'Spock said. "I could have grieved with thee."_

_Pring turned away._

_"It is illogical to grieve for what is not thees." Pring said._

_T'Spock walked forward._

_"I cherish thee," T'Spock said, as he had his arms folded. Pring had spoken formally. Like Pau did during their marriage ceremony. "Pring!" She ran forward after his direction wanting to wrap her arms around him and cry into his shoulder. "Pring!"_

_He was acting on impulse rather than logic. She had not had a dream in weeks. Her legs felt like they could run a thousand miles. The planks of the bridge vanished before her eyes under her feet. Her eyes were focused on the figure standing on the exit part of the bridge facing her head away from her direction. Ten years he had been separated from her. Ten years had T'Spock returned to a empty house after every Ambassador mission. Ten long years. She had been fortunate to spend the hundred years she had with Pring when she could. She had accepted the neutral zone patrol for that reason. To be closer with Pring and her family. She was there when a strange probe came through neutralizing every ship it came into contact with. She gave the order of going into stasis pods. And it was only thanks to  Jane T. Kirk and her crew on a stolen Klingon Vessel did they get saved. It was Jane T. Kirk's doing that the Khitomer treaty was signed. Present by her side was Captain Thelina th'Valrass in the occasions afterwards. It was seeing her family again that pushed the Vulcan onward to getting into her own pod to remain in suspended animation until it was over._

_Suddenly the middle of the bridge gave out._

_"Pring!" T'Spock shouted while he was falling. T'Spock looked down toward what he was falling toward to see ocean. Down, down, down, and very deep down along the rocky and rugged terrain. It was illogical to be afraid of death. T'Spock, however, found her heart beating faster. Her mind screaming in terror. And her eyes were widened. Falling down in the direction of a body of water under extreme speed could indicate her death to be swift. And if there were sharks here she would be quickly eaten or if there were cat fish. Large species of cat fish were known to eat human bodies._

T'Spock's eyes opened to a unfamiliar glow in the dark scenery. She could see the shapes of various star fleet models decorating the wall glowing in the dark. The planet's atmosphere that was drifting in through the opened windows calmed the Vulcan down. Her long,gray hair was messy from turning from side to side. She could feel sweat coming down her skin. She had been terrified by a dream. A mere dream. And he was afraid to fall asleep once more in a place she had no idea where she was.

"Where am I?" T'Spock said.

"Sweet Hill Nursin' home." Came a grumble. "Go to sleep,Miss Spock. Too early to be awake."

T'Spock turned her head in the direction of the Southern voice.

"Do I know you?" T'Spock said.

Lea turned over, her hair messy, and shot a tired but angry glare.

"Miss Spock, I am too tired for this game." Lea said.

"Games are far illogical." T'Spock said.

"No, they are not." Lea said.

"Who are you?" T'Spock said.

"I will not indulge your proddin'. That took guts to talk about my past with you." Lea said.

"Ah. I am having an episode then."  t'Spock said.

"A what?" Lea said.

"An episode. An event that feels episodic whenever it occurs. There was a virus once released upon me on the _USS Endeavor_ , selectively, and it rapidly made my age change. I acted unlike myself." T'Spock said. "Perhaps in the morning I will remember. Maybe I will not remember this conversation taking place." Lea leaned forward staring at the Vulcan's direction. "My favorite color is blue."

"Get yourself a diary, hobgoblin!" Lea said.

"What is your favorite color?" TSpock asked.

"Classified." Lea said.

"Mine is blue." T'Spock said.

"You just told me your favorite color is blue." Lea said.

"I did not." T'Spock said.

"Yes, you did." Lea said.

"I would remember if I did." T'Spock said.

There was a pause.

"Mine is green. Not like you are going to remember that." Lea said.

"I like cats." T'Spock said.

"Cats. Cats?" There was a laugh from the doctor. "And here I thought Vulcans did not like animals."

"We do like animals. Your experience with a member of my species indicates they were sociopaths. Which is logical given your reply. Did we talk about animal cruelty?" T'Spock further asked. "Yes or no."

"No." Lea said. "I like squirrels."

"Squirrels are adorable." T'Spock said.

"Squirrels are better companions than raccoons." Lea said.

"Raccoons get fat for winter and are likely to get aggressive as they age," T'Spock said. "Squirrels, in fact, make the perfect domestic companions due to their docile nature after being raised by them. It is by natures default that squirrels are better domestic pets than raccoons."

There was a pause.

"I feel really uncomfortable when you agree with me," Lea said. "Because it makes me wonder if I even agree with myself."

"That is illogical." T'Spock said.

Lea sighed.

"For some reason I have a feelin' I will be hearin' that every day." Lea said.

"Humans are illogical." T'Spock said.

"Then why are you here?" Lea said.

"You should be aware of this fact since I am rather new, and logically, you ask around about new patients." T'Spock said.

"That I did. But she wouldn't tell me." Lea said.

"I am half human." T'Spock said.

"Oh." Lea said.

"Yes." T'Spock said.

"Well. . ." Lea said. "This is awkward. I thought you were just a old Vulcan whose time table was off." Now it was T'Spock's turn to laugh. Freely letting out felt good. The volume of her laughter lowered. It was so dark she could not see the expression from her. T'Spock suspected it was a shocked yet stunned look. Humans were known to take on pity for Vulcan's who had lost self control.  At least her emotions were not being channeled throughout the entire building telepathically.  "I wasn't intendin' to sound funny. Wanna hear a joke?"

"Go ahead." T'Spock said.

"Why did a Vulcan go to Qo'Nos?"  Lea asked.

"Because they were holding a marriage ceremony with a Klingon." T'Spock said.  "Logically, the aspect of watching the two engage in rough consummation was to be seen as too 'rough' for the attendee's. And it means the wedding was more appropriate in the Klingon way. The Vulcan believed it was quite logical not to break a clavicle before friends and family."

Lea laughed, genuine laughter came from her.

"That is better than the one I was goin' to tell." Lea said.

T'Spock had fallen asleep to Lea's laughter with a smile on her face.

"Miss Spock? You awake?" Lea waved her hand. "Damn it, T'Spock, now I am the one awake!"

Lea turned toward the ceiling, her hands clutched together, thinking of several ways to kill the Vulcan without leaving evidence. She did need her beauty sleep. Lea opted not to attend to the funeral. Because she was still hurting inside from the loss of her close, best friend.  She would have become a mess at the funeral and become a disruption. Lea turned to her side clutching at her blanket. Geoffrie M'Benga had been someone who understood what came with  being her roommate. But sharing this bundle with a  Vulcan? No way, she would do that. The  Vulcan understood nothing of what she had been through. Nor could she relate to her tragic story.

"Well, old friend," Lea started. "I may have to face this every night. .  .  Is this your revenge for intrudin' on your beauty sleep on some odd nights?" She paused. "I figure that it is your revenge. Will I start wakin' up earlier as you do because of this Vulcan's nightmares?" She stopped, briefly.  "I feel like that might happen. This Vulcan just moved on and I am just afraid history is goin' to repeat itself." She had another pause. "Wouldn't you be afraid?" Lea had a pause as a smile grew in her face. "Of course you would. . ."


	6. Chapter 6

T'Spock's world of comfort and darkness vanished replaced by a peircing light. It was searing through the darkness. Her eyes opened first then her inner eyelids adjusting to the light. T'Spock pushed himself upright stretching her arms out with a yawn. The doors to their quarters opened to reveal Nurse Chapel poking herself slightly into the room with a wide smile on her face. She was wearing a kind of make up that seemed to highlight his facial features. Chapel's curly blonde hair nearly cascaded over her green eyes.

"Good morning, Miss McCoy, Miss Spock," Chapel said. "The showers will be running in fifteen minutes."

McCoy bolted up from her bed, hair messy, and her baby blue eyes had bags under them.

"I am up!" Lea called falling out of bed landing on the rug.

Chapel ducked her head out then resumed her path down the hall.

"Good morning,Doctor." T'Spock said, looking down upon the human sprawled on the floor.

"I swear if you have another nightmare then I am killin' you myself!" Lea said, getting up on her two feet with a heated glare toward the Vulcan.

"Nightmare?" T'Spock inquired, with a raised eyebrow. "What nightmare?" 

Lea had a long, hard expression. It was just sinking into her. It turned from that into horror as though something had been validated. What had been validated was unknown to the Vulcan. Humans had strange beliefs and theories. She could still recall countless missions where the landing party ran off screaming because there was a talking bunny in their mist. Which turned out to be false because it was wearing a translator necklace. It was stunning how easily humans could be frightened. Alex was, unlike them, such a phased out force. The horrified expression faded.

"You don't remember last night." Lea said.

"I remember being put into bed and falling asleep." T'Spock said.

Lea opened her drawer, slid out her clothes, socks, and then her underwear.

"Your favorite color is blue and my favorite animal is a squirrel," Lea said. "Now, get your clothes ready. There is a clothes dispenser installed alongside the counter." Lea waved her hand toward the blue glass beside T'Spock's counter that was over a square cubby space built into the wall. "Nurses don't do the laundry of those currently able to do on their own."

"That is reasonable for a nursing home." T'Spock said, opening her drawer then taking out a bundle of clothes. T'Spock took out her underwear. She slid out her slippers from under the bed. They were pink. Bright pink. "It is illogical how our rooms are set near the death ward. " There was silence from Lea. T'Spock looked over to see that Lea had a utterly surprised facial reaction. T'Spock raised the eyebrow. "You were not aware that the death ward is near these quarters?"

"It used to be the exercisin' section," Lea said. "Go figure for bein' a floor up from the lobby. It didn't make sense why there are exercisin' tools where the death ward used to be. It feels creepy bein' there. Feels like death itself is lingerin' around. Now it makes perfect sense why they moved it."

"Hm." T'Spock said.

"All this time I thought the death ward was moved up to the fourth floor." Lea said.

"Where are the showers located?" T'Spock said.

"Follow me." Lea said.

T'Spock followed after the doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

The shower section of the nursing home was rather fascinating. There were different sections to the entire facility for one to cleanse oneself. One section was labeled 'Bath tub' and the other section labeled 'shower'. T'Spock noted the wheel chair bound elderly going down that section. T'Spock folded her clothes then placed them onto the bench outside of the showers. She chose to ignore the other males and females who past him after tossing their clothes into their own piles. But not T'Spock. She had to fold her laundry. Neatly. Lea had gleefully ignored the Vulcan after getting himself undressed. As it turned out Lea had many scars on her backside. T'Spock placed her slippers on the top of the clothes. T'Spock walked into the wet scenery filled by voices. There were black and white old people here as well. Some of their bodies were covered by soap bubbling their bodies in white and blue colors.  At least one backside to an alien elderly had a lot of ridges in the middle spreading down to their toes.

T'Spock entered a empty shower.

The water jetted out of the shower-head.

"Umoja ni fahari yetu,dada kofia ndio nguvu,chuki na ukabila," It sounded Swahili. A man's soft, well melodied voice was singing through the room. "Hatutaki hata kamwe,lazima tuungane, tuijenge nchi yetu,pasiwe hata mmoja,anaetenganisha."

It _was_ Swahili. T'Spock had not heard Swahili since she visited Kenya briefly with Pring to get themselves reacquainted after being gone for so long on her duties. T'Spock did not regret the night they shared together. It was a serene, quiet one. Now that T'Spock thought about it, Pring had almost smiled at the dancing the young men were doing. Young and beautiful. And T'Spock recalled taking his hand, sending the message, that he was magnificent just as them in her eyes. And he, in turn,squeezed her hand back. A rare show of emotion in public for her and himself. Through their bond,he had sent back a wave of gratitude and affection. T'Spock had taken care of herself after the birth of the twins and eliminated her baby fat by regular exercise when she had the time.

"Kwa uchungu na mateso,kwa vilio na uzuni,tulinyakuliwa uhuro," The man continued to sing.  T'Spock recognized the lyrics as Kenya's patriotic song from the late 21st century. It was historically regarded as their patriotic song. It was 'Daima' Kenya by Erica Wainaina. Daima meant forever in Swahili. T'Spock and Pring had heard it with the chorus half a hundred years ago on their visit. "Na mashujaa wa zamani,hawakushtushwa na risasi, au kufungwa gerezani,nia yao ukombozi kuvunja pingu za ukoloni."

T'Spock rinsed through his hair then her body humming to the singing.

"Wajibu wetu,ni Kuishi kwa upendo," The man continued on the last verse. "Kutoka ziwa Mpaka pwani,kaskazini na kusini."

The water beat against T'Spock's skin sliding the filth down off her skin. Spock used a sponge to clean her body. A song in Vulcan came up into her mind. Well, a translation of a song that her daughter T'Shawk had listened to on highly illogical volumes. Spock recalled coming to Vulcan on Shore Leave when T'Shawk was sixteen. Her oldest daughter reading a book regarding safety measures in emergency situations on a starship. T'Shawk curled up against the backside of her Sehlat I-Chichi. T'Spock snapping her fingers and needing to raise her voice. It was illogical for a Vulcan mother to be required to do so. T'Spock suspected that her daughter had inherited a bit of humanity in her. Rebellious against the Vulcan ways much like Spock's lost sister T'Sybok  (A remarkable healer, no doubt) and preferred following her gut rather than logic. It was acceptable that T'Shawk lowered the volume so Pring could properly meditate on more serious matters. Such as Erin's gender transition. T'Spock had a talk with T'Shawk that day. The day she learned her son had made her decision of what her career was to be. And here she was. Almost living forever. Unlike her son.

Spock started singing in Vulcan, not the chorus lyrics, but mostly the verses.  It was 'Live forever' by  Dru  Holcomb & The Neighbors. Singing the song felt: right. She felt closer to her deceased daughter than she did in the past hundred years. It also felt like grief was coming out and her feelings poured into it. And it felt like closure to T'Spock. She could feel almost as though, half way through, that she was being watched. t'Spock contemplated whether to turn around bare naked in front of two unsuspecting old people. It would be inappropriate. Then again, everyone was naked. T'Spock looked over her shoulder to see a Klingon and a human who shared the same face (Except for the forehead ridge) staring at her appearing to be impressed.

"I am Kolothine, and this is my 'twin', Trelanie." Koloth said. Her once black hair was completely gray. She looked like a respectable Klingon at that. And it was illogical for a Klingon to be here. Klingons were long living like Vulcans. They could live up through their hundreds even to their two hundreds. The only way they would  accept death is by fighting. Fighting until their last breath. That's how they usually go down. Fighting. Rather than dying by old age. It was quite odd to see a Klingon in a nursing home. Then again, so was seeing a Vulcan in a nursing home with humans.

"You have a impressive voice." Trelanie said, with a wave and in awe.

"You must be Ambassador T'Spock." Kolothine said.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said.

"Brother, let the woman take a shower." Trelanie said.

"We should allow him into Sto-vo-kor." Kolothine said.

"That band is for Klingons." Trelanie said.

"You are not exactly a Klingon." Kolothine said.

"I got the spirit of one." Trelanie said, with a red face. "That counts!" She gestured over toward T'Spock. "She doesn't."

"Violence is illogical." T'Spock said.

"See!" Trelanie said, waving her hand.

Kolothine shook her head ducking back into her shower.

"My sister is victorious at tennis just like me," Trelanie said. "I am willing to bet you are not good at it."

T'Spock raised her slanted gray eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" T'Spock inquired. A smile grew onto the human's face.

"Yes." Trelanie said.

"I would accept it if it were in the afternoon." T'Spock said.

"Twelve forty three PM, sharp?" Trelanie said.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said.

"You got a match, Miss Spock!" Trelanie grinned, ducking back into the shower.

T'Spock turned her head away then resumed to cleaning herself.  Koloth was a pure Klingon. This Trelane person had to be related to Koloth in some manner. Or they were a rare example of doppelgängers meeting each other, getting acquainted, and the other doppelgänger convincing the other doppelgänger that they were brothers when in fact they were not. It was fascinating to T'Spock that a doppelgänger likely convinced a Klingon of such. Or the Klingon really did not have any living family members remaining. Then it became obvious to the fact that having someone around likely comforted the Klingon. Logical. But not why she was here.

She stepped out of the sonic shower's line of perception. The water stopped jetting out of the rounded shower head.  The water beneath her feet was was shortly there after vanished returning to the dry floor it had been before. T'Spock turned around then walked out of the shower where at the exit she came across the towel hanging on a rack. A rather nice and dry white towel that hadn't been there before. Most showers in Star Fleet were sonic but surprisingly this was straight out of the 22nd century. T'Spock picked up the towel to reveal that there was another one. She wrapped the other around her chest allowing it cover her lower section. She then went on to dry her other limbs using the sparetowel.

"You have  a gorgeous voice," Came the man's voice, at least the one that had sang that beautiful Swahili song. Spock lowered the towel from her face to see a dark man with a afro hair style that had white hair and a pair of pretty earrings. He had a towel that was wrapped around his waist. "Nnamdi Uhuro, former Admiral, formerly head of linguistics."

"Greetings," T'Spock said,doing the Vulcan salute. "I am T'Spock."

"Ambassador T'Spock?" Uhuro said, in surprise.

"Yes." T'Spock said.

"For a Vucan, your singing is like sugar," Uhuro said. "Here I thought Vulcan's can't sing."

T'Spock raised her left eyebrow.

"Vulcans are capable of singing," T'Spock said, lowering her eyebrow. "We are a very private species when it comes to our culture and entertainment."

"What is your national anthem?" Uhura asked, curiously.

"Live long and prosper." Spock replied. "I am surprised that humans are not well aware of it."

Uhuro had a slight smile grew on his wrinkled brown face.

"You are going to feel right at home, Miss Spock." Uhuro said, patting lightly on her chest.

Uhuro went past T'Spock wiping off the wet surface on his arms using a spare towel singing. T'Spock distinctively remembered that as the great Tribble song. The one that was created shortly after the infestation on a Bird-Of-Prey. It was a widely known song because it was created in the honor of the Tribbles that were nearly forced to extinction due to the Klingons. The only reason why they had been rescued was due to the efforts to sterilize them and control their population as they grow, and find their home planet. There was a strict quarantine for the planet. Tribbles were not allowed in Klingon space.  The tribble were under control under Federation space. T'Spock saw Lea's male like figure stride down the hall with a towel wrapped around her hair at the top. _Has Lea been engaged in gender transitioning?_ , T'Spock thought. She should ask. . . eventually. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

On the replicator appeared a bowl of plomeek soup along with a spoon and a Vulcanian plant leaf on a tray. On the tray was a small block of cheese, garlic, and pickles. There was also a napkin on the tray along that had a spoon alongside it. T'Spock turned away from the replicator only to find herself occupied with a bright eyed Lea. It was a stunning transformation from this morning. She couldn't tell if there were bags under her eyes any more. She was just driving on energy. And she looked less grouchy as she did before going to take a shower.

"Hey ya'all!" Lea said. "This is _former_ Ambassador T'Spock," Lea wrapped a free hand around T'Spock's shoulder. "She is new here and the widow Vulcan who hasn't dropped the 't' in her name, _yet_." She was smiling from ear to ear. "What makes it better is that she is my new roommate!" Lea squeezed the Vulcan's shoulder. "Give her a decent warm welcome."

T'Spock was greeted with "Hello Miss Spock" in unison from many people in the wide room.

"There saved you the embarrassment." Lea said, letting go of the Vulcan's shoulder then walked away.

"I fail to see embarrassment." T'Spock said. Then she shook her head. "Humans were always like that." 

T'Spock came over to a suitable seating area. Which appeared, to T'Spock, the only logical place to sit. At a table with little to no one. T'Spock used the spoon to slice the cheese into various slices and did the same for the pickle. T'Spock sprinkled the cheese into the Plomeek soup. She took a stab at the pickle then put it into her mouth and started to chew. She slowly stirred the plomeek soup with his spoon. Lea looked over to see the Vulcan was sulking at the empty table. Her back was hunched, her elbow was on the table, and she had the drifting look in her eyes.

Lea sighed.

 _I am going to hate myself for this_ , Lea thought _, but I know the signs_.

Lea came over with her acquired tray of eggs, bacon, salad,and toast.

"Hey, T'Spock!" Lea slid herself alongside the Vulcan.

T'Spock dropped her spoon into the plomeek soup.

"What is it, doctor?" T'Spock asked, picking up the spoon and cleaned it with a recyclable napkin.

"I know one when I see one," Lea said, pointing at T'Spock. "I know why you are really here."

"Humor me." T'Spock said.

"I have seen that look for the past five years only more depressed and treatin' life like everythin' is  background noise." Leah said. T'Spock stared at the doctor quite blankly. "You're a sad, lonely Vulcan."

T'Spock raised her eyebrow.

"Really, doctor?" T'Spock asked.

"Yes," Lea said. "Because I never met that woman face to face, nor really knew her, but she is over there in the 'depressed' group!" She pointed over her shoulder toward the direction where T'Spock could see that same woman from earlier (who had been at the doors to the patio) eating away at a much healthier food even though she seemed to be disliking it. "And she hardly ever talks. She never speaks while eatin'. You would think I got through that background noise. Tried. Failed."

"Who is she?" T'Spock asked, lowering the spoon after taking a sip.

Lea stared at the Vulcan, her jaw almost went slack at the question.

"Repeat that." Lea said. T'Spock looked at Lea quite blankly.

"Who is she?" T'Spock asked.

Lea looked over then back to T'Spock.

"She is really that unrecognizable . . ." Lea said. T'Spock had a 'go on' look about her face. Lea sighed. "That woman _was_ Jane Tiberia Kirk." T'Spock's hand started trembling as she lifted the spoon up to her mouth. "Saved Star Fleet's butt many times." T'Spock took a sip from the spoon. "You could probably argue humanity as well was saved. Goin' back in time. Changin' history, or so she claimed on her file." Lea poked a fork at her salad. "She stopped bein' that heroic captain sometime after the _Enterprise A_ was destroyed. It destroyed her. Losin' everyone she knew. But that doesn't mean she shouldn't stop livin'."

"And former captain Kolothine?" T'Spock asked.

"She is here to be the one kills Kirk: life support wise." Lea said. "Kolothine prefers to be the one who kills the captain over that augment Khan." T'Spock saw Kolothine and Khan trading glares with one another. Mark was in between them with a old Andorian by his side. "Captain Kirk was well known for comin' to Kolothine's rescue numerous times that were return in kind."

"And Khan's story?" T'Spock asked.

"Kirk left her and seventy-three followers on a hospital planet to begin a colony," Lea said. "Star Fleet finally recognized their colony about fifty-three years ago. Maybe it was sixty-three, been too lon' since it happened."

"It sounds like quite the affair." T'Spock said.

"McCoy?" Came Uhuro's voice. 

"Over here," Lea gestured over toward the empty unoccupied table with one two people. "With the newbie." She turned herself toward the direction of the Vulcan with a self assured smile. "I would like you to meet your new friends, Miss Spock." Lea said. "My friends are your friends."

In a flash appeared four people sitting in chairs at the table with trays of their own. It was like they had been beamed onto the spot instead of speeding their way there. One of them was a old Asian woman with gray hair,the second woman had a scar on the left side of her cheek with prominent bushy eyebrows, the third woman had hair that had been graying, and there was Uhuro smiling from ear to ear. Lea gestured over toward the group.

"This is former Admiral Hikari Sulu." Lea said.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Spock." Hikari said, with a nod.

"This is former Admiral of Security Pavlovna Chekov." Lea said.

"Mrs Tuwok used to tell me many stories about you." Pavlovna said.

"T'Tuvok claimed you had a dirty mouth when it came to jokes." Hikari said.

"She does."Lea said, gleefully.

"T'Tuvok. . ." T'Spock said. "I do not know who you are talking about."

There was a long concerned silence in the group that had their attention shift toward Lea.

"Dementia." Lea said, in a low voice. "With a case of Bendii syndrome." 

"Oh dear, you poor Vulcan," Uhuro said. "You must be a little cinnamon role." 

"I am not a cinnemon role." T'Spock said. "And never have been." 

"She is so pure." Uhuro said. "Isn't that cute?" 

"No, it's not cute." Lea said. "It is downright sad and bitter." She took a stab at her salad then put it into her mouth and began chewing with a grouchy expression on her face. She covered her mouth. "Despite combined efforts, there is no way Bendiis can be cured. She will die from it in the next few years." 

"So there is a chance that . . ." Uhuro started to say but his face faltered. "I never outlived a Vulcan before." 

"Maybe we can make it a good experience for you," Hikari said. "Being here and making the most out of your remaining lifespan." 

"That is kind of you," T'Spock said. "But I am afraid when the end draws near, you will hardly see me." 

"Now hold on a second, what you mean by hardly?" Lea asked. 

"I believe no one would like to remember seeing a Vulcan once put together falling apart," T'Spock said. "As your saying goes regarding old dogs: "Sometimes they go out into the forest to die". Which is what I am not saying." 

"Then what are you saying?" Hikari asked. 

"I will likely be transferred when my condition has become worse and my short term memory turns me into a shell of who I was. The damage done will be irreversible." T'Spock said. Pavlovna was trying to think of what to say. She was gathering the internal courage she had to test the Vucan's memory. "There is likely a chance my caregivers will be doing what is best for those who care about me and myself, respectively." 

"You don't. . . remember. . ." Pavlovna started. 

"Remember who?" T'Spock asked, as Lea and the rest were sharing worried glances. 

"Mrs Tuwok." Pavlovna said. 

"Uncertain." T'Spock said. 

"Rear Admiral who is overseeing the _Discowery_ 's new crew to be selected?" Pavlovna said. T'Spock tilted her head. "The one trapped in the delta quadrant for sewen years aboard the _Woyager_?" T'Spock straightened her head. "The Wulcan who got to become Rear Admiral faster than anyone in history? The one who attended your grandson's wedding?" There was no reply from T'Spock. "It must be bad."

"At least you were able to get old lookin' like you were thirty for a hundred years." Lea said.

"My hair began turning gray twenty years ago." T'Spock said.

"Which makes my point." Lea said

"How old are you, doctor?" Spock asked.

"One hundred sixty." Lea said.

"You look forty." T'Spock said.

"And you?" Lea asked.

"One hundred fifty-seven." T'Spock said.

"We are the same age." Uhuro said, taking a bite out of her bacon.

"One hundred sixty-one." Hikari said.

"One hundred forty-two!" Pavlovna said.

"I stopped countin' after I hit seventy-one." Scotty said.

T'Spock raised an eyebrow.

"And how is not occurred to you that the doctor does not look her age?" T'Spock asked.

"Many times." Scotty said. "The great bird of the galaxy blessed her."

"Blessed by Georgia's fields." Lea said, with a pleased grin.

"We have green thumbs." Pavlovna said, holding both of her thumbs up. T'Spock did not see the woman's thumbs were green. But perhaps she was being figurative. Leland was a woman who used figure of speech when it came to meddling with genos, skeletons, mother nature's plans for the human body, and everything in general that related to science and medical care. It reminded T'Spock of her once colleague.

"And this is former Admiral Majorie Scott." Lea resumed.

"Aye. Scotty." Scotty said.

"She prefers to be called Scotty." Lea said. "She was stuck inside a transporter for what? Twenty-three years?"

"Seventy-five." Scotty said.

"And  it doesn't stop her from drinkin'." Lea said, as Scotty poured a glass of scotch.

T'Spock saw one of the nurses heading their way.

"I believe that is illegal in a nursing home."  Spock said.

Scotty smiled, ducking the bottle under the table where it vanished out of her sight. Lea twiddled her fingers together. Her salad laid before her on the table almost untouched. Hikari resumed what she was eating and so had Uhuro. Pavlovna was humming to herself picking up a bacon sandwich paying no attention to the scene around her. Spock took another sip from the plomeek soup. 

"Miss Scott," Nurse Rand said. "Where is the bottle of scotch you refuse to hand over?"

"I have no scotch on me,laddie." Scotty said, with a shrug.

Nurse Rand looked down. His brown hair was curly and large. He was the descendant of Commander Jason Rand once, mistakeningly, assigned to the _Enterprise_   in 2366 then reassigned to a Vulcan vessel that was studying what would be called a 'miracle cure for the blind' that eventually turned out fruitless until the next task came in hand. Replicating eyes via cloning. Jason Rand climbed the ranks afterwards from a experience with the then commander Georgia Wallace. And became a doctor aboard the _Enterprise_ briefly for a couple years before it limply returned from a battle with the Romulans and ended up getting destroyed afterwards. Commander Rand died on a transport vessel to visit her daughter and newly born third grandchild in 2300.

Nurse Rand was named after that very Rand.

Nurse Jason Rand, that's her name.

Rand looked toward the Vulcan.

"Where is the scotch?" Rand requested.

"Under the table." T'Spock said.

Rand looked under the table.

"I don't see it." Rand said.

T'Spock raised her eyebrows as Lea, Scotty, Pavlovna,Hikari, and Uhuro were beaming from ear to ear. T'Spock lowered her eyebrow looking at Lea with a curious expression in her eyes. The nurse sighed placing a pill on the table in defeat. T'Spock looked over toward the nurse. It appeared that this was a common occurrence. T'Spock took another sip from the plomeek soup that tasted delicious to her tongue.

"Scotty," Rand said. "You must take the pill after you finish breakfast."

"Why do I need the pill again?" Scotty asked.

"It repairs the damage you are doing to your liver." Rand said. "I don't want you to die earlier than you are supposed by not taking it."

"But it's bitter." Scotty complained.

"If you don't take it then who is going to be there when they finally install those sonic showers?" Uhuro asked. "Who is going to teach Nurse Brockley how to fix the engine of a Ford? Who is going to tell me that I am speaking in another language again other than in English as always?"

"And vhose going to remind Leonard about not being a grouch with the wisiting children?" Pavlovna added.

"I do not act like a grouch." Lea protested.

"On the contrary, you do." Hikari said.

"Remember the time the betazoid child came in?" Uhuro reminded Lea.

"She creeped me out!" Lea said. "I don't like someone movin' around in my head without my permission."

Scotty sighed.

"Fine," Scotty said. "I will take the pill."

Rand smiled.

"He apologized afterwards." Uhuro said.

"Only after seein' why I don't want people in my head." Lea huffed.

"Thank you all." Rand said, then he left the group be.

"And you met Nnamdi all ready," Lea resumed. "He is. . . or at least was. . .  part of the Legendary Seven from _USS Slater_."

" _Slader_." Uhuro corrected the doctor.

T'Spock swallowed what she had put into her mouth.

"That _USS Slader_?" T'Spock said. "The one that went through various measures to retrieve Star Fleet officers?"

"Affirmative," Uhuro said, with a nod. "By the time we got to the doctor . . ." He took a sip of her drink. "I rather not talk about that." She lowered the drink to the table gently. "The Klingons handed them over and insisted that it be never spoken of again."

"Klingons do not take prisoners," Lea said. "But for Klingons like Kolothine, they make generous exceptions."

Scotty took a drink from her glass.

"At least wodka doesn't kill my liwer." Pavlovna said.

"You are not a kid anymore, Pav," Scotty said. "Men drink scotch."

T'Spock raised her eyebrow seeing the contents of the see through cup displayed milk rather than what was standard for Vodka. Non-Synthehol had long been around for the better part of three centuries. Synthehol was still being served in Star Fleet, surprisingly, despite how people of all species preferred non-Synthehol. Root Beer was once a source of liquid that addicted people into it despite the risks it carried into potentially killing its consumers. But since then that threat has been eliminated. Root Beer is most commonly compared as the 'kiddy version of Synthehol'. T'Spock hadn't been aware that there was a feud between Vodka drinkers and Scotch drinkers.  It puzzled T'Spock as to why Pavlovna referred to it as Vodka. Because it was not.

"I rather not drink." Pavlovna commented then taking a drink from her cup as Hikari, Uhuro,and Lea were eating.

"Because scotch was not made in Russia?" Scotty asked.

"It was made in Scotland." Pavlovna said.

"Wait, it was?" Scotty asked, thrown off-guard.

Chekov appeared to be pleased of herself.

"Why of course," Pavlovna said. "Why do you think Scotch is named Scotch?"

Scotty considered it for a moment.

"Because it's scotch." Scotty said.

T'Spock's eyebrow had lowered as she resumed eating. But she was more focused on approaching the sad looking former captain once an admiral. More specifically how to approach the man. Lea had implied saying "Hello." would be ignored. So a mind meld would the be easiest way of making a greeting. Captain Kirk had saved the world with the whales. It was wide known. It was even more known that Gill Taylor, who Spock came across at Starbase 1, was from the past. Taylor's reaction was a slight scream then a stumble back covering her mouth. Her crew were by then getting their bearrings before returning to patrol in the next twenty-four hours. Gill apologized to the Vulcan then asked what she was, politely, explaining he never seen a person like T'Spock before but maybe on the TV most definitely in the fictional shows. Her face was uncanny. It was logical that she had a ancestor or counterpart in the past who worked as an actor.

"You are honestly considerin' goin' over to the man and attempt speakin' with him," Lea said. "Tell me you are not. It's a lost cause."

T'Spock lowered the spoon.

"I am a touch telepathic which means I can conduct a mind meld." T'Spock said, her head turned toward Lea.

"Without her permission?" Lea said.

"He is not paying attention to life and I doubt that she will notice." T'Spock said. "Not a lost cause."

"So you are thinking you can get Captain Kirk out of her shell?" Uhuro said.

"Out of her shell would be the appropriate term." Spock said.

"Personally," Uhuro said. "I think that is a good thing."

"I agree." Hikari said, with a nod.

"I looked forward to actually meet Captain Kirk when I was a young man," Uhur said. "To think I had it on my bucket list to serve under him." He sadly shook her head. "Well. . ." She sadly sighed. "We are  not getting any younger and nor is the captain. If no one tries to help then he might as well die alone. It is why we are all here in the first place. Not to die alone, after all."

It hit home for each and every one of them.

"You are all going to die before me," Scotty acknowledged. "I will be livin' till the day the Constitution class is back in style." He was sulking. "All I ever wanted was tae serve on a Constitution class starship. I had been given my new assignment. To be the Chief Engineer Officer of the _USS Enterprise_. But nae, I happened tae accidentally transwarp myself thirty-four years from Federation space by accident then was assigned on a colony workin' on creating a new engineerin' for a new starship! Then twenty-seven years later get stuck into a transporter. Damn transwarp. Wish I never worked on it for so lon'."

Uhurp put one hand on Scotty's shoulder.

"I am pretty sure Harden will be around in the next hundred years." Uhuro said.

"You vill not be alone,Scotty," Pavlovna said. "Not as long as you are here."

"How did you get back, Mister Scott?" T'Spock asked.

"Helpin' out and exterminatin' these big ugly beetle bein's that lay eggs inside their prey," Scotty cringed. "I made a lot of friends alon' the way. Promised them adventure and all that Star Fleet could give. Which they did. They enjoyed Star Fleet after our arrival. The _Enterprise A_ was already destroyed by then. Needless to say. . ." She looked down toward her hands old, large wrinkled hands. "They all died while I was . . ." Scotty almost choked on her words. "Gone."

"I grieve with thee." T'Spock said.

Scotty looked at the Vulcan with gratitude.

"At one point or another in our lives we would have been on the _Enterprise_ if not for reassignments," Lea said. "For example," Lea gestured over toward Hikari and Pavlovna. "Our favorite old married couple (who deny they are a couple) were up originally as Navigator and Helmsmen respectively of the _USS Enterprise_. But. . ." Uhuro took her hand off Scotty's shoulder. "They were assigned to two different starships. One of which crash landed on a planet with exotic and unique plants, befriended said sapient organisms, and helped the remainin' crew adapt while the distress call was sent.  But it was so weak that it took longer for someone to find them.

"Five years." Hikari aid. "They were beautiful plants." He looked off dreamily to the distance with the side of her face cupped. "And memorable."

"And it was thanks to the _USS Enterprise_ that they were found upon her voyage home." Lea finished.

"I served on a Russian wessel," Pavlovna said. "The Romanov. I ewentually serwed on the _Reliant_ as Lieutenant as chief security officer."

"Considerably, this woman was lucky to have walked on the _Enterprise_ for ten minutes then be beamed back to the Romanov after discoverin' an error was made with her assignment." Lea said. "We are like the ' _Could have beens'_ officers of the _Enterprise_."

"One big secret club." Uhuro said.

"The thin' is, you dae nae talk about it." Scotty said.

"No one talks about it." Hikari added.

"Fascinating," Spock said, intrigued lowering the spoon down. "The entire crew who could have been assigned to the  _Enterprise_ five year mission is at one location." Lea raised an eyebrow. "I served under the command of Christina Pike for eleven years until I was reassigned to the _USS Endeavor_ upon her promotion. I was a Lieutenant Commander, science officer, back then." Lea tilted her head. "Does it occur to you that is it odd we were diverted from our original five year assignment?"

"Nae." Scotty said.

"Commorodore Queen insisted it was a mess up." Uhuro said

"Padd work misplaced." Pavlovna said.

"Ship name mistaken." Lea grumbled, straightening her head taking a bite of her bacon.

"Technicality." Hikari said.

"And we still grouped up." Uhuro said, after chewing what was left of her eggs.  "We became very historic driven people despite not serving on the _Enterprise_." T'Spock was rubbing her chin contemplating how odd that was. "What was it like being on the _Enterprise_ for eleven years?"

T'Spock lowered her hand down.

"Eventful." T'Spock said. "You could expect chaos to unfold within the week. A distress signal to be received. Being thrown across the room under the attack of a unknown force that was neither Romulan or Klingon."

"Ah," Scotty said. "So it was like bein' in the wild west?"

"Of course." Spock said.

Scotty was grinning looking into the distance with her pancake being half eaten away covered in syrup and there was toast. Scotty's drink was half full. She had napkins on the tray folded neatly with a fork right beside the tray. Slowly an idea began to form in her mind. T'Spock answered the questions about the missions she went on with Captain Pike, Number One,and Doctor Boyce.  It made T'Spock feel nostalgia: fondness for the past. Talking about it felt good for her. In fact, Spock could clearly remember keeping her end of the promise for The Talosians by using _USS Endeavor_ to bring Pike there. It severely strained the non-professional relationship Spock shared with Captain Louise.

It took exactly one year, two months, thirteen days, eight hours, and sixty minutes to heal the relationship with the captain. Doctor Leland, however, was outright furious at T'Spock for keeping that back from her friend. Leland shouted fluent Russian when T'Spock approached her. It took T'Spock longer to reconcile with the doctor exactly thirty-five years. Which was also another reason why Leland likely made sure they never served on the same ship after their first starship assignment together was over. The day where they walked away from T'Spock, back when he had greater control,she believed that this had undoubtedly lost two potential life long colleagues. Drifting away further from the Vulcan. It took T'Spock five hours, thirty-three minutes, and four seconds to get rid of this emotion via meditation. T'Spock wondered if history would repeat itself if she attempted to bring forth her hand in friendship toward another human. Well, screw it. It was worth the risk. T'Spock no longer had promises to keep.

Scotty took her pill after finishing her glass of Scotch.

"Where is your bottle of Scotch?" T'Spock asked.

"In her ass." Lea said, taking a drink of her apple juice.

Uhura and the two older men had a laugh except for Scotty.

"Would you like some?"  Scotty said.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said, sliding forth her empty glass. "I would need a 'shot' if I am going to be doing what I believe I will be doing."

Scotty smiled, with Pavlovna looking over for Nurse Rand.

"He is busy with Charlie Evans." Chekov said, turning her head back toward the group. "Quick! Before he turns his attention back toward us!"


	9. Chapter 9

Lea decided it would be best to watch out for the  Vulcan. Because if she needed a drink of Scotch that would, as she put it, "Not affect me as the Scotch will be neutralized." And it was generally tempting to find out what can get a Vulcan really, really drunk. T'Spock meditated after breakfast then did extensive searches on padds stealing glances at the sitting Kirk. She had a spare padd beside her alongside another padd. T'Spock had one pad for 'book shopping', another for 'list of entertainment locations', and 'Ways to make someone happy'. Lea was generally stunned to see a Vulcan focusing on Terran's well being. Prior experience with Vulcans made Lea likely to be biased and she doubted himself because of that. Lea knit with Mark and Trelanie. They were making sweatshirts for little children with the small group.  And there was, so claimed, to be a group of children visiting during summer school the next day. A majority of these children were Aurian natives.

Then there was lunch and then dinner.

T'Spock refused to open up about what she was planning.

Lea had a strange feeling that she would not like it, at all.

* * *

Lea was awakened by a nightmare from  Galizeon. She was panting. And sweating. She heard her heartbeat against her chest. She was leaning forward counting to ten. Then she thought of early 20th century comedys that had been airing on the television set recently. She had a laugh. She rubbed the back of her neck feeling at ease. But for some reason she felt as though she was being watched. Lea paused, running through her mind of who she was sharing her quarters with. It wasn't M'Benga. It was the pointy eared Vulcan that had been concerning her lately. The Vulcan had a nightmare again. She pinched the bridge of her nose feeling the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Where am I?" Came T'Spock's voice.

And that was only the second night.

"Go to sleep, Miss Spock." Lea said.

"Do I know you?" T'Spock said.

"Leland's friend. McCoy." Lea said. "Lea McCoy."

"Who is Leland?" T'Spock asked.

Lea came to the edge of her bed feeling a vein sprouting from the corner of her forehead.

"Don't make me strangle you for wakin' me up, you pointy eared bitch!" Lea had turned in the Vulcan's direction.

Lea could not exactly see Spock's facial reaction in the darkness.

"My father married my mother before my conception." Spock said.

Lea fingers bended.

"Will I have to go through this every night with you?" Lea asked. "EVERY. DAMN. NIGHT?"

"It appears so as I am unaware where I am." Spock replied.

"Tell me where you think you are." Lea said.

" _USS Enterprise_. Am I being quarantined for a illness I have contracted?" T'Spock asked, her voice monotonous than it had been before.

Lea paused.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander T'Spock, you are sick." Lea said. "Uh. . . Doctor Boyce wanted me to make sure you didn't get out of your quarters." T'Spock was leaned up. Lea could feel the hair on the back of her neck were raised up. "And that Captain Pike authorized it. She thinks a little outside help could do a great deal with you."

"The captain is never wrong when it comes to decisions like this." T'Spock said.

"That he is." Lea said.

"What is her middle name?" Spock asked.

Llea paused, her mind reeling sorting through random middle names.

"Ricky."  Lea said.

"I had to make sure." T'Spock said.

Lea sighed.

Pure luck.

"Make sure what?"  Lea said.

"That I am not experiencing a hallucination of someone I have never met." T'Spock said.

 _YOU HAVE BENDII'S AND YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE_ , Lea wanted to scream.

"What if you are my hallucination?" Lea asked, laying his head back down onto the pillow.There was a eerie long silence. A smile grew on the woman's face as she turned over on the bed away from the Vulcan. "Good night, Spock." She closed her eyes thinking of much better times with her son John. "Good night, Geoffrie."

In the morning, when Lea woke up, T'Spock was already getting her clothes ready for the day whistling merrily. Which creeped the hell out of the doctor. She was sitting on the edge of her bed watching the Vulcan put on her slippers who looked at Lea with a raised eyebrow as if to say "Are you all right?" Lea dove straight to her drawer at the first word from the  Vulcan's mouth. T'Spock merely dismissed the unusual reaction then exited the room. Chapel likely came by so showers were going to start any minute.


	10. Chapter 10

The third night, Lea awoke from a nightmare clenching at her chest terrified. She just had another dream of her days at devil's run. She briefly closed her eyes, talking to herself, that it was all right. Lea reminded herself where she was. She had to use that phrase to calm herself, a technique she came up with herself, over the past hundred years living with this trauma. It wasn't dark in the room as the aura lights were reflecting through the window. The gentle colors of the aura lights were reflected on T'Spock's bed. The light show was pretty. And it reminded Lea of the LGBT flag that was discovered a hundred years ago. The doctor looked over hearing a faint voice from the Vulcan. Lea calmed seeing the Vulcan with her messy hair.

"Pring." T'Spock said, half laid on the bed and half laid off the bed.

T'Spock was still working on her plans hours ago. She forgot Lea's last name and mistakeningly said, "I am not up for your games, Bones".  Unfortunately, they were in the lounging room that was occupied. Needless to say it stuck because everyone was calling the southern doctor by the nickname Bones. Everyone. Including the nurses. T'Spock merely shrugged with the reply, "When I am busy, you do not want to speak with me.  I have learned that my busy persona is rather rude." And Lea had to comfort Mark after Khan's passing and so did a few of the men.

Lea had  a sigh.

This is going to be a long night.

Or at least she thought that.

"Come back." T'Spock said, her voice turning upset.

 _I am not going to reply_ , Lea thought, _because then I get a more induced amnesia Spock and she might be a child this time. Or a teenager._ Lea clenched her teeth, briefly. T'Spock has been letting her emotions come freely which is highly illogical for a Vulcan. But, for a hybrid of her age, it was highly logical. Nurse Brockley and Nurse Gilbert had calmed the Vulcan down when a conversation with Johanna Green. Something in the conversation had hit her in the feels section.  Miss Green was as confused as the nurses were. Lea had one arm over her forehead. She could take it. Lea had assumed, he could withstand the sad Spock willowing right across from him.

"Ashayam." T'Spock said.

 _That is it_ ,Lea thought taking her elbow off her forehead, _it has to end here!_

Lea got off the bed, rather annoyed, then came over to the Vulcan's bed. She turned the Vulcan over onto the bed. T'Spock's hand latched onto her fore-arm and then her other hand latched onto it as well. Lea's eyes widened briefly as the Vulcan tugged her in. Lea's head landing on the Vulcan's shoulder. And the Vulcan didn't make a peep. T'Spock arms wrapped around the human's waist. Lea could feel a sudden shiver trailing from her backside. Lea was being held in a hug like manner. Except it was not a consenting hug. She wasn't particularly happy about it. This was turning out to be the worst night, of any night, that Lea had. Worst night: ever.

Lea noticed another fact about the Vulcan. Which was utterly surprising from the Vulcan. T'Spock was radiating heat from her body. But don't Vulcan's have a cold body temperature? Lea ran through her research regarding Vulcan biology in general. Then it occurred to her that Vulcans get colder as they aged. They would practically be like a furnace when they were in their youth. The cool, warm heat from the Vulcan's body was luring Lea to sleep. Damn it, if this  Vulcan makes a comment about waking up with her in bed then she is going to kill the elder herself. Speaking of which,Lea had to also note to herself not to interrupt T'Spock when she is sleep talking and hanging halfway out of her bed. Lea's eyes felt heavy. It didn't help that Spock was entirely a comfortable person to sleep on.

 _Damn it, T'Spock,_ Lea thought as her eyes started to close, _why do you need to be so pitiful?_

Eventually Lea awoke, half awake, half asleep, in the center of the bed. It was partially dark and partially lit with sun rising light streaming into the room through the window. T'Spock had let go of Lea. She was laid on the other side of the bed with the blanket at her face. Lea rolled herself out of bed landing with a light thump. Lea looked over to hear the light snores of T'Spock. Good, she had not awakened the Vulcan. Lea pulled the blanket over T'Spock right up to her neck. She moved the pillow below T'Spock's head. Lea darted over toward her bed. She put the blanket over her shoulder glaring at the pointy eared humanized computer. The Vulcan was curled up in fetal position by the looks of it.

* * *

She was on her padd playing a crossword puzzle when she heard someone approaching her. She was in the lobby. Close enough to retired Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk was in a pink sweatshirt and dark blue pants. Lea was overhearing the sound from the television set showing  a rerun of the original Pokemon anime with Ashley Ketchum, Mitch, and Brock. The girl was known widely as the eleven year old who never seemed to age. That meant several old people were surrounding the tv set. Some of them were sitting on bean bags or in chairs, or just generally on the floor. There was a marathon being played of the original series. Most of the people in the facility were large fans of the franchise.

"Fun fact, did you know that T'Spock's name not only means uniter but resembling half of each others heart and soul?" Pavlovna asked, over the doctor's shoulder.

Lea sighed.

"No." Lea said.

"Her full name, S'Chn T'Gai T'Spock, if going with the translation," Pavlovna said. "Means: From the captain lady of the feast resembling half of each other's heart and soul."

Lea lowered her pen looking over toward Pavlovna.

"Are you actively researchin' just to find a conversation starter with Miss Spock?" Lea asked.

"Yes," Pavlovna said. "I want her to feel welcome."

"Some Vulcan's can't be stirred from their way of thinkin'," Lea said. "'Lookin' up information to start her main mission is makin' her happy."

"What main mission?" Pavlovna said, with a raised bushy eyebrow.

"The mission to bring Captain Kirk out of her shell." Lea said.

"That sounds easier." Pavlovna said.

"That is because it is, Pav," Lea said. "Did you do the weedin' all ready?"

Pavlovna grinned.

"Of course." Pavlovna said. "It was a fun task."

"I don't understand you two and your fascination with garden chores." Lea said.

"You grew up in Georgia,surely you understand your fascination with Georgia land." Pavlovna said.

"That is different." Lea said. "That is home."

"It's a hobby." Pavlovna said.

"I grew sun flowers for a few years and that was  a phase." Lea said. "Unlike yours."

"True, true," Pavlovna said.  "I am going to catch Miss Spock and ask her about those juicy fruit she came across during her time on the _Enterprise_." She held her hand out. "The ones that are juicy like the ones from The Lion King. The ones that were supposedly 'lost' after a cargo malfunction."

"Sometimes havin' somethin' lost that was never grown on a foreign planet is best to be lost," Lea said. "You never know what it is fully capable of."

Pavlovna considered that, then nodded.

"Good point." Pavlovna said, then she left Lea.

"About time," Lea said. She turned her attention to the crossword. "Now, where was I?" She looked at the text. "Bodacious. Course." 

"So, you have been acting strangely since this morning." Uhuro said, sitting alongside Lea during lunch period.

"You don't want to know." Lea said, picking up her salad sandwich.

"Nonsense," Uhuro said. "I want to know."

"Spock was halfway out the bed, I put her back in, and she. . ." Lea said.

"And she tossed you into yours?" Uhuro said.

"No, of course not." Lea said.

"Then what did she do?" Uhuro asked.

T'Spock was taking unusually longer to arrive in the mess hall.

"She grabbed me into her bed." Lea said, in a low voice.

Uhuro laughed.

"That is a record breaker for you," Uhuro said. "You do not sleep with men in their bed until two years."

Lea's right eyebrow twitched.

"Not funny, Ny," Lea said. "It was a matter of being humiliated or tortured by Spock never letting it down when I spoke."

Uhuro raised his eyebrows.

"She doesn't know you slept with her." Uhuro said.

"I intend for it to be left at that."  Lea said.

Uhuro appeared to be amused when something caught her attention.

"Bones," Uhuro said. "Is Miss Spock climbing a tree?"

Lea looked over her shoulder to see T'Spock reaching his hand out toward a black cat on the branch of a tree. There was a crowd gathered around the window.  Lea was taken back with widened baby blue eyes with expression of shock on her face then it turned into realization as she started to gape at the scene before her. Lea saw Hikari,Mark Macgivers,Scotty,the blue antennas stood out from the small group belonging to Mark'Less as one of them was shorter than the one to the left,Tralany,Evans, Green,and Pavlovna cheering on for the Vulcan, chanting, "GO MISS SPOCK!" Apparently they didn't have a ladder around the facility. And the cat was too scared to come down.

"She has gone insane," lEAsaid. She turned her head away.  "Took her long enough."

Nnamdi joined the growing crowd at the window. Mark Macgivers was part of the crowd appearing to be frightened. T'Spock's leg was on top of a stump to the side of the tree. The cat was hissing and growling at T'Spock with her tail curled around her side. T'Spock appeared to be determined on reaching the cat. She came onto a tree branch nearby the cat then cooed to the cat reaching her hand out. Evans was gasping at the sight. Pavlovna and Scotty were cheering on T'Spock. The cat reached her head out sniffing TSpock's fingers. The cat looked at the old Vulcan warily. The cat slowly creeped its way forward. From below there were nurses preparing a landing zone for the old Vulcan down below. Once the cat came into her arms, T'Spock smiled earning a 'awww' from the crowd.

"Miss Spock is smilin'!" Scotty said.

"Awww,she is a cute cinnemon role." Nnamdi said.

Lea turned toward the side with a bewildered look. Her eyebrows shot up. Vulcans, even for Hybrids, were rather private breeds that expressed emotions in private but never in public. Since she is in the throes of Bendii's, expressing it with her given permission in public was a large step. Was she out of her Vulcan mind? T'Spock was sitting on a tree branch gently stroking on the cat's backside. The branch had a loud crack. Lea saw the split in the branch. Then T'Spock vanished from their sight. Lea felt her heart leap when the Vulcan vanished. The Vulcan did not seem like the type to be weighing enough to break a tree branch. With all things considered, this tree has been around long before Lea came around. There was cause for alarm.

"Calm down, everyone," Nurse Rand said. "She will be fine. Nothing to look at. Please sit down and finish your lunch."

* * *

The lounging area was not at all crowded by the children during the class field trip. They were tall as Hobbits compared to the average adults inside Sweet Hill Nursing Home, and perhaps, they can be compared to them. They had pink small ears that were pointy and they lacked many characteristics that would be common for Vulcans. Their ears were large compared to the average adults. The children had curly hair. Some of the children had unique hair colors such as black, brown, and red. They were resting around Lea who was sitting in a bean bag wearing a pair of old fashioned glasses. Pavlovna was sharing a story of her days aboard the _USS Reliant_.

"And what did you do next?" One child asked.

"I used the radio against the anomaly." Pavlovna said.

"How?" The second child asked.

"Vell," Pavlovna said. "Since it was in my quarters and sitting in my chair."

"What did it look like?"

"It looked like . . . a human. . . but it had fangs!" Pavlovna said. "It was five foot six. It had silwer hair. It called itself a M, or, as a person calling themself an M came to me and congratulated me and the science officer for destroying it. We called it the species Mockerian with permission due from the captain."

T'Spock was at the corner of the room. There were tables that had holographic chess boards. It was quite unsettling to the Vulcan to see holoprograms switched over the favor of real, hard chess pieces. Holoprograms were easier to take care of. And were easy to place. There were two Aurians sitting around on the floor in front of the Vulcan with their hands cupping the side of their faces kicking their legs back and forth. Lea was one surrounded by a majority of the children on the bean bag taking a quick nap. T'Spock raised her eyebrow at the children sitting in front of her. The two raised their eyebrows back up.

"Do you have an adventure we can write about?" The blonde asked.

"Do you?" The black one added. "My parents say the people from Star Fleet have the best rap for giving good stories."

"Many of them are not suited for children." T'Spock said.

"Why don't you take the liberty to tell it as though you are telling a child?" The blonde one asked.

"Logical." T'Spock said. "I can tell you of the time my captain and Number One went to save a princess from an large, alien being who was seven foot tall, covered in fur, with horns to the side on both shoulders. It had large feet that left large imprints in the dirt. This monster plagued the city of Gavolonis." Their eyes were shining. "It did wonders of destroying the economy leading a pack to destroy markets and send residents fleeing. That is where the _Enterprise_ came in. . ." She tilted her head watching the smiling boys. "Are you reading my emotions regarding this story?"

"No, we just love the prologue." The blonde said.

"You have great memories of the first officer and captain,that is all." The black one said. "It's so sweet how you miss them."

"Do go on." The blonde one said.

"Right, where was I?" T'Spock said.

"The _Enterprise_ had arrived above the city of Galvonis in orbit. " The black one said.

"Of course," T'Spock said. "I came to the transporter room  where I was greeted by Doctor Boyce, Number One, Captain Pike, Lieutenant Richards, and Lieutenant Donnel."


	11. Chapter 11

_The fourth night started with a nightmare for Lea. She was back with four hundred personnel in a long array of cells. It was underground. Light hardly entered the building. Her blue uniform was torn to shreds. She was covering the injury of the USS Centerpide's captain located in the chest. She didn't have the necessarily tools to fix the captain up. She used what remained of her shirt to cover the captain up. She no longer was in black pants but gray regulated ones. She was shirt less. There were signs of scars around her wrists that were not there in present day. She had a healing circular scar along her neck._

_"You!" A Cardassian shouted, pointing at Lea. The sizzling field cackled vanishing from Lea's line of sight._

_Lea looked over, scowling at the Cardassian._

_"Leave us alone." Lea said. "I am dealin' with a patient. Can't you see? She's goin' to die if she doesn't get constant pressure!"_

_The Cardassian rose up the phaser aiming it at the captain's direction. "She won't suffer lon' if you kill her."_

_"You think we would do a mercy killing?" The Cardassian had a scar located on the bridge of her nose. Her name was Baron._

_"No," Lea drawled. "You would do me  a favor, actually, by helpin' my patient."_

_"Get the doctor out." Baron ordered the two Romulan's. "You see, doctor, much as I would love to do that I cannot. We have a study to accomplish with the Romulan Empire." Two Romulans entered the room. "And we want to see how Terrans withstand excruciating pain."_

_The two Romulans took Lea by the arms and dragged her out._

_"I will never give what you want, cold blooded pain lover!" Lea shouted, struggling in the grips of the Romulan's._

_Baron snickered,closing the doors to the cell._

_"So you say." Baron said. "'Medical' doctor."_

_"LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!" Lea struggled, her fingers were rolled up into fists. She could still remember the sessions she had with Romulan and Cardassian torturers. They were clear as day to her. Like it was just yesterday. The pain still lingered. "I am a doctor, damn it, not a  Terran lab rat!"_

_The Romulans brought Lea into a chamber where they kicked her into the center. She recoiled in pain. Lea landed roughly. Her entire body was trembling. She had a pain in the center of her abdomen. She could see there was a Cardassian who had who had spikes dotting his head and a wicked grin set about his face. He held a collar in her hand that had a glowing green center. Suddenly something metal wrapped itself around her knees and elbows._

_"Welcome to your session, doctor," Verance said, walking around the doctor. "I saved this just for you." He placed the item around her neck. "Some of the crew members didn't stick around for the level three voltage." The metal parts let go of her limbs. "What I am about to give you is what no one else--"_

_Lea pinned him against the wall pinning her elbow against the Cardassian's neck. The Cardassian was much skinny and less bulky than the rest she had encountered. Verance looked as though he were impressed and raised an eyebrow making the snarky comment, "It appears you are tempted to kill me." Lea growled at the comment, furious internal rage boiling inside, at such a insidious comment. It was insulting to her.  
_

_"Let me go or  I will kill you so fast you can't get armed Romulans in here." Lea said. "So save it. I have heard the same damn theme every time I come in here." Her forearm was pressed closer against the lizard's neck. "I don't want to kill you but you makin' it very desirable in exchange for my death."_

_Suddenly sharp, agonizing pain erupted from her collar. Lea stumbled back reaching at her collar stumbling back onto the floor with a scream. Verance stepped aside getting to the exit not making a sound. Lea felt helpless. Unable to defend herself. It was like being stuck inside a glass case of feels. Lea saw his face stare right back at her. The black eyeliner above his eye. She was a regular in the torture chamber for Lea unlike the other various Cardassians and  Romulans. sHe let go of the collar then ran after her, furious. How did he do it? How did he activate it when she had her hand around his neck? Obviously he had a mobile device. That was the only reasonable solution._ _Lea lunged into the shields, the agony increasing, and her nerves were becoming the victims of it. Lea fought back tears._

_There, she saw Baron with his arm wrapped around the man's shoulder who was waving at her She wasn't going to let them enjoying his pain. Not at all. Lea forced her foot onward. Her insides feeling the electrical onslaught. He was going to give them his pain. And he was going to get out of here. She was going to get everyone out of here. She was going to go home and see his teenage son,John McCoy, and hug him and tell him how much she loved him. She was going to run down a hill enjoying the nature. The sweet blades of Georgian grass. The tree set outside the McCoy residence. The lake outside where her late mother Dana McCoy fished with Lea as a child and they would toss the fish back in to catch them again. To swim in the water. She yearned the warm breeze in the summer in Georgia. To fall down into bed, unharmed, and happy, and with her baby boy in her arms again telling him how much she cherished him. Lea forced herself forward._

_"She is a stubborn human." Verance said._

_"So much pain and all he can do is continue it?" Baron said. "Quite a interesting specimen we have here."_

_Her eyes twitched furiously glaring at the two._

_"I believe we found ourselves a long term test subject." Verance said, as a smile grew on his face._

_That same memory haunted Lea. Because that day she knew it would not be easy to escape the hardship of the two. And this was just the beginning. Her legs were burning in pain. He could feel like the shield was ready to rip in half. Her heart was struggling to beat supplying blood throughout the body. It was game over. By simply being stubborn to defy them. Which he would never let down. Lea stepped her leg forward. Her body boiling in rage. Heated, genuine rage. The USS Centerpide had become a mystery at the time on what happened to her crew where there were signs of a fight that took place all over.  They were all declared missing in action then. Lea McCoy would never get to see him join Star Fleet,graduate high school before that, buy his first dog, buy his first air-car, meet his first alien being in Star Fleet, advise him if it would be worth it to join Star Fleet with her own experience, and be there for John in general for the next few years. This memory was one of many memories that became dreams for Lea._

_She would not bow._

_She would not scream._

_She would not entertain them._

_She would annoy them in the proper McCoy way._

_However painful as it was for her._

_"You will be a welcome addition to our collection." Verance said, with a sly smile._

_Five years before Verance would be swiftly murdered single handedly by a Klingon named Kolothine. The same who would hold her hand out for the doctor and requested, "Take my hand if you want to live" when she was no longer Lea McCoy. Lea McCoy was, in a sense, comatose.  Lost under mother nature's form of self defense built into humans. His baby blue eyes meeting the eyes of the green eyed Klingon. But a silver of humanity had remained. Just enough to  take the hand of the Klingon. All Lea was thinking then was a name. John. She had made it her mission to stay long alive long enough to see him have grandchildren which he later did. And great-great grandchildren. It took years for Lea to recover._

_"Very nice of the ship to attack." Baron said._

_"It was your boyfriends idea." Verance said._

_"No, it was your idea as I recall," Baron said, unwrapping his arms from around her. He stepped forward to the panel then moved something. The pain become hotter to his bones and muscle and skin. "I just went along with it."_

_Baron would escape before the Klingons arrive leaving Verance to fend for herself._

_"Perhaps we should wait for her kin to search for her," Verance said. "Just so we can have another die before her eyes. Slowly and painfully."_

_Lea crashed through the shield crashing into him.  
_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lea screamed._

Lea awoke with a pant and a gasp on his bed. Her cheeks were tear stained.  She looked over to see T'Spock sitting on the edge of her bed across from Lea appearing to be scared but mostly worried and concerned. These were expressions coming from a Vulcan. It was like she was drifting off into space. Lost in thought that was swirling around in that sophisticated but logical mind. Vulcans didn't strike as frightening at night but it was light enough for Lea to see the inside of their quarters. Unlike how many times in the past week Lea could not see the Vulcan at night this time she could see T'Spock's face. Lea leaned herself upwards. Perhaps the Vulcan was ready to open up about his plans.

"Miss Spock," Lea said. "What is wrong with you?"

T'Spock had her hands on her knees, visibly trembling.

"I . . . I lost my way to the mess hall." T'Spock said.

"It was your fourth day." Lea said.

"Lea, I forgot who and where I was at exactly 12:45 PM," T'Spock said, her voice rocky.  "I had no idea where I was. Then I saw the cat stuck in the tree. The cat looked like it needed help. Without thinking I climbed the tree and picked it up."

"So you got stitches because you hit your head against a tree branch." Lea said.

"I am scared of myself." T'Spock said.

Lea appeared to be startled.

"That is a load of nonsense," Lea said. "What you did was logical." _And human_ , Lea mentally added.

"It would be illogical to climb a tree at my age and fall without a soft landing." T'Spock said.

"So you are sayin' Vulcans who are one hundred don't climb trees?" Lea said. .

"That is illogical." Spock said.

"Well, you are like cats." Lea said.

"Even though we have evolved from a breed of cats it is highly illogical for us to climb trees much like it is for you," T'Spock said. "I forgot to forewarn you . . . But being afflicted with Bendii's not only means neurological systems but you will be afflicted as well, potentially, with my emotions. Having memory loss is not part of Bendii's but it is part of my human half."

The bed creaked as  Lea sat alongside the Vulcan.

"You are scared of makin' others cry," Lea said. "Displacin' your emotions. Which begs to question why a nursin' home." T'Spock turned her head away."Maybe it is because it is highly unlikely you will do that. Because Vulcans are crazy prepared for hybrids like you." She heard a faint comment that sounded like, "In a pig's eye." or it could have been the wind as some overgrown tree branches racketed against the window. "I seem to recall that you told me that you are half human."

T'Spock turned her head toward the doctor.

"I do not remember saying that." T'Spock said.

"How lon' have you been awake?" Lea asked, out of concern.

"Twenty-six hours and thirty-three minutes." T'Spock said.

Lea raised her eyebrows.

"You haven't fallen asleep." Lea said. "Say, what helps a Vulcan remember?"

"Vulcans have a photographic memory." Spock said.

"But you are losin' your memory." Lea said. "That must be difficult for you to wrap your head around it."

"I am afraid of myself. I was never afraid of myself in my youth. But expressing emotions around others was a larger fear because it could hurt someone." T'Spock sighed. "It is incredibly rare for a Vulcan to lose their memory, And as was I rarity to be born in the beginning."

"T'Spock." Lea said, putting a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. "It is okay to be scared."

"This was unexpected," T'Spock said. "I was told they eliminated the genes for nearly everything," She lowered her head toward her lap. "Except for old age." Her voice grew smaller. "That cannot be cured."

"Why did a Vulcan go to Qo'Nos?" Lea asked.

Spock contemplated.

"Because of the Klingon pets?" T'Spock guessed.

Lea shook her head.

"To wed a Klingon." Lea aid, taking her hand off the Vulcan's shoulder.

Slowly, T'Spock started to laugh. It wasn't restrained but free. It wasn't uncontrolled from Spock's part. It was free will and logical. T'Spock understood the joke. At least his sense of humor hadn't left. Lea figured out that the Vulcan had dementia by asking Nurse Chapel and black mailing her, in order to make sure that she did have it. It was required in her part to have a Vulcan who forgot things as his roommate.  T'Spock wasn't spiking a fever, getting fatigue, and irritable, yet. But she was displaying the sign of Bendii: emotional out bursts. Uncontrolled.

Lea was smiling at the laughing Vulcan.

"Do you know why a Orion was thrown out of a threesome?" Spock asked, after the short laugh had ended.

"No. Why?" Lea asked.

"Because the woman couldn't stand the Orion's presence." Spock replied.

Lea and T'Spock laughed together until their laughter died.

"Let me help you."  Lea offered.

Spock turned her head toward Lea.

"You can't help me." T'Spock said.

"Spock, I didn't tell you how I recovered. Didn't I?" Lea asked.

"Negative." T'Spock said.

"Betazoid, though he took it too far." Lea said.

"How far?" T'Spock asked.

"I am psi positive because of that rotten idiot." Lea said.

"I did not take you for a telepathic." T'Spock said.

"I can't read minds, T'Spock," Lea said, shaking her head. "But what I can do is . . . I heard one referred to it as 'Vulcan Attendy' like."  Lea shook her hand. "What I am tryin' to say is: I can help you."

"In the occasion that my emotions are telepathically out of control." T'Spock said.

"If you let me." Lea said. "Will that comfort you?" The doctor leaned forward. Spock slowly nodded. "You are not alone,Spock. Being lonely makes you more forgetful than you are. I am a doctor so I know this." Lea turned her head away. "I went through the same thin' on a more extreme level." She briefly closed his eyes. "Only two hundred and thirty-three of us survived. Fought like hell. The captain, I am surprised he was able to pull through. I forgot who I was."

"Captain Julian Montegrio of the _USS Centerpide_." Spock said.

"Affirmative." Lea said.  "He was the one didn't forget. He talked to a inanimate McCoy. I don't know how that comforted him but it did." Lea looked over toward T'Spock, her real age showing, with bags under her eyes. She looked tired. She had few laughter lines. "Even with people there. . . .  You would think I wouldn't get lonely."

"Your thoughts were focused elsewhere." T'Spock said.

"My mind was elsewhere.  Self preservation, my doctors said,to keep the mind intact. I was in my happy place." Lea said. "I have been there, T'Spock. Despite it bein' happy . . ." Lea had a pause. "I know how exactly you feel."

"You will need to learn how to determine how to control others feelings, doctor." T'Spock said.

"I know that part." Lea said.

"Namely being Vulcans." T'Spock said. "Vulcans have stronger emotions than humans."

Lea's expression was replaced by a 'oh crap'. Perhaps, it would not be easy.

"No idea about that." Lea said, adamantly.

"Let me show you." T'Spock said, her hand out reached toward the doctor.

McCoy grabbed the wrist of T'Spock's hand.

"Do not look around my past," Lea said. "You will be havin' nightmares for the rest of your days if you did."

"As you wish." T'Spock said.

Lea relaxed.

"Thank you for respectin' my wish." Lea said, letting go of the Vulcan's wrist.

Spock placed his fingers on the side of Lea's face. Lea's eyes closed then he was thrown into a tidal wave. He managed to get a footing somewhere in the tidal wave. Then the wave steadied and it was actually relaxing. The doctor realized that she was keeping one hand up preventing the figurative representation of emotions from crashing over her. Interestingly, it was being pulled back by her hand. These were stronger than anyone he encountered. She looked up to see it was towering over her figure. Four to five stories. All Lea could do was stare at it wonder and awe. T'Spock had lived her course in life.

Lea felt relaxed and at ease.

The mind meld ended abruptly for Lea.

"Fascinating." T'Spock said, staring at Lea in wonder.

"What?"  Lea asked.

"I sensed a rare, but faint psychic bond developing between us." T'Spock said.

"So is that a good thin' or bad thin'?" Lea asked, wary.

"It can be both if it is allowed to develop to full term." T'Spock said. "And if allowed it will require constant care until it reaches maturity."

"You make it sound like it is a baby."  Lea said.

"Marriage is most certainly a baby." T'Spock said.

Lea lost balance on the edge of the bed.

"WHAT?" Lea fell over the bed landing on the meditation mat on her backside.

T'Spock stared blankly at the human.

"It is unlikely to become a marriage bond between a hybrid and a human." T'Spock said. "

"You were highly unlikely,"Lea said. "Explain to me what a marriage bond is."  She stood up folding her arms. "Don't try to change the subject on me."

"A marriage bond is a psychic link shared between two loving individuals who have become a union," Spock explained,watching the older woman pace back and forth in the room. "The most notable examples are in the Vulcan civilization. Marriage bonds come with hearing the others thoughts, sending comfort to one another,and pain when the other dies."

"Oh, look, I won't live past a hundred sixty," Lea said. "So I don't think we are compatible for another marriage."

The pain from the loss of Pring was still fresh. But the link she once shared was severed by the healers before it could become infected and lead to her untimely death. Vulcans were rather wary of bonding with humans due to their lifespan. T'Sarek, Spock's mother, had taken the steps to the broken bond after Alexanders's passing. Her mother was not there to attend Alex's passing.  T'Spock was with his father that day when he died. Alex's death strained the relationship between T'Sarek and T'Spock even more. They were not on speaking terms and Perry's drunken outburst had convinced T'Spock not to step foot into the house she was raised in. However painful as it was.

"Agreed," T'Spock said, with a nod. "But I believe at its infancy it will remain platonic. It takes years for a bond like this to grow and blossom into a greater form. Such as during intercourse that would make it become a full fledged marriage bond."

"I am sorry but I am not sleepin' with you, again." Lea said.

"Again?" T'Spock said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Er. . . I put you back into bed and you dragged me in." Lea said.

"Doctor, this kind of bond only occurs in what we call T'hy'la's." Spock said.

"What?" McCoy said.

"Soulmates." Spock said.

"Okay, I am goin' to bed." Lea said, then returned to her bed. She could feel the Vulcan's eyes staring through into her very being. She moved the blanket above her shoulder. "Stop starin' at me like I crushed your heart." She closed her eyes picturing better times. And it was disturbing. "And go to sleep,Spock!"

T'Spock felt better. Better than she had in years. She was comforted and for once, she knew that she wasn't alone. It was like at the end of a dark tunnel that finally had a ending to it. T'Spock slid her feet out of the slippers then slipped into bed. In the mind meld she shared with the doctor she had discovered a compatible katra and that link. That recognizable but very rare link. T'Spock's eyes closed where she entered a pleasant dream. T'Spock dreamed of Lea and herself stuck in a cold climate. Taking her into a cave and making sure she warmed up. Warmed up toward the one who had brought them to safety. Falling for the foreign named man by the name Zaharan. Going after the doctor who went out for some illogical reason. And telling the doctor, _"Together or not at all."_ It ended with T'Spock and McCoy returning to the present. A woman in a golden captain's dress with a bright smile awaiting for them. Taking the shoulder of T'Spock with warm, flirtatious eyes.

T'Spock awoke with a smile.

"Fifteen minutes till shower is running!" Chapel gleefully said.

Lea bolted upright with messy hair and her baby blue eyes looked at the Vulcan in wonder tilting her head.

"What are you smilin' about?" Lea asked.

T'Spock got out of bed.

"A pleasant dream, hinek." T'Spock replied.

"Don't tell me what it means." Lea said, getting up from the bed.

"It is not insulting," T'Spock said. "Vulcan is a beautiful language."

"I was called a marom hassu once." Lea said. "That was just insulting."

T'Spock slowly started to laugh coming over to the drawer.

"What?" Lea asked.

T'Spock leaned against the counter.

"What's so funny?" Lea asked.

Lea took out her clothes.

"That wasn't a insult," T'Spock said. "That was a compliment."

Lea felt her face grow red.

"The way it was delivered sounded that way." Lea said, as the  Vulcan continued to laugh light heartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marom hassu=Excellent doctor. 
> 
> hinek=Bones.


	12. Chapter 12

Pavlovna and Hikari were watering the plants including trimming the hedge outback. T'Spock's recent victory over Trelanie in tennis was well received by most of the elder folk. T'Spock had finally participated in the game after being requested by Kolothine and after being called a coward in Klingon. Trelanie was pouting with her arms folded while on her lap was one of four black cats for the nursing home. This cat was named Beauty. Pavlovna was using a enlarged pair of clippers alongside Hikari. Yesterday, Spock had rescued Lassiter. Lassiter was likely chasing a rat. Romanov, the third cat, was in the death ward getting a nap. And Grimm was somewhere around the building.

"You never talk about your family," Pavlovna said. "What happened to yours?"

Hikari did not reply, at first.

"I used to be married to a man named Ben."  Hikari said.

"Ah," Chekov said. "She must hawe been a lovely woman."

"She was everything that was lovely," Hikari said. "I found out I was bisexual when I met her. I was dating one of my high school sweethearts. You heard of him: Gregory Hilson. He was the one who fooled the Klingons into not killing his crew." Pavlovna had a smirk recalling that story. "I discovered Bennite had been in the academy  when we met on Starbase 1. He was a Botanist. When I came back, she had waited for me. Five years."

"Fiwe years. . ." Chekov said. "That is sweet."

"We had a child together in 2271," Hikari continued. "Demitri Sulu. He went to Captain the USS Enterprise B after Joan Harriman stepped down as captain." Hikari sounded proud of him. "I lost Bennite during a unexpected attack on the Excelsior. I managed to assign her on the Excelsior for the sake of being there. She wanted to be there. And I wanted him to be there." _Chop. Chop. Chop._ "Demitri was next to go in 2264. Before that my father and mother passed away sixty-four years prior."

Chop. Chop. Chop.

"I am so sorry." Pavlovna said.

"I have several grandchildren but . . . my son's daughter went lost in space on the way to Risa," Hikari said. "That was before I came here." Hikari looked over in the direction of the Russian. "What about you?"

"Great grandson is in the academy," Pavlovna said. "That's the only family I have left."

"No, really, why are you here?" Sulu asked.

"Irumodic Syndrome." Pavlovna said.

Hikari looked over at Pavlovna, oddly, while chopping away at the hedge.

"I have known you for three years and I did not take you for having hallucinations." Hikari said.

"It komes when inkonwenient," Pavlovna said. "It bothered me during my duties as Admiral being head of sekurity." The woman shrugged. "Peridaxon makes it easier to live with. I did not want to break when on duty. But it quickly became apparent that there were some minor side effects for Russians, oddly enough."

"And what is that?" Hikari asked.

"Obsessions over the smallest subject. Head ower heels into it." Pavlovna said. "Other than that it is a small side effect."

Hikari's eyebrows hunched forward.

"But how do you know it makes people obsess over the smallest things?"Hikari said.

"I read a study regarding those who were taking it." Pavlovna said.

"A study." Hikari said.

"Affirmative." Pavlovna said.

"Pasha, you do realize that not all the studies are true." Hikari asked. "Right?"

"This one is." Pavlovna said.

"Of course it is." Hikari said.

"Did you notice Mister Spock was glowing this morning?" Pavlovna asked.

Hikari paused, thinking back.

"No," Hikari said. "I did not. . ." She turned her head in the direction of Pavlovna raising a gray eyebrow. "You are not thinking . . ."

"Not really," Pavlovna said. "I think he got some good news about his family."

"Family news is always good news." Hikari said.

"Well,almost always." Pavlovna said.

"Right."  Hikari said.

"I can't help but think if we had serwed on the Enterprise at the same time . . ." Pavlovna said.

"You would have likely become my bridesmaid at my wedding." Hikari said.

"Mine too!" Pavlovna said.

Nurse Chapel came out of the doorway. He had his arms folded and did not seem to be pleased.

"Hey Chulu!" Chapel said.  

Their heads turned. Pavlovna lowered the clippers as did Hikari. They had seen this reaction from the woman numerous times before. The first time was when they rallied up everyone except for the silent one at the patio for a party. The patio woman  just didn't reply except Pavlovna put a party hat on the woman's head just for shizs and giggles and to make the atmosphere a little more fun. It took some of Pavlovna's skill to hack into the replicator and replace that morning's menu with cake. With vegetable frosting.  Uhuro volunteered to help and acted as a distraction with M'Benga.

"Fourth floor's balconies are overrun in weeds. I suggested you two to take care of it instead of a hired gardener." There was a wide grin appearing on the men's faces. "I do not want to hear the two of you bringing potted plants up there and forget to put them back on the first floor. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The two women said, with a nod.

"When do you think you will be able to get to it?" Chapel asked.

"Estimated time of arrival would be ten minutes and thirty-three seconds." Pavlovna said.

"Don't weed around the pool." Chapel said.

"What makes you think we would weed around the pool?" Hikari asked.

"This weed is one of the kind that send most of the nurses screaming." Chapel said. "It's all ready gotten through the door. Those usually on the fourth floor are on the third floor due to it spreading. We don't know how it climbed up to the balcony of the building but we are currently investigating it."

"Fiwe minutes." Pavlovna said.

"All right,girls." Chapel said, walking right back in to the building.

"We are going to need three buckets and some music playing in the background." Hikari said.

"I know what exactly to pick." Pavlovna said.

Hikari looked over toward Pavlovna.

"What song?" Hikari asked.

Our scene transition shows them walking toward a turbo lift walking past McCoy and Uhura working on a crossword puzzle. T'Spock is meditating in the shared quarters most likely considering the appropriate way to request Lea's help in some part of this grand plan she had to draw the turtle out of its shell. Anything significant enough to help. Mark was sitting alone watching TV alongside a red shirt who had Beauty in her lap.

"Oh, you know." Pavlovna replied.

The door opened before them.

"No, I don't." The two went into the turbo lift.

A familiar beat came over.

"When a liwing, sapient weed reaches toward the doors, there is only one song that is up for it." Pavlovna replied.

It took only a second for Hikari to realize.

"Oh!" Hikari said.  "Good choice."

Bad to the Bone by Georgia Thorogood & The Destroyers played drawing the attention of mostly everyone except for the others who didn't care about it. Harden looked up from his pad covering her ears seemingly annoyed. The doors closed on the two buddies. Hikari was the one to give the order for the floor number. And when the door opened, all they could see was long green vines everywhere. They were moving and twisting some of them around the legs of the tables. The two women shared a glance together with a raised unanimous eyebrow. The two women held up their clippers then dove straight in to the hall.

* * *

The fifth night,Lea awoke from another nightmare.  But it wasn't much of a nightmare than the others. It was different and colorful, bright, and hopeful. She had a strange dream of arguing with a much younger Spock regarding leaving someone behind and not returning to see if they were still alive. They both had turned toward the chief engineer for advice regarding the split decision since the captain as it appeared was gone. She awoke when the CEO opened her mouth to speak. Lea wiped a bead of sweat off her brow then looked over to see the Vulcan was fast asleep under the blankets.

McCoy sighed, relieved.

No more Spock being in distress when Lea woke up.

_. . . Hopefully._

Lea fell back onto the bed then drifted back to sleep thinking about the events of tomorrow that were planned by T'Spock. She was thankful that T'Spock did not recall what happened for the past five nights. She was having a bad week with the nightmares. She didn't give them much thought or consideration.  It felt good to help a Vulcan. That way T'Spock wouldn't be asking how she could help the doctor in turn with the nightmares. Every year there was a period of time when the nightmares returned waking her up every night. It often happened within a month then abruptly ended and the cycle would start again this time with a peaceful sleep. It felt a lot like a period.

Except it was worse than a period. She couldn't give herself a menstrual cycle hypo to relieve herself of the bad cramps or the other side effects of being on her period. This, too, will pass. She can weather it out as she had done countless times before. She didn't need a Vulcan to interrupt. The nightmares had become part of her life. It was a natural part of her life these days. And it didn't bother her as it used to in the past.  Mostly because she conquered the nightmares. And her new found fears in space.  She over came them as well. She didn't need any old Vulcan to get concerned. T'Spock had problems of her own that were more urgent than nightmares. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Bones," Chapel said. "You have a visitor."

Lea glared back at Chapel,just about after giving Spock a pep talk for going through with his own plan.

"I don't get visitors," Lea said. "Comes with bein' me."

"Well," Chapel said. "She is pretty insistent. She is in the waiting room."

"I will be comin'." Lea said, then she turned his head toward T'Spock. Chapel came over to Mark who was in a wheelchair with his hands together in his lap. He had a look of sorrow on his face. "Miss Spock, you are not goin' to chicken out on this. You planned all week on this--" T'Spock replied with "I am not sure it will go smoothly as I planned." Though the doctor continued. "--little mission of yours."

"It is not a mission." T'Spock protested.

"Mission: retrieve a poor woman from her depression," Lea said. "And technically that makes me the instigator and your side kick."

"You are not my sidekick." T'Spock said. 

"That I am not." Lea agreed. 

"I find you most agree-able." T'Spock said. 

"No, I change my mind, I disagree." Lea said.

T'Spock turned her head away to a book in her lap. 

"Are they ever going to agree on something?"  Green asked.

Mark'Less shrugged.

"Likely never." Mark'Less said.

"You did research about Jane like a school girl ready to meet her idol." Lea said. 

T'Spock nodded.

"I will do it." T'Spock said.

"Good girl." Lea patted the Vulcan's shoulder then went the opposite direction.

"I am not a dog." T'Spock said.

"Lick me!"  Lea replied, earning strange glances toward T'Spock from everyone around her in the rec room.

Lea made her way down the hall considering who else or what else remained in her life that could pay him a visit. She came into a rounded room with several tables that had seats. Lea came to a stop seeing a familiar figure sitting down in a seat with their hands together. It was someone she had seen before, or had she? She saw people who looked familiar to her in her lifetime after the Cardassian-Romulan camp. She noticed the Cardassian features on the man's face. The ridges on the side of his neck. And he was in Star Fleet uniform. Lea had come to a stop once the doors had closed.

"Doctor McCoy," Came a voice that sounded unusually: different. His bright green eyes stared back at the human. "I would like to inform you of news that would be beneficial to you."

Lea's hand squeezed into a fist.

"Why are you in that damn uniform?" Lea  asked.

"I understand your anger toward--"

"DAMN RIGHT I am! I saw fifty-three Cardassians. Not one lifted a finger when they saw my state. Not one. Not one refused to do what they did to me and four hundred souls." Now she was right toward the table. "I have nightmares because of it! I can't look at you without thinkin' of Baron! I can't treat Cardassians without bein' in that dreaded room. Murderous, blood chilling room. The smell of blood in the air. People dyin' of thirst and hunger because no one bothered to feed us daily. The stench of filth in the air. The sound of heavy footsteps echoin' down the hall makes me want to hide but no its someone else not a Cardassian.  I got PTSD because of what your kind did! AND WHAT THEY DID AFTERWARDS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PAIN IS UNTIL YOUR OWN KIND DOES IT TO YOU.  I trusted some Cardassian and they sold me out. Two deceivin' manipulative shoulder lovers! They brought me back when I made an escape with two officers. Two officers who were never found!" She shook her hand. "But they are very dead. DEAD." The Cardassian did not flinch. "If you were not in that uniform I would be paralyzin' you permanently with a hypospray that has a air-bubble located in a secret part of this room. Now, if you excuse me, I will not speak with a Cardassian! Over my dead body would I speak with one."

"Good," The Cardassian said. "There is war trial set up for the trial of Baron Von Sir." Lea was turned around by that point.  "Your torturer." She cleared her throat. "What she and her accomplices did were unforgivable. That we understand." She had her fingers clenching together. "But you may or may not be seeing Baron's face on your day in court"

Lea's hand were in fists.

"You are to testify." The  Cardassian said. "New Cardassia has no statue limitations regarding war crimes." Lea could feel something strange tingling inside. Validation. Possibly, perhaps it was. "We have located the survivors but we recommend you do not travel off planet for the next month. Baron Von Sir has well known diverse associates who do not wish to see him dead."

McCoy closed his eyes hearing his heart beat.

"Star Fleet has them on notice." The Cardassian said. "I would prefer you to tell the same story you told me. If possible. Because that painted your  experience quite well than the others." Lea closed her eyes thinking of how hard it was to go through rehabilitation. "They were unable to speak. We have eliminated those camps and making sure they are closed." He cleared his throat. Lea opened her eyes. "We would greatly appreciate your involvement. I understand your resentment toward our species but it will never happen again. And you will be part of what makes sure it never happens again. Because there is the death penalty up for Baron."

Lea went in the direction of the door.

"Thank you listening, Doctor McCoy." The Cardassian said.

The doors opened then closed behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane T. Kirk once was a shining star. A sun, if Lea had asked a hundred years ago of from those  who knew her best. She served with a Andorian named Thelina who she became fast and quick friends, someone who was the opposite of her nature. Her six crew members served as a family. If Lea had met the woman during the hayday she would have noticed the woman was flirting both physically and verbally. She would have seen the man flirting with a Yeoman. Jane T. Kirk was a woman of many things but a man who barely had compassion? Never.  It was unlike the captain to be un-human like. Humanity being hopeful and bright. She made enemies and friends where-ever she went.

Her ship,the _USS Enterprise_ and his brothers, were the target of unusual abnormalities. His blazing streak contrasted against the logical, and mathematical mind of Thelina. Her reputation to be hurt would be followed by Doctor Hank Snatcher fixing her after a quick beam up to the _USS Enterprise_ by Mr Fisher. Navigator Robert Kilsitch and Helmsmen Roger Hail were platonic life partners commonly seen putting a puzzle together or hanging out together on shoreleave. Communication's officer Rebecca Hon, a asexual woman, a uniquely complicated man. Later there would be T'Shawk entering her life after the destruction of the _USS Enterprise A_ in 2286. The original Enterprise was destroyed thanks in part by the captain when retrieving Thelins's unconscious body from the planet Genesis due to some chain of events that if asked the captain would say "You wouldn't believe us" and not one bothered to write a paper about it because it was full of disbelief. Going back in time retrieving some whales was the first mission they did on the stolen Klingon vessel.

Those who knew Jane best called her 'Jannie'.

_"Hello." There was one time as Admiral that a wman approached her desk._

_"Hello." Jannie said, looking up from the padd. The pad had a holographic picture of the Enterprise radiating off of it. She forced a smile at the woman. "How may I help you? Is this about the court martials that I have not gotten to?"  
_

_"No, ma'am," The woman said. "Not about those."_

_"Good," Jannie said. "Some of those officers are good people. I just can't decide if . . ." She paused. "If I should approve of the court martial or not. Ruining their lives, forever and their careers in Star Fleet. Is it it ethical to punish someone for a good deed? I am a rule stickler but these  . ."_

_"Ethical is doing what is right," The woman said. "As a wise woman once said."_

_"Thank you for the insight." Jannie said._

_"I think you would find it odd but where is Lea Horatia McCoy?" The woman asked._

_Jannice noticed more about the foreign woman who had curly dark brown hair. She was in medical blue uniform with the golden star patch near to the black collar. She had to be European. She remembered the story of the USS Centerpride being found with damage to the starship. The very damage was maximum. Captain's logs that were dug up had indicated they were attacked by a unique vessel.  The woman reminded Jannie of herself when she first took command of her first vessel. It felt like thirty years ago rather than a decade ago._

_"Missing." Jannie said. "Who are you?"_

_"Juliet Bashir, big fan of her." The woman said. She sounded foreign. "Haven't you tried looking for this man somewhere . . . a little off course?" She put a pad on the table. "Like the sector where the Cardassians are more known to appear and Klingons clash with them.  A little off course, however."_

_Jannie picked up the padd._

_"This is no where in our jurisdiction." Jannie said._

_"Doctor McCoy is a great woman." Bashir said._

_"I assume she is." Jannie said._

_"You should know her." Bashir said._

_"Hm?" Jannie said._

_"Right. . . . You haven't met her,"  Bashir apologized. "Sorry."  
_

_"Mr Bashir," Jannie said. "I don't know who you are or where you are from but why should I look here?"_

_"There's a camp." Bashir said. "Hidden. Set on a asteroid considered inhabitable."_

_Jannie leaned forward, furrowing her eyebrows.  
_

_"Asteroids are not habitable." Jannie said._

_"Then what about the first woman who achieved warp?" Bashir asked. "She is eternally young."  
_

_Jannie looked at the woman in shock._

_". . . How?" Jannie said._

_"Let's say I know someone." Bashir said._

_"Who is this someone?" Jannie said._

_"Hypothetically it was Doctor Snatcher, or not." Bashir said.  "It was. . an honor. . . to meet you."_

_Jannie looked down at the pad._

_"Doctor Snatcher wouldn't. . ." Jannie looked up to see Bashir was gone. "Tell."_

_Jannie picked up a pair of glasses and read the pad. The gears in her head were moving. She looked up from the padd as she rubbed his chin. She looked back in the space where Bashir once stood. Her mind went wild on why Bashir came and acted like the woman was known to Jannie. Her eyes returned to the screen. This was right in the sector that  Kolothine could go. Kolothine was unpredictable. Sharing the same luck for weirdness like Jannie and her crew were well known for. She lowered her hand down toward the padd.  
_

_"Looks like Kolothine will be getting her favor for me paid."  Jannie said._

_Jannie missed the old man._

_Her heart ached for the Enterprise._

_Later, she would be taken out of her supposed retirement with Anthony because of a large vessel heading their way that looked far odd. Gigantic really, they didn't know where it came from. It looked alien in nature. There was  a emergency meeting with several Ambassadors regarding this development. Old stories of the past were brought up regarding The Passengers and alien vessels that landed on their planet before the development of Warp Drive. Some stories ended with terror and countless deaths that resulted in a explosion that got rid of the infestation.The information was sent to the Enterprise regarding what may be on the ship. The starship also had been the subject of Klingons and Romulans attempting to raid it but only few came back screaming about hand huggers demanding they turn away but the Klingons didn't leave until the first officer and captain were killed. The Klingons killed whatever beast that shot out of the officer's chest by destroying their own ship. The Enterprise would later take care of the large vessel._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not finishing this genderbend chapter, I was working on writing a Spock Prime twilight zone au post, and here's the completed beauty= http://speedygal.tumblr.com/post/154043398510/spock-prime-twilight-zone-au

**_"My mind to your mind, my thought are your thoughts."_ **

The _Enterprise A_ was set to be decommissioned upon her return to space dock. Jannie was in the captain's chair. Jannie and her crew had been on a farewell tour for the past three months. This was their last mission together as a crew, and last of all, a family in space. Even inadventurely finding some new planets while at it due to random Ion storms. They had fun revisiting planets. At least the ones in the reach of the three month marker. Doctor Hank looked forward to his retirement. As did the aging crew. And the rest of the crew stationed on the Enterprise looked forward to their new assignments. The young men and women didn't mind visiting all ready discovered planets. Frankly, as Hank put it, serving under Jannie Kirk was better than okay. It was rewarding in its own right.

"Greetings." Came a female voice.

Jannie's head turned in the direction of a familiar looking Vulcan on his bridge.

"T'Shawk?" Jannie asked. "Why do you look so . . . old?"

The Vulcan closed her eyes taking a sigh then reopened them.

"I am not . . .  my daughter." The old Vulcan said.

"Mrs Shawk to the bridge." Jannie looked at the man warily.

Suddenly the ship was attacked. And the Vulcan vanished. Jannie gripped her hand on the chair. The view screen displayed a Romulan vessel lying ahead of them in the vastness of space. This was unusual as they were not in the usual sector where Romulans popped up. They were not in the neutral zone. Jannie looked over in the direction of  Thelina. Thelina's face easily displayed a loss of unable to comprehend just what happened. Rarely did Jannie see that expression on the andorian's face. More so a: _What just happened?_ Jannie grew a concerned expression. It had been  months since the last encounter with the Romulans.

"Miss Hon." Jannie said.

"Aye aye, captain."  Hon turned toward her station. "Red alert has been raised. " And began a hailing transmission. "Hailing has been established."

Jannie stood up from her chair.

"This is Captain Jane T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise  A_ ," Jannie said. "If you attack further we will be obligated to return the favor. We are returning to Earth upon our three month voyage into deep space. We do not want to end our voyage with a fight like this." Seconds ticked by. There was tension in the room. Thelina faced the screen. The Romulan starship fired back at them rocketing the starship from side to side. "Miss Hail, fire at will."

"Yes, sir." Hail said.

"Mr Hon, notify Star Fleet of our recent encounter with the Romulans." Jannie said. "Note our forewarning."

"Aye aye, captain." Hon said, then began to send the transmission. The starship was struck once more. Jannie had fallen to the floor with a hard thud. The _Enterprise_ fired back at the Romulan vessel. Jannie used her chair as support to get up. "Decks five through ten have reported fires," Hon turned away upon sending the message. "And three causalities have been reported."

The starship trembled.

"Shield's are steadying at 65 percent." Hail reported.

Jannie pressed a button on the arm rest.

"Kirk to Engineering." Jannie said.

"Captain,the warp core's been shot." Came a man's voice. "We're going on back up power at this point."

"What about Miss Fisher, Mr Totter?" Jannie asked.

There was a pause over the comn terminal.

"She's dead, captain."  Totter said.

"Kirk out." Jannie said. Jannie had a fatal pause, considering what to do next. Her eyes darting from left to right going through possible scenarios. The Enterprise trembled as the lights went out briefly on the bridge. Panic was going through the captain's mind. She had to protect the crew and the ship. Her responsibility alone. It was her idea that they go on this farewell tour. And they could all die. Reason being was: if  the warp core has been shot, all bets were off.

"Captain." Thelin snapped her out.

Jannie pressed a button on the arm rest.

"This is your captain speaking," Jannie announced, as the phasers were firing. "An evacuation has been ordered. This Romulan vessel is a different grade in starship and more up to date of the current standards. We will ensure a saucer separation will take place to make sure that all personnel are able to escape. Kirk out."  Jannie stood up. "Thelina, you have the conn."

Jannie went to the turbo lift and as she did, she shared a final glance with the Andorian. The Andorian had a distinctive 'It has been an honor serving with you' expression on her face. They were not going to serve on another ship at their age. Retirement was likely the last scenario that was entirely possible which meant accepting admiral positions. The doors closed before the captain. She closed her eyes requesting "Engineering". The turbo lift moved through out the Enterprise.  The mechanism that allowed for saucer separation was conveniently located in engineering. The Captain was obligated to go and do it himself when it came to these kind of scenarios. Maybe one day it wouldn't be manual but being able to be done by the starship itself. A simple command.

Jannie's eyes opened when the doors opened into engineering where sparks were flying. Jannie, calmly, strode out. She saw a ensign laid on the floor clutching at their shoulder with their face twisting in pain. There were other officers around the ensign trying to help each other up. Jannie took the hand of the injured Ensign then lifted her up, "Go to Shuttle Bay and take the a shuttle out." She looked over toward them all, "Now!" The lucid officers went down a passage way. Jannie continued to the path on to separation. The location where the lower half met the saucer separation. Her ship was trembling. And she was giving it all she could give. Thelina was in the captain's chair giving orders. Jannie came forward watching the cat walk tremble above her. She came to the rounded section of the other half then put in the command. The floor was about to move. Jannie made her way to the saucer section getting off the lower section. It was a good thing there were two shuttle bays in the starship. One that was battle mode and the other being regular. Star Fleet was very paranoid when it came to losing people and not having a section devoted entirely for battle when it came. It was a recent addition in 2286.

Jannie watched the lower section fly away until it was destroyed.

What the hell was up with the Romulans?

The saucer section trembled.

The cat walk above Jannie collapsed with a loud thud. It was darkness that she could see, completely darkness. The catwalk had broken in half. And this was supposed to be the most highly durable metal in the galaxy. She heard someone lift up a heavy piece of metal then toss it to the side. His eyes opened to see his security officer T'Shawk staring back with a emotionless mask. Jannie reached her arm out toward the young Vulcan.  T'Shawk took Jannie by the forearm lifting the woman up then swung her arm over her shoulder. There was a stinging pain coming from Jannie's backside. It made her want to punch her hand into a wall. It hurt more than stabbing her foot into the corner of a supporting beam. It hurt like hell.

"You should save yourself, T'Shawk." Jannie said

"Negative," T'Shawk said. "You are the captain."

"Thelina sent you." Jannie said, wincing. "Did she not?"

"Affirmative." Shawk said. "The bridge is handling the matter. Though Mr Snatcher has reported to the bridge and several of the nurses are leaving with the patients last I saw on my trip."

Jannie noticed a part of the Vulcan's pointy ears were missing. The ears were dripping green blood. Her neck had a bad burn. The sleeves of her uniform had been burned off apparently. Her hands were covered in burn marks all over. T'Shawk smelled like smoke. She had risked herself to the rescue of some few members. The starship was not firing back at the Romulans giving them a dead possum impression. The two men entered into the turbo lift. It was T'Shawk's turn to give the "Shuttle bay." order. The turbo lift moved up.

"Has the bridge crew evacuated?" Jannie asked.

"Negative,captain," T'Shawk said. "They wish to save you."

"Well that's just nice of them," Jannie said. "But I am not leaving without them."

"Your attitude toward not leaving your crew behind is admirable," T'Shawk said. "But it comes with a price. It is illogical to return to the bridge in your condition." Jannie did not reply as she looked down toward the floor. "You are likely to have spinal impairment for the rest of your life with the injury made by the cat walk."

"I can still feel my legs." Jannie said.

"I would carry you bridal style but that would be inappropriate as you are my commanding officer." T'Shawk said.

"Commander. . ." Jannie said.

"And as such, you are my priority." T'Shawk finished.

The turbo lift doors opened to a blazing  hall. There were bodies strawn about the corridors. Jannie shielded her eyes to see the damage. Her ship was breaking apart. Piece by piece and internally. And she was responsible. She felt her heart ache for the loss of the crew members. T'Shawk walked forwards. Jannie looked down to see her feet were dragging. It occurred to her that she was experiencing phantom pains. Parts that she could not move. She will never walk again until they can fix being paralyzed. She would need to use sonic baths from now on. Which would be easier to use. Her eyes closed feeling the blazing heat against her skin. She realized they were not going to make the trip to the shuttle. Instead, T'Shawk came to the corner of the corridor where he found a escape pod panel.

"T'Shawk." Jannie said.T'Shawk slid her into the escape pod. "You shouldn't."

"I must insist," T'Shawk said, then she did the Vulcan salute with one hand on the lid to the escape pod. "Live long and prosper--"

A green shot into T'Shawk's side. Her free hand was able to close the window before she collapsed abruptly. 

"Commander!" Jannie screamed,  her hands striking the window.

The escape pod ejected from the starship as she saw Shawk's limp figure on the floor.  She saw the shapes of  Romulans among the smoke and flames blocking the line of sight. He knew they were Romulans because the pointy ears stood up from the smoke. Tears were running down the woman's cheeks. Fury, rage, and despair all floating around inside. Soon as she was far enough she saw the starship self destruct taking the Romulan vessel with it. It quickly became apparent that she was the only one who came out as there were not any shuttles floating around. Her family yanked from her. Jannie closed his eyes in grief.

When Jannie reopened her eyes, she was sitting on the grass feeling gentle cool wind passing.

"Greetings," She heard a male voice alongside him. Jannie looked over to see the same old Vulcan she saw earlier. She had the Vulcan salute down to a pat. "I am T'Spock." And she looked like a cute old woman. She had the same hair style that Jannie had seen on previous Vulcans who appeared in her career. The Vulcan's hair was gray. She was in a shirt that was loud in every sense of the word. Picture and color itself. "And you are Captain Kirk."

"Call me Jannie." Jannie said. "Sit down and enjoy the weather."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"There is no weather." T'Spock said.

"Just play with the idea of there being weather." Jannie said.

"This weather of yours is unrealistic and idealistic at once. It's illogical. This is ideal." The weather became cool with a warm wind. She could smell a sweet scent being carried. Sweet, pure air brushing against her face. The grass felt oddly wet for her fingers. The Vulcan sat down alongside the woman. "I have discovered you are deaf."

"I am not deaf." Jannie said.

"Yes,you are. Your body  is on auto-pilot while you are in your happy place. People come here in their worst times and moments in their life." T'Spock looked around. "I can see why you  have been stuck here. It is quite enchanting with the mountains. Beautiful and breath taking scenery."

"So you are mind melding with me." Jannie said.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said.

"Uh huh." Jannie said.

"Jannie, you are one hundred fifty-five." T'Spock said.

"That old?" Jannie had a worn, but skeptical snicker at that. "Wow, I am still around. Longer than my old man."

"And you could die any day, alone." T'Spock said.

"I know." Jannie said.

"But you are not alone." T'Spock said.

"Do you know how it feels to lose everyone you know and loved?" Jannie asked.

"In many ways more than one, affirmative." T'Spock said.

"Ever lost a ship you commanded for over thirty-two years?" Jannie asked.

"Negative."  T'Spock said.

"She was like my sweetheart. Both versions of her in fact." Jannie said.

"Objectophlia." T'Spock said.

"I don't love machines." Jannie said, looking back at the Vulcan with a hurt but insulted look on his face. She turned her head away.

"My research said you love everyone." Spock said.

"Pansexuals love anyone despite their sex or gender." Jannie said.

"Ah, well, it was off research." T'Spock said

"What kind of research did you do?" Jannie asked.

"The general kind." T'Spock said.

"Mrs Spock." Jannie said.

"There was no mention of being called Jannie in your file," T'Spock said. "In fact most notably you are referred to as Captain Kirk."

"Of course." Jannie said, with a sigh.

"You are responsible for the recovery of Doctor Lea McCoy." Jannie turned her head toward T'Spock. "That was not in your file but since  Kolothine went to a sector that did not intrigue him or have value, unless a friend had asked her for a favor, then it became logical. I have not shared it with the doctor."

"She is  here?" Jannie said.

T'Spock nodded.

"Lea tried to speak with you five years ago." T'Spock added.

"I heard she was a stubborn doctor from a associate of mine." Jannie said. "Never really met her."

"And she suffered a recent loss. A friend of her's. Doctor M'Benga." Spock said.

"Geoffrie M'Benga." Jannie said.

"You met her." T'Spock said.

"Briefly. She was on a recently made colony that needed medical assistance." Jannie said.

There was a pause between the two women.

"What is your favorite activity?" T'Spock asked.

"None." Jannie said.

"Did you ever play chess?" T'Spock asked.

"Yes, of course." Jannie said. "I used to play ping-pong back in the hay day."

"Perhaps we can play chess." T'Spock said.

Jannie raised an eyebrow.

"It's been years since I played chess." Jannie said.

"You forget, you have been reliving in your fantasy." Jannie lowered her eyebrows. "My apologies for making you go through the destruction of your starship, again. I had to see what happened. . ." Her voice became lowered. "I was surprised. Needless to say."

"About what?" Jannie asked.

"Shawk." T'Spock said.

"She is. . . or was. . . a very private woman." Jannie said.

"T'Shawk was a illogical,and irrational Vulcan when I knew him." T'Spock said

"Hm?" Jannie's eyebrow rose up. "I think we are talking about two different women."

"I do not believe so." T'Spock said.

"She never really talked about her family," Jannie said. "Or her past."

The elder Vulcan thought back to  when she was T'Shawk's age. She was like T'Shawk.Very private. But this being said about her daughter? T'Spock initially believed he would be a open and shut case: a open minded and emotional Vulcan. Much like T'Sybok except she didn't get herself banished from Vulcan.T' Spock could recall declining invites to parties on the _USS Endeavor_ until the last day. That's when she decided to participate. They were all getting reassignments. Handsome, closed off, and mysterious. The males were hitting on the Vulcan despite her being married. Leland and Louise laughing sharing a toast. Being drawn to the beverages for water where she would be the subject of men complimenting and flirting with her. T'Spock was brought to the present regarding her son. Slowly,T'Spock started to laugh.

Jannie looked at T'Spock in shock.

"Pardon me," T'Spock said. "But it just occurred that T'Shawk was mirroring me."

Jannie's eyebrows had lowered.

"Mirroring you?" Jannie asked.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said, with a nod.

"So all Vulcans are like that?" Jannie prodded.

T'Spock paused, considering it.

"Not all." T'Spock finally replied.

"Oh," Jammie said. "I see."

"As I was saying," T'Spock said. "I am getting help from Doctor McCoy."

"I am surprised to hear that," Jannie said. "Usually Vulcan's don't need help."

"I am a exception," T'Spock said.  "And because of him I am offering my hand in friendship."

"That makes me a .   .  ." Jannie said.

"Acquaintance." T'Spock said.

Jannie snapped her fingers then pointed her index finger in the general direction of T'Spock.

"Yes, that." Jannie said. "I accept your request."

"I am willing to help you enjoy life again. It is not boring as you view it." T'Spock said.

"But is it not? I am retired, T'Spock." Jannie said. "And being retired is boring."

"I believe you will be thinking otherwise by the time July is over." T'Spock said.

"So a human inspired a Vulcan to help a human. That is new." Jannie said.

"What is new is finding a rare multiple link for a Vulcan. One in a billion." T'Spock said.

"Hm.  I take it that this 'link' is psychic." Jannie said.

"Affirmative." T'Spock's ears were turning green which was not noticed by Jannie.

"Thelin and I pretended to have one to get a new member into the federation." Jannie said.

"And how was that?" T'Spock asked.

"Surprisingly easy." Jannie said.

"I must leave," T'Spock said. "But I have a few Vulcan books translated in English in my memory. Would you like to read them?"

* * *

As Lea was leaned against the wall using his self restraint from exploding, she realized that finally it was going to be okay. The injustice she had felt for the past hundred years had weighed on her conscience had been lifted. Justice, finally, served. He wiped a tear off his cheek. She had wanted to see that rotten Cardassian face Star Fleet's justice system. She wanted to see him be tortured the way she was. Be degraded the way she was. Be not given attention. Basic care. She feel could her own body was trembling. Reeling from the news. He had been found. And was being kept most likely in a stockade. Lea couldn't help but smile facing the ceiling. He was stuck in a cell for the rest of his miserable life until the end. Star Fleet didn't have the death penalty so she understood that for the Cardassians that a penal colony would be the equivalent to a death penalty. It made sense for his fate. He would be dead within the week because there were bound to be someone there who was related to one of the victims. Lea hadn't attended those anniversaries. None of them, in fact. They were a bitter reminder to what he had to rebuilt her life after. Rebuild herself, in fact.

"Bones." Hikari's voice drew her attention up. "Are you okay?"

"I am better than okay." Lea said, her voice relaxing. "I am well."

Hikari reached her hand out for Lea. 

"It is lunch time." Hikari said.

Lea took Hikari's hand.

"You make a great friend,Ari."  Lea said, as Hikari helped her help. 

Hikari let go of Lea's hand.

"As do you." Hikari said. "I have to admit . . . I think Spock is going to be a blessing for the captain."

"So do I." Lea said. "Actually, I count on it."

"Really?" Hikari said, as they walked down the hall.

"I am a doctor, I should know about this," Lea said.  "Taking care of two birds with one stone. All is well."

When they went to the mess hall on the second floor, T'Spock was late, again. Lea looked over her shoulder toward the glass. Then she noticed in the depressed table there was a empty seat. Lea found that odd. Fifteen minutes into lunch, T'Spock finally came in with a calm expression on his face whistling. Lea almost went slack at the slightly but apparently happy Vulcan. _She is still embracing her emotions, old girl,_ Lea reminded herself, _don't be surprised. But T'Spock is a different case_. Lea was holding her sandwich in one hand  watching the Vulcan set in her password into the replicator.

T'Spock came to where Uhuro usually sat and she was humming humming a distinctive tune. Lea swore it sounded familiar because it sounded like a movie she had heard it from. She thought back to a movie she had seen long ago. It was Galaxy Quest, that had to be it, that was the only one she could remember. In fact, it was that same tune. T'Spock had to be an avid fan of Galaxy Quest: The Next Generation. It was quite logical as the original was supposedly lost and deemed unfit to be watch due to the many nudity scenes of Lieutenant Tawny. 

"Uh, how did it go?" Lea said.

"Jannie is deaf." T'Spock said.

"Jannie who?"  Uhuro asked.

"Jannie Styler?" Pavlovna said. "The one who's bone and skin?" She gestured over toward a skinny but bony man sitting among the group of diverse aliens ranging from Bajorans, Andorians, Klingons, humans, and betazoids. Though there were probably a lot more species in the room but that would take an hour to go through listing. "The one who usually spits while he talks?"

"Pav!" Hikari said. "That is not nice."

"But it's true." Pavlovna said.

"Jannie Kirk." T'Spock said. "Jannie T. Kirk. I left her with some Vulcan novels translated into English for the captain to read."

Lea had a smile. 

"Good news."  Lea said.

"I had to be there to make sure Jannie was sent to a nearby clinic that specializes in ears," Spock said. "But due to Jannie being busy reading, she apparently didn't let go of my wrist." The table went silent staring at her. "I am unaware of how and why she did. Perhaps it was a reflex during the mind meld or it has happened before and it was a defense mechanism." T'Spock showed her left wrist that had five rounded markings on it. "I had to pry her fingers off my wrist."

"Er,  T'Spock," Uhuro said. "How did it feel to have your hand squeezed by a human?"

"Electrifying." T'Spock said. "But it did not bother me."

"Electrifying is a little . . ." Lea waved her hand sideways. "Crude for 'ordinary' in your book when you know that is like. .  ."

"Making out with a human." Pavlovna finished.

"Dae nae Vulcans steer away from touchin' anyone's hand?" Scotty said, perplexed with her hand around the scotch.

"Exactly." Lea said.

"We do not allow our sensitive fingers to impair our lives," T'Spock said.  "It is a minor inconvenience to have sensitive fingers."

Lea took another bite of his sandwich.

"So it took you fifteen minutes to get her fingers off your wrist?" Uhura asked.

T'Spock shook her head. 

"Five minutes to get a nurse,another five minutes to explain, a minute to realize her hand was around my wrist,and the last five minutes were in fact to get her fingers off my wrist." T'Spock said. "You would think a human wouldn't be able to leave bruises behind with a grip like that."

Lea swallowed her bite

"Actually, the saying is you think a human would be able to leave a harder impression." Hikari said.

"Like a wrist ache." Pavlovna said.

"I had one of those back in the day." Uhuro said.

"They are the worst." Lea agreed, with a nod.

"I have not experienced a wrist ache." T'Spock said.

"You can join our wrist club in a few years when you get achin' all over your body given your Vulcan agin' history." Lea said.  "And given that you are half human. Or it might never happen to you."

"Don't try to intentionally join our klub by making it happen, Miss Spock." Pavlovna said.

"I would not." T'Spock said.

"Good." Lea said. "Because that would open a internal investigation into the facility."

"They are more traumatizing than the actual crime."  Uhuro noted, as Lea took a bite out of her sandwich. "Reminds me of how the review panel was done when I was reported in the academy for attempting to pass the Kobyashi Maru."  They agreed with a short nod. "I believe it is hardly used anymore."

"Quite a shame when it demonstrates life and death." Hikari said.

"Ack," Scotty said. "That's easy to pass." Everyone looked at her. "If you wanted to be reassigned on purpose."


	16. Chapter 16

_Lea's dream was about to turn into a nightmare. Fresh, young, and not-so-terrified by space. She hated space but it didn't mean she couldn't avoid going into it. Ready to help someone without a given thought. It was her duty to help those. She had taken the oath. The Hippocratic oath to save lives not kill them. The transporters were her greatest fears then. Lea was in her sick bay when the red alert sounded. The red klaxon signalling in the sick bay with its loud wail and the room was slightly darker than it was usually. The red hue contrasting against the usually bright sick bay. Ensigns came spilling in with injuries to the room._

_"Nurse Solo and Nurse Ten,get to group 2, Nurse Hendricks and Nurse Sky get to group one, Nurse Osma deal with the burn victims!" Lea shouted, picking up a dermal a spare regenerator from the cabinet. She came over to the patient on slumped against the wall with half of his face burned severely. She pressed the trigger to the device then carefully cleaned away the burn replacing it with clean healthy skin. The victim was a science officer, apparently, with the darker shade of blue. She felt the ship shudder and then it became unheardly still. Lea felt the chills going down her skin.  She managed to clear the victim's face._

_The science officer was afraid._

_"This is my first mission in deep space." The science officer said._

_"It is goin' to be fine, Ensign." Lea said. "I promise you that."_

_The science officer took a breath, trembling, as Lea placed a hand on their shoulder then exhaled._

_"I hope so." The science officer said._

_The next several minutes she was coming to several victims. The flow of ensigns had stopped. The nurses were tending to their charges and the spare doctor they had on the ship was no where to be found. Doctor Jemma Connor had not made it to the ship before it departed. Now that she recalled, Lea hadn't seen another doctor on the ship. The doctor was said to be a Andorian lacking one antenna by the name Thessless Ta'hen. Lea could see the klaxons were still wailing but no sound was coming. What was going on the bridge? Was Montegrio dealing with technical difficulties? In came the Cardassians except they sounded like  T'Spock only wailing._ This unfortunate scene was horrifying. Lea lunged forward then placed one hand on her chest feeling sweat dripping down her skin. She was panting. She heard her heart beat.  Lea cleared her throat. _One,two,three,four, five, six, seven,eight,nine--_ ,Lea stopped counting. That was part of the process.

Some doctors would call that a ritual.

Lea refused to call it anything but that.

"You are in Sweet Hill Nursing Home, the stardate is 2287," Lea said. "It's all right. You are a federation approved planet." She lowered her hand down to her lap. "It is all right, Bones." Saying the new found nickname sounded unique off the top of her tongue. "Verance was killed by Kolothine. You are safe. You are sharing your room with a Vulcan."

"Shawk." It was T'Spock, and she was weeping, speaking in her sleep.

Lea looked up toward the ceiling with a sigh.

 _A sleep talker,_ Lea though _t, and here I thought her distress was over.  
_

On the counter alongside the bed there was a armpit hair suppressor. Right alongside that was the fingernail trimmers set inside a medium sized box that had other tokens of the past. At least the bright, smooth good parts of the past post Devil's Run. The people she served with after the _USS Centerpide_ incident (Years afterwards, when she was Lea McCoy again) in a mental asylum. There were former captains held there because they simply went mad. Lea used his skill to comfort people to settle them down. Going along with what they said or assuring them everything is all right in their little world. They couldn't cure insanity to this day. Pictures of her family were in there, too. Lea got up from the bed hearing it creak as she stood up.

"T'Shawk, I actually enjoy classic rock music."

Lea stopped, hesitating, grinning like an idiot hearing a Vulcan admit out loud that they liked classic rock music. _Well,_ Lea thought, _that is somethin' new._ She approached the Vulcan's bedside. She put aside the hilarious admission in her mind. It was highly unlikely for Vulcans to enjoy music since they declared them as 'illogical'. Then again, rock music was pouring emotions out. It was also classical. Hard Rock involved raw, loud emotions allowing young people to channel themselves with the singer. Then it became logical for T'Spock to enjoy classic rock music. But it also became quickly saddening realizing that T'Spock likely never bonded with her daughter over the shared love of music.  Lea stroked the Vulcan's hair, gently, with her fingers.

"It's okay," Lea said. "She knows." The Vulcan tears began to stop. "She always known."

At least this was better than comforting the once well known Captain Sarge of the USS RRTS. Captain Sarge believed she was a mutant from a place on mars called Olduvvai. Sarge also believed that she was immortal and so was Lea. It didn't help that the other orderlies eventually made fun of the startling story where Sarge claimed she was this man named Joan Willma Grimm born 2020 somewhere on Planet Earth and raised on Mars for a few years. Being part of a group called Rapid Response Tactile Squad. Also known as  RRTS. It didn't help that half of the insane people there believed they were part of the team. Lea played along. Mostly because she didn't appear to age physically. Also because it made sense with the claim that she was made immortal by this C-24, extra chromosome thing that was highly impossible. Commander Georgia, more known as Goat, was a fairly devout religious woman.  Wore the cross around her neck. And the rest of the women were unique in their own ways. And then there was this man who claimed to be her brother twelve minutes apart. And she was rather flirty.

"T'Shawk . . . Please don't go." The Vulcan was upset, reliving a memory, of the day her daughter likely left for the academy. Lea had done his research after five nights of Spock with memory lapses. This was better than working at the criminal insane asylum for all  Lea was concerned.

"Shawk has always loved you and looked up to you," Lea said. "She styled herself after her loving role model. Lovin' someone of the opposite gender was a different story for her. She was confused and unsure how to express that without harming herself But she learned to express her love in a safe manner. T'Shawk thought you were the greatest Vulcan there ever lived. She wanted to be just like you. You are her role model." Lea paused. "She wanted to make a difference like you, Ambassador. She wanted to be a shoe horn in her own right." T'Spock voice was incoherent but the trembling in it was obvious.  "And no matter what she did,she always knew you were proud. T'Shawk had a lovin', carin' mother and accepted that with open arms." The Vulcan stopped speaking. She was calm.  "She loved you like a daughter does for her mother." 

T'Spock lightly snored.

"Good night, Miss Spock." Lea said, getting up from the bed hearing it creak.

Lea returned to bed then curled up covering herself with the blanket over her.

* * *

"T'Erin, T'Shawk,don't approach the wild Sehlat!"

Lea awoke with a jerk falling out of bed landing on the floor. She looked up to see the Vulcan, who had terrified her awake, was at the other corner of the bed. The bed was a mess. The pillow was in front of the bed on the floor. The blanket was draped on the floor. It was light enough for Lea to see the scenery within the room. The poster of T'Surak above T'Spock's bed. The 'I want to believe' poster placed right beside it. The 'Live long and prosper' poster, all of which were added by a few of the nurses when the two were not there. They were added only yesterday. Lea lifted the blanket off her person with a frown.

"This cannot go on forever," Lea said. "Why must you make everythin' so difficult?"

Lea sighed.

Perhaps it was payback for her beliefs in Vulcan that she had been carrying around for a hundred years.

"T'Erin, do not dare harming the Sehlat's cub."

Lea sighed.

"T'Erin!" She sounded terrified, moving himself straight onto the bed on her side. "T'Erin! Get back here!"

Lea had a headache.

"T'Shawk, stand back!"

Lea slid her bed alongside T'Spock's.

"Fair exchange for my beauty sleep." Lea said, climbing into bed. "Sssssh."

Lea came over to the side of the Vulcan then moved her hand up and down the Vulcan's shoulder beginning to sing a lullaby, or she thought it was, it was a song that Doctor T'Sterek sang to a patient. The black Vulcan sang in a Vulcan accent that didn't sound like T'Spock's. She had to be from somewhere on Vulcan. Lea remembered the rich,beautiful voice that sang it clear as day. It was something that she hoped she would not forget in her lifetime. She hadn't spoken Vulcan in close to a century. She might also be doing it injustice. She combed her free hand through the long silver hair laid on the woman's backside. Hher right hand was laid on the vulcan's waist. T'Spock stopped speaking. And she resumed snoring. She was the most primitive case of sleep talking who Lea had ever met. Lea sighed, in relief.

Though, T'Spock had the most soft hair Lea had felt. Whatever T'Spock had done with Jannie had brought up unresolved issues. Issues that the Vulcan had with her children. When Lea's eyes reopened, it was no longer dark. She had one hand under her backside and one behind her bed. She turned herself out of the bed hearing the Vulcan's light snores. She slid her bed back to the other side of the room, ever so carefully. She still felt hella tired. Thirty-three minutes later McCoy re-awoke from the scent of something strange. She awoke to Spock meditating on a mat facing her own counter with incense lit up. Lea returned to sleep.

* * *

When she awoke finally in the morning, T'Spock was playing a lute and singing. She was sitting on the edge of her bed appearing to be at ease. Lea didn't feel as though she was in the best of spirits. She stretched her legs out listening to the woman's singing. She had to be sure this singing was probably the second best one she had heard in her life from a Vulcan. It was quite remarkable and gorgeous. The singing was rich. And pleasant. Here she thought Vulcans lost their ability to sing as they had aged considerably and apparently she was wrong.

"Storn had a little Sehlat,little sehlat, little sehlat," T'Spock sang. "Her fur brown as dirt, and everywhere that Storn went, Storn went, Storn went,everywhere that Storn went, the sehlat was sure to go. She followed her to school one day, school one day, school one day. She followed him to school one day Which was against the rules, it made the children laugh and play,laugh and play, laugh and play. It made the children laugh and play. To see a sehlat at school."

"Why are you singing Mary's little lamb?" Lea asked.

"I dreamed of it and had the urge to sing it. . . because the way it was sang in Vulcan was spoken in broken Vulcanian," T'Spock said. "Which is similar to people speaking broken English. I seeked to rectify that."

"Ohhhh." _So that is what she sang_ ,Lea thought with a smile. It faded. "How was last night?"

"Fine," T'Spock said. "Nothing that a good, hot shower can cure."

"I like your sense of humor." Lea said.

"I did not lace that with humor." T'Spock said.

"Keep denying it," Lea said. "Because someone who is afraid of themself doesn't admit to being funny should admit to that."

"I can make you laugh your heart at with a joke." T'Spock said.

"Oh really."  Lea said.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said.

"Give it a shot." Lea said.

"Why did Daffy Duck go to the Klingon Bird Of Prey when it had a certain rabbit?" T'Spock asked.

"Uh." Lea paused. She contemplated, thinking, about the joke. She frowned. "I am not goin' to spend all day wonderin' about that joke."

"Your loss." T'Spock said, putting the lute under the bed.

"Not for me it isn't." Lea said.

Regardless, Lea was still pretty grumpy toward T'Spock.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Jannie was not at the doorway of the patio. This time she was on the patio in his wheelchair staring at a empty space on the table. T'Spock was searching for a chess board complete with the tools to move such as the pieces. Lea was visiting the death ward for Mark joined by Pavlovna and Uhuro. Yesterday, Trelanie had informed T'Spock where to find the game boards. Which was in the basement and were unorganized. T'Spock was organizing them with some help from Hikari. Scotty was with some other long time engineer fixing a air-car brought in by Nurse Rand that had started acting up. It was rather fine for the engineers who had the basic experience and knowledge to fix the air-car while complaining the model's thrusters were outdated and needed replaced. It proved to Spock how the engineers kept tabs on the engineering world despite being retired.

"Retired log number 3x97: Day two of sorting through games," Hikari spoke into her rounded box shaped device. It was unusual  device related to the table recorder and it was a mobile device related to the communicator. "Game board games, that is. We found a _CSI: New York_ whodunnit game. A Jannet Cameron _Avatar_ monopoly. A Marvel Cinematic Universe monopoly. A selfie monopoly. I find it difficult to believe that humanity made game board games over go pros.  And so far we have yet to discover a monopoly botany game. Sulu out."

The lights were on in the basement.

"That would be a very thin but wide piece of plywood." T'Spock said.

"What?" Hikari said, handing a Star Wars guessing game box to the Vulcan.

"Three by ninty-seven." T'Spock said, correctly placing the box in the 'S' section.

"Remind me not to make my retirement logs around you." Hikari said.

"Gladly." Spock said, picking up a box. He raised both his eyebrows. " _One Piece_ pirate game?"

"A few years ago One Piece was on rerun and everyone here got off their favorite show _Burota_ a spin off of _Naruta_ ," Hikari said. "It turns out that humanity still made anime long after _Naruta_ was completed. Well, it was by the fans. We stopped watching season six when they killed Naruta off. Which so happens to be the time when someone suggested _One Piece_. There are a couple more _One Piece_ games around here somewhere. . ." Hikari took out a _Jumanji_ box. "Miss Spock, put this on the steps, will you? A _Jumanji_ game should never be left here in the basement."

T'Spock took the luggage then looked at the surface.

"I have heard of this game." T'Spock said. "I have often wondered happened to it. And how it operates."

"Just don't play with it. Or open it, period." Hikari said.

"Why?" T'Spock inquired.

"A girl named Alice Parrish played it. He spent twenty years inside a rain forest, or an amazon, and he came out with knowledge from the future after completing the game. She came forward  with her story, very old by then, in 2070 when a Vulcan by the name of T'Shetick was purchasing it from a collector. There were other people behind Alice, who, they too,been victims of it. The Vulcan ignored their protests and participated in the game with a colleague four hours afterwards."

T'Spock raised the eyebrow.

"The Vulcans did not speak of what happened afterwards but only that it was deemed logical to be destroyed." Hikari explained to the Vulcan, casually.  "The media was all over it. Many internet memes were made over the logic of the situation. However, Star Fleet, made it a point to toss it into deep space rather than into the sun because as it turned out it had been done before."

"I never heard of that part about the game's back story." Spock said.

"I did. I came across this game as captain of the _Excelsio_ r. It was freely floating in space. I made the mistake of beaming it aboard and play the game with Mrs Tuvok. But the thing is. . ." Hikari shuddered. "I went inside its inner world. It was amazing but terrifying. It was like being stranded on another planet five decades. I later learned the Vulcan had been researching all the previous players. Even after he lost me and the game. It was misplaced. Or put into a storage container. He could never really locate it. Eventually, he found it. Tuvok played it with Ken Janeway only they were cellmates because of one small mistake. After a intergalactic incident, we were back at the lounging room playing the game. We bolted the game down with the hardest material we had on the ship then shipped it to the antiquities museum. Never knew what happened to it until today. And someone ripped the bolting out of it."

"If this were in the history then it should be destroyed." T'Spock said.

"I just said it can't be destroyed." Hikari said, as T'Spock put the game on the stairs.

"When and how was it attempted?" T'Spock said.

"Back in my alternate timeline--," Hikari stopped. "Wait. . ." She paused. "That is a good point, Miss Spock."

T'Spock returned to the woman's side.

"Was there anything noticeably different in your timeline than it was in this?" T'Spock asked.

"Well. . ." Hikari considered. "Pring was still alive."

T'Spock closed her eyes then reopened them experiencing joy. 

"Pring." T'Spock said.

"And you were, surprisingly, more stoic than any Vulcan I knew well the exception being Mrs Tuvok." Hikari said. "Not like you are right now. Then again, you did have some Vulcans surrounding you." She dismissively waved a hand. "Though . . . You did fondly speak about visiting a planet with red panda's with your grandson Vincent. If I hadn't been on the run from these space pirates and been in the company of Mrs Tuvok to find that game, I would have fallen out of my seat to hear a Vulcan sounding happy. I didn't always get to hear a Vulcan sound happy. They are usually monotonous."

"I did take Vincent to Leeun II." T'Spock said.

"Pring was a lovely lady," Hikari said, her hand grabbed around the box for a My Little Pony game. "For a woman who . . ."

"For a woman who what?" T'Spock asked.

"I wouldn't just tell someone who could be directly affected by the news." Hikari said.

"Miss Sulu, it may be best I hear it first before it happens." T'Spock said. "Before it may happen that is."

"Vincent's transport vessel was destroyed in a Borg Incursion. She was a doctor. Studying Bendii's." Hikari said.

"He is currently on Vulcan finding a cure for it," T'Spock said. "The stigma of his birth hasn't quite rubbed off yet regarding the genetic meddling." Hikari handed the vulcan a box. She had a long look at the Vulcan with her fingers on the edge. Hikari let go of the box.  "He would have loved this game if I had discovered it earlier." Spock wiped the dirt off the surface. "It is  a shame that basements are not made to be self regulated."

"It is a shame," Hikari agreed. "I heard they were going to fix that in a couple months."

"Then where would the games go?"  T'Spock asked, placing the box into the 'p' section.

"Let the nurses figure that part out. They are currently busy with Charlie Evans." Hikari said.

"Poor woman." T'Spock said.

"Sad isn't it?" Sulu said. "The woman who once used to be part god,part man crippling away losing control of her own speech."

"Torrets syndrome." T'Spock said.

"You would think they cure that." Hikari said.

"They have." T'Spock said. "But not when it occurs randomly as it does for Charlie. It is like someone is torturing him on purpose." 

"Like a meddling god." Hikari said.

"Indeed." T'Spock said.

"Miss Spock, would you like to organize everything after we find the chess?" Hikari asked.

"It would be . . . as Nurse Chapel put it: a nice use of my time." T'Spock said.  
  
 Hikari put one hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Pring really loved you," Hikari said. "You know that? Despite what you did to his girlfriend." 

T'Spock raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" T'Spock asked.

Hikari sighed, briefly closing her eyes. 

"You were in the advanced form of Bendii's. When the Vulcan attendy's were not around and you were in your chambers while Pring was handling your business, I was about to leave with Ken and Mrs Tuvok to find _Jumanji_. I didn't anticipate it . . . It was raw. It was 2390 at March 21st. You became lucid when I said the name of Erin. Then you apologized and requested I leave before . . . Oh my, Miss Spock, you were not in good shape. You at first apologized to me thinking I was T'Stonn.  Then again I was dressed up as a Vulcan to blend in." She looked T'Spock in the eye. "She forgave you a long time ago. Why would a Vulcan man try to make his hybrid for a wife's passing comfortable if he did not forgive her?"

"That is a excellent question." T'Spock said, as Hikari let go of the woman's shoulder.

That oddly comforted T'Spock with that sentiment. Apparently it became clear that Leland was right. T'Spock could have lived longer if she had embraced her emotions and let them out under controlled measures rather than suppressing them which was what a typical Vulcan did. Only T'Spock went one step further to controlling them. Hikari and  T'Spock organized the rows of games. They had to take a break because of lunch. There was only a few games left behind to organize. They had spent a total of five hours in the basement talking about games. It was a rewarding time spent.


	18. Chapter 18

Uhuro came on his own accord to Sweet Hill Nursing Home. Rarely, did the linguistics talk about why he came here. Scotty lied her ass off with various excuse on why he came here. He was excellent at understanding other languages and speaking them as well. He was reportedly better than a universal translator.  Four months before a linguistics conference. People around him noticed he was speaking in Klingon. So he went to his doctor after it happened increasingly often. So he went to his doctor. As it turned out, something strange was going on in his neural pathways. They weren't  sizzling. They were not fading. They were not getting cloaked due to unexpected water. They were getting messed up oddly enough.

"This is unusual," His doctor, Lenore Quisroth, said, pointing at the scan that was very detailed. "I never seen anything like it."

"Should I be alarmed?" Uhuro asked.

Quisroth turned her head in abrupt surprise at Uhuro.

"Sir,"   Quisroth said. "You just spoke in Klingon."

He gasped. _I didn't intend to speak in Klingon_ , Uhuro thought.

"This is alarming." Uhuro said.

"It is," Quisroth said. "How long has this been happening?"

Uhuro pressed his lips together contemplating. Looking back.

"Off and on," Uhuro said.  "Past four months."

Quisroth jotted down on her padd.

"Six months. . ." Quisroth said out loud then she looked back up toward him. "Anything different lately?" Uhuro shook his head. "Inflammation in the leg, knee, back, hand, elbow?" He shook his head, yet again. "Have you been forgetful?"

"Yes." Uhuro said.

"What is a cat?" Quisroth said.

"A animal with four legs, keen eyes, beautiful fur, undying loyalty,has two ears, and a curly tail." Uhuro said.

Quisroth looked at her, gasping, his eyes held at her for at least two minutes.

"Sir, it appears your brain is switching to Klingon language," Quisroth said. "I have a Klingon patient who started speaking in Bajoran one night and there is nothing wrong with them." The blood under his skin drained. "But there is something very wrong with you."

"Again?" Uhuro asked.

Quisroth nodded.

"In the past few minutes." Quisroth said.

"Ask me another question." Uhuro said.

"What . . . is . . .a starship?" Quisroth said.

"A . . ." He tilted his head. Nothing came into mind. He should know this! He has been alive for over a hundred years and served in them. He . . . "I. . I . . I don't remember."

"I will recommend you to a Vulcan healer,"  She took out another pad jotting down a name. Uhuro was at a loss. Hearing the words 'I recommend you to a Vulcan Healer' were as jarring as being told he had a incurable cancer. Hearing that meant that his doctor had no idea what was wrong. And the next best solution would be to see a Vulcan healer. "You should see Suzek."

He had been a little forgetful here and there. Because everyone he knew had that experience were dead.  His friends. His inner circle. He was the last member of the magnificent seven from the _USS Slader_. He accepted the padd from Quisroth with a polite smile on his face. He looked down to see his contact information on the padd as Quisroth drone on and on about hopping that he could get help from them. If the Vulcans could not help him then no one could. Truthfully? He was lonely. His husband died five years ago. His son was a captain. Somewhere, out there exploring what the Voyager hadn't been able to explore upon its return home. His grandson was interested in archeology, hell, he was a professor excavating a site right this very moment alongside his Andorian wife and hybrid son among a large group.

"Thank you for the help." Uhuro said,standing up with his hand outreached.

"You are very welcome, Admiral." Quisroth said.

They shook hands.

Uhuro smiled.

* * *

Uhuro afterwards searched for a nursing home. One far away from his growing family. One where no one he knew would go. There were great reviews for it. His hearing was beginning to fail but otherwise it was crystal clear. He could not hear sounds as he used to. He went on to file the padd-work with his resignation. He opted to go to a Vulcan healer before he made made it permanent. Uhuro was sitting down with his son Sconn Uhuro. He had a pair of pointy ears. In this scene, we will be referring to Admiral Uhuro by his first name.  There were others in this scene at various tables. 

"Father," Sconn said. "What good will a nursing home do to your degrading brain?" 

"It will give me some peace that everyone I love won't see me go." Nnamdi said.

"You are a good man," Sconn said. "And a nursing home, if anything, might not help you."

"I expect that."  Nnamdi said.

"Why?" Sconn said.

"I rather not be alone when the end comes." Nnamdi said.

"You think they have a placebo that manages your degrading mind." Sconn said, then he took a drink from a glass.

Nnamdi looked at his son.

"There is always hope in the little things." Nnamdi said.

Sconn tilted his head.

"Father." Sconn said. "As I recall, you have yet to update your will"

"I will do that." Nnamdi said. "Been putting it to the side. . ." He looked off to the side remembering something. "Some of my crewmates told me after their time on the  USS Slader made them edit their wills." He laughed. "But not me. Never me. I made mine in preparation for anything . . . I thought I would never have children."

"But you were wrong." Sconn said.

"My will still applies." Nnamdi said. "I have nothing of value, besides, you have everything."

"Father, I cannot keep your belongings." Sconn said. I must have your given permission to give it away for historical significance."

"They are your belongings."  Nnamdi insisted.

"Illogical, they belonged to you." Sconny said.  "Logically, you must decide what should be done with them."

"Where I could be going, I won't need them." Nnamdi said.

"Still." Sconn said.

"Fine, if that reassures you." Nnamdi said.

"The Slader was a powerful force when it came to rescues." Sconn said.

"But we didn't rescue the crew of the Centerpide. We never rescued that one. If we were a powerful force then we would have spared four hundred lives." He took a drink from his cup. "We would have been the greatest team in the field of rescues if not for that in Section 31." His eyes met his son. "Of course I think about that every day. We could have stepped in and stopped their suffering, including Captain Montegrio and Doctor McCoy."

"Father, you don't need to blame yourself--" Sconn said.

"If we checked for asteroids then we would have found them sooner." Uhuro said.

"No one expected them to be in a asteroid." Sconn said.

"We should have." Uhuro said.

"Is that what you have been thinking about lately?" Sconn said.

"I think of that every damn day, son." Uhuro said.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it." Sconn said.

"You know, they could have been sending a distress signal from there. I could have picked it up at any given time if we were near a  set of asteroids." Nnamdi said. "That is my my regret and it will haunt me to my grave." He took another sip. "It is not affecting me mentally. So it cannot be the cause of my ailment."

"People can die of regrets." Sconn said.

"That too." Nnamdi said. "But not me."

"Your grandfather--" Sconn said.

"That was from a different time." Nnamdi said, with a sharp piercing glare.

"But what he did . . ." Sconn said.

"Losing a first officer and the captain on a away mission, bringing the spaceship into danger, and almost, by this much, losing his own life to retrieve the first officer from a difficult Klingon scenario." Nnamdi said. "That is nothing compare to saving four hundred lives."

Sconn sighed.

"Father, you are being illogical." Sconn said.

"You grew up in a irrational household," Nnamdi said. "Didn't you, bubble butt?"

"I am not a child." Sconn said.  "And my family life was not as irrational as you are acting toward regret of the USS Centerpide." Nnamdi sighed. "But this regret makes complete sense with your behavior regarding news about it when I am around you."

"If you were in Captain Abdella's shoes, of hearing the news, that you breezed by the sector where the USS Centerpide's crew was being held . . . how would you handle it?" Nnamdi asked. "Just tell me. How? How would you sleep at night? I don't sleep as much. It makes me toss and turn in my bed."

Sconn was absolutely floored.

"I heard he went on a suicide mission." Sconn said. "I believe he accepted it and moved on."

"No," Nnamdi said. "It tore him in half. I was spared of that pain he went through because I was commanding the ship." He looked down toward his drink. "The last time I saw him. . . it was like he was on auto pilot." He looked up toward his son. "I should have said something about it." He cleared his throat. "But I know now there was nothing I could do to comfort him about that. Nor could First Officer Han Bo."  He drink a sip. "How would you handle the news,Sconn? Don't deflect or change the subject, just tell me. You are the captain now."

"Meditation, speaking with a counselor, and accepting it." Sconn said,

"Kaiidith." Uhuro said. "Then again," He added, sarcastically. "You are my son, and that means you can handle news like this."

Sconn took a sip of his drink.

"Affirmative." Sconn said.

Uhuro stood up with anger on his face.

"I bet my entire career you will conduct Kolinahr." Uhuro said.

Sconn looked up.

"Father, you have been speaking in Romulan." Sconn said, he had a 'this can't be helped' expression on his face.

"Jolan tru." Uhuro said, then he left Sconn.

It felt like a curse word upon those who were there.

* * *

Uhuro went to Vulcan for a second opinion. He felt the soft, semi-cold hand place on the side of his face. He heard the phrase, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts." be muttered in the mind meld. It wasn't a entirely new experience but this one was unique. It was a like a ocean lapping against his feet. Some of the mind melds he shared with his husband were being in a grassy clearing with calm wind and blue sky. Tall green grass surrounding the two of them. It was a relaxing experience. He felt someone moving around in his mind. But it wasn't intrusive and it was rather pleasant. He sat down with his hands wrapped around his legs and enjoyed the quiet breeze. The water lapping against his person. When the mind meld ended, T'Suzek backed off appearing to be stoic yet troubled. He had seen this expression often when his mate was bothered by a mistake or something that did not stand out.

"Your language is changing by default and your memory is degrading to make room for the extra languages you know," T'Suzek explained, lowering her hand to her side. "It is illogical how this is occurring. But if you would prefer to understand this knowledge and return to your day to day life, I would be willing to help."

Uhuro held his hand up.

"Thank you," Uhuro's hand did the ta'al. "But I am not ready to give that up."

"Then I wish you peace and long life." T'Suzek said, reciprocating.

Uhuro had a soft smile.

* * *

He sent his resignation exactly one hour and forty-three minutes afterwards. He packed his belongings in her home. There was no party. All the admirals he had been close to were long gone. Admiral McCoy, back then, barely knew him and he barely knew her. Never actually talked faced to face. He heard she was monitoring a study regarding flies that lived for fifteen minutes. And then there was this sketchy list of studies that were below the significant ones. She had personally ensured a alien chest buster being was declared a biohazard and not be studied. He heard the entire planet had to be wiped clean because of the infestation after a extensive but careful of the planet via various means. There was one message from Captain Picard wishing Uhuro a fortunately long, well earned retirement and to enjoy the best of it. Picard never attended the balls, or the banquets. It was a very well known joke that Picard felt the attendance was a waste of her time and a plague due to her avoiding it. She preferred being on her ship.  Out there. Exploring the unknown. Uhuro sent a message back to Picard with a smiley face followed by a thank you.

He came to Sweet Hill Nursing home one week and three days later.

"Hello," Garriet said, looking up toward the man. "Welcome to  Sweet Hill, how may  I help you?"

"Nnamdi Uhuro." Uhuro said. 

Garriet smiled.

"The legendary Slader Seven?" Garriet asked.

"Why yes." Uhuro said.

"You are my mother's role model." Garriet said. "She talked about you like you were the president."

Uhuro looked over to see a woman sitting in a chair in front of the patio with sad drawn out, empty eyes. Her once golden hair was brown and was turning to gray. It was cut short. That face was familiar. Strikingly familiar. It was almost as though he had seen it over a hundred years ago. His squint his eyes in the direction of the figure until he realized that right there was Admiral Jane Tiberia Kirk. The atmosphere of Aura had made Uhuro relaxed about the situation. But this was pleasing to see the captain who helped shaped Star Fleet mere feet away.

"That's her all right," Garriet said. "Though she doesn't socialize as much. . ."

"Not since her ship was destroyed," Uhuro said. "The rumors are true."

Understanding others was what made once Captain Uhuro a force to be reckoned with. He had been a captain in his own right numerous times before. She looked sad. Just the way he felt upon entering the nursing home. Then there were other people who looked content. Khan was among them sitting with Mark looking at a padd holding hands like an old married couple. They were so proud and happy together. Perfect picture of a long term happy marriage. Christian Chapel helped Uhuro to her new quarters. Uhuro did the unpacking himself. When he returned down to the first floor to have a tour of his own, that is when he bumped into Scotty. They landed on the floor with a "Ow."

"My apologies, laddie." Scotty said, with a warm smile on her face rubbing the side of her forehead.

"It is all right." Uhuro said.

Scotty tilted her head.

"Have we met before?" Scotty asked.

"I don't think so." Uhuro said.

"I have seen ye face before." Scotty said.

Uhuro cringed, thinking of the mission leak after mission leak on the news media. Some of the stories were not as redeeming as the starship itself. It was patriotic to the idea of Star Fleet and attempted to uphold the ideals while keeping it safe. Though, it didn't always come out sucessful as the hero. Scotty stroked her chin raising an eyebrow with a 1920's hair style. Uhuro recognized then, on the spot, who this woman was. She was all over the news upon her return.

"Miss Scott?" Uhuro said.

"Aye." Scotty said. "Everyone calls me Scotty."

"I  . . . You look. . . Better than the media portrayed you." Uhuro said.

"Tae be honest, I gave them someone elses photo." Scotty said.

"You. . . did?" Uhuro said.

"It was the only thin' tae dae. And tae get the media off my tail." Uhuro frowned. "They interviewed the wron' gal. Though, she enjoyed more than I did." She had a warm laugh, helping herself up using the wall as her support. "Better her than me."

"You are as eccentric as they say."  Uhuro said.

"Thank ye." Scotty said.

"Did you really get yourself lost,  not once, but twice?" Uhuro asked.

"All of that is true," Scotty said. She snapped her fingers. "Ye are Nnamdi Uhuro!" She pointed in the direction of Uhuro. "Ye were part of the many rescue missions."

"That I was." Uhuro said.

"Ye are the man who convinced a Klingon to help Star Fleet understand their language in writin' and other formats." Scotty said.

"That was little compared to my other achievements." Uhuro said.

"Savin' lives?" Scotty said.

"Saving lives should be regarded highly above linguistics achievements." Uhuro said.

"That is a valid point." Scotty said. "I understand Klingon's don't like bein' take captives."

"They don't take it kindly." Uhuro said.

"One question, was she on suicide watch?" Scotty said.

"Yes," Uhuro said. "She was."

"What did ye say?" Scotty asked. "I didn't catch that. Sounded like Andorian."

A admiral, Hikaru Sulu, he had heard of being a magnet for weirdness just like she had "checked" herself in one year later. He didn't know why. But she did appear to be lost and very sad. Everything was just a blurr to her. In reality a family friend had dropped her off at Sweet Hill Nursing Home after she was found unconscious on the floor unable to get up. Right in the kitchen. It was a good thing too, she wouldn't be alive if that family friend hadn't come. Scotty and  Uhuro put her back together being intrigued about her persona. Her son's daughter had gone lost in space and apparently they had been thick as thieves. Very close. She had been the last Sulu who she had been there to see born into this world. There was two children  in the care of the late Sulu's wife.

McCoy admitted herself a decade later. He come to find out she had a odd heart issue connected to a branch of Xenopolycythemia. But behind the story was that she collapsed in the middle of an argument regarding genetically adding wings to pigs and seeing how they would fair on a farm or on a planet similar to the pigs natural habitat. She was grumpy and grouchy. M'Benga hit up with her quite easily because they shared something entirely relevant. Medicine. And caring for others. Though being happy McCoy was twice as grumpy than she usually was.  McCoy at first attempted to speak with the depressed sack at the patio. Shaking her shoulder, raising her voice, getting annoyed telling the nurses why she raised her voice, and returned to attempt getting a peep from her for days. One month later, McCoy abruptly stopped. They would go to town for social events, celebrate the holidays, and have the occasions that Sweet Hill Nursing Home arranged to make so that it wouldn't be entirely boring. He didn't see a real, genuine smile from McCoy's eyes.

A few years later Admiral Chekov was admitted. She lost her son, her daughter-in-law, and her granddaughter but not his grandson. They had been killed in a air-car accident. Her parents died a hundred years ago, Uhuro learned, and she was alone. She spoke fluent Russian when she came in. Her eyes showed that she was dead by the inside. But by the end of the week she was speaking in a odd Russian accent with Hikari regarding Botany and physics, he didn't take her for that. What he did take her for was a respected figure who worked in the shadows. When he learned she had been heard of security, Uhuro was not the least surprised to hear that. She had been working to ensure the safety of Star Fleet. She had a scar on the side of her face that had long healed but it still remained mostly because Pavlovna insisted they do not attempt to get rid of it. It stood out to Uhuro because it meant something to her. Something important to the Russian. They grew together  and became a family. But Uhuro felt someone or something was missing.

A few years afterwards came T'Spock. Then came that genuine, real smile in the form of McCoy's eyes when T'Spock announced she would give it a shot to shake awake Jannie. He thought the doctor would explode. But she didn't, and instead, the doctor tried to dissuade T'Spock. She was pretending to not believe it would be possible. And she was acting. This felt right,T'Spock was like the black sheep member of the family coming to terms with herself and the family trying to help her come to terms with that. Uhuro forgot the small things but the big things being language was still there. Scotty often had to remind him what language he was speaking in mid-sentence. Bringing him back to the reality of the situation. Whatever that was happening in his brain had apparently slowed down. The doctors could not explain it nor could the nurses but it became evident that his body was slowly dying of old age. And he was gracefully aging. By the outside he looked in perfect health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can tell, to those who have read Out of His Shell, I decided to pay respect to Uhura's sexuality by making in this rewrite have her counterpart have a male Vulcan for a husband. Frankly, I recall adding a heterosexual Uhuro to make the diverse pairings stand out. That is the truth. And if this take on Uhuro's sexuality has, well, totally ripped out the original text then I am guilty as charged because that causes problems for some contents of the chapter these scenes are yanked and edited and created out of as reference. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. 
> 
> I totally feel better with me respecting his sexuality. <3 Yes, I do like the name Sconn. Go figure. Have I used it often? You probably can spot a pattern if it is used a lot in my stories by the time you read this. *Shrug* And I am totally happy how his backstory has shaped out to be because asides to the changes, and the additional dialogue and new scenes, THIS IS EXACTLY HOW I WANTED IT TO PLAY OUT except I was busy making it a Spock au story and reminding myself that this is Spock's story. XD Now that it is exploring fem!trek and is exploring everyone's shells I feel okay with it because it is part of the storyline as you will see later.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone except for the nurses had gone to the mess hall that was one floor up. James was sitting across from Chapel at a table where a closed luggage of the sorts was laid. It had the label Jumanji imprinted on it with a unusual drawing and unique carving. James had a bad feeling about it with his arms folded. He had never seen this before. He had been even more surprised when Chapel came forward to her gleefully exclaiming, "Look what Mr Spock found!" nearly startling him. The doors to the nursing home were locked preventing anyone from entering at the time being due to it being lunch time. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." James said, as Chapel took the latches off.

"Relax," Chapel said. "This is a new game."

"New?" James said. "Mr Sulu made it sound it is nothing new. "

"No one played this game for years and there is not  exactly reviews about it." Chapel said, sliding the game onto the table. "Come on. Give it a shot."

James sighed.

"Fine." James said.

Chapel smiled sliding open the secret compartment using her right hand. The next her hand was away from it on the edge of the couch leaned forward. James had his eyes closed, then he opened one eye, and then the other with a relieved but still his co-worker had a terrified look on her face. He had his eyes opened the entire time when the game ended. The dark horse was set on the middle of the gem in the center of the board. They had a terrified expression on  both their faces. Chapel leaned back then paced the room going through her hair while she trembled. James snatched the piece putting it back into the compartment with beads of sweat coming down his skin. She closed the case seeing the words vanished before her eyes.

"We should destroy it." James said.

"After all the hell it brought us?" Chapel said. "We should ditch it to the Borg and let them destroy themselves with this game!"

"It was your idea to play it." James reminded Chapel.

"But I didn't think ALL THAT would happen." Chapel said, gesturing toward the case. "I . . ." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I just can't believe it." She put his hands on her hips appearing to be distressed. "All of that would happen."  She sat back into the chair rubbing her forehead appearing to be distressed. James had the box laid on his lap. "We should send it to the new Vulcan Ambassador. The one who likes old things."

"No!" James shouted.

"Yes." Chapel said. "He would understand the grave consequences behind it and keep it safer than this nursing home can."

James paused.

"We are going to make sure that . . .  what we saw won't happen. Right?" James asked.

"It won't." Chapel said, sharply. "If we tip off the Kolothine and her band of Klingons.  .  . I think we're good."

"Miss McCoy. . ." James briefly closed her eyes fighting back tears.

"It. Won't. Happen." Chapel repeated, over to his side, one hand on his shoulder.

James looked up, his eyes filled by growing tears.

"It won't."  James said.

Chapel nodded.

"Let's send it to Picard and make sure we don't get a bad future." Chapel said, flashing a kind smile right at the man. "We have lives to save."

"'Let's agree never to tell anyone about this." James said.

"Except for Picard."  Chapel said.

"Captain Picard will understand." James added.

"Weird is in her field." Chapel said.

The screen pans over to the closed lid of the game as the loud sound of drums could be heard.


	20. Chapter 20

"Writing a novel requires full devotion and energy to completing it." Hikari said. "It is true what they said, Bones."

"Compared to several essays I wrote," Lea said. "That is a piece of cake to writing."

"It is not as though you wrote a novel." T'Spock said.

"Actually, Miss Spock, I did." Hikari said.

T'Spock raised an eyebrow.

"It is called The Tuvokari Jumanji," Hikari said. "Knowing what exactly happens is essential."

"Essential." T'Spock frowned. "You wrote a novel over your experience."

"A dream like experience." Hkari said.

"I dinnea know that Miss Sulu wrote a novel." Scotty said.

Uhuro gasped.

"That novel?" Uhuro said. "That is my favorite novel to read. I did like Jacklyn Lee Port, the new Wulcain Ambassador, she was my favorite of all. Where did you come up with the idea that P'Hnn P'Pie P'Taurven fool the Wulcain Search Party that the people they were looking had all ready vanished?"

Hikari rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, it was Tendii's," Hikari said. "And she was lucid when I started thinking of that plotline."

"Tendii's," Lea said. "That sounds awfully familiar. ."

"What P'Taurven mean?" T'Spock asked. "Taurven, the name, in general in Wulcainian."

"It means another part of ones soul." Hikari said. "Some argue, in the novel, that it means 'divider'.  Her full name means The Honorary Half has enter the dinner hall of another part of ones soul. The name was poetic in that one line from page one hundred fifty line six."

"That is pleasing." T'Spock said.

"But you said you newer meet Miss Spock before." Pavlovna said. "You based the Tendii wictim off her."

"A coincidence." Hikari lied, with a shake of her hand. "Merely a coincidence." She shrugged. "I had T'Tuvok help me with the Vulcanian names. So that is why they sound so familiar." She took a bite out of her sandwich. "And it was based off a dream I had for a couple nights years ago."

"Vho was Pail based off in the dream?" Pavlovna asked.

"Off herself." Hikari said, pausing on the chewing.  "Except she was more dramatic."

Uhuro raised both eyebrows.

"Pail?" Uhuro said. "Dramatic? He was anything but dramatic."

"A calm, easy going influence on his wife," Hikari said. "The original Pail was quite unreasonable."

T'Spock took a sip of her plomeek soup using the spoon.

"So did Mrs Tuwok approwe of the title?" Pavlovna asked.

"Why she did." Hikari said.

"I can see why," Uhuro said. "It had a great message about family and finishing what you started."

* * *

The conversation regarding the novel made T'Spock feel uncomfortable. But it also reminded her how fortunate she was in both timelines. Hikari and T'Spock had finished organizing the games. Lea went after a beastazoid like man bearing resemblance toward Khan in her hayday. This woman was Kenny Singh, a star fleet officer. There were few pictures of Khan that lingered from the Eugenic Wars. They were in the hallway instead of the meeting area. Perhaps McCoy didn't trust himself to be around her alone.

"I am sorry that your grandmother is dead,Ken." Lea said.

"I am not surprised," Kenny said. "She was always by his side. I am just surprised she lasted that long without him."

Lea had one hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"She wasn't exactly alone when she died." Lea said. "A few of us were there."

"Thank you, Miss McCoy," Kenny said. "For being there."

"Anythin' for a friend." Lea said.

T'Spock had the chess game placed along his side. Then again, he was half beastazoid. Made complete sense why Lea opted to speak with him in public. She didn't trust herself to be alone with him in the lobby alongside a couch that had a picture of a well aged Mark on the table. Along side it was Khan's picture. She could see while passing it that the arm looked like it went through the frame right over to Marks shoulder. So warm between them despite being two photographs apart. There was a prosthetic rose laid between the two photographs.

She could tell it was prosthetic as it lacked thorns but did have leaves that were oddly shaped in the shape of hearts.

T'Spock arrived onto the patio outside of the building.

"My apologies," T'Spock said. "I had to organize the basement game aisle with Miss Sulu." She placed the chess board on the table. "You have truly missed out on variety of games. Have you heard of the selfie game?  Take a picture in different positions then move the camera piece onto another block." She was organizing the chess pieces. "Humans were obsessed with their appearances in the late 21st century. I understand how my foremother T'Solkar must have felt toward humanity after hearing these games."

She looked up toward Jannie.

"Of course I am related to him," T'Spock said, sitting down into a chair. "My family has been in the business of Ambassador duties long before T'Solkar's mother was born." T'Spock paused, considering, looking back. "Which I am unfortunate to not recall exactly.  My memory, as of lately, has been dwindling. As a old Vulcan saying goes: old age is a pain in the ass."

Jannie had a skeptical facial expression. 

"I took the liberty to make it condensed and, in Lea's words, easier to understand." T'Spock said.

T'Spock slid forward a chess piece.

"Your move." T'Spock said, eying at the younger old woman.  


	21. Chapter 21

As it turned out, T'Spock was a rather experienced and patient chess player. She was very patient with Jannie making her decision of which chess piece to move. Long enough that T'Spock apparently was meditating but slipped out of it long enough to move the piece. The first match was over seven hours long. Seven hours. Regardless, Jannie lost. T'Spock won. And they spent hours at a time playing chess afterwards. It was working. Helping T'Spock meant also helping Jannie out of her shell. T'Spock did have some memory problems but they were relatively minor in terms of loss. Anything major would be forgetting everyone's names and how long ago she ate (which would be close to impossible as when everyone left their comfy cozy seats it usually meant it was time to refuel).

The next chess match, Jannie won. Which was a impressive feat for the older woman. So impressive that the younger old woman had a smile at her success. Her smile was like a radiant light shining upon the Vulcan. It was a smile that was unique, flirty, compassionate, and kind. Unlike the brief smiles she would get from Captain Louise that were more often times apologetic. Jannie had a lovely smile. Jannie made irrational and illogical chess moves. The chess moves were a interesting development in their relationship.

"Fascinating." T'Spock remarked, intrigued, with a eyebrow raised.

"Hm?" Jannie said.

"I remember these chess moves as though I have seen them before, and now, I have." T'Spock said. She lowered her grayed brow. "Have we met before?"

"No." Jannie said.

"Odd, T'Spock said. "How about we do another around?"

"That would be nice." Jannie said.

* * *

Kolothine saw T'Spock pull back a chair then place it against the window. There were the resident cars walking about the room looking for a place to sit down and relax. The cats were highly active in the mess hall. The mess hall had changed rooms several times before in Kolothine's long time experience in this building. She had seen the previous staff members be replaced by new, younger fresh faced people. She felt age was gaining on her. But her strength was not being lost thanks to the visits to the exercise room. Along with some other friends of Kolothine including Karh'eth with long braided white hair and Kalin's hair was shorter than it had been in recent years. Korena, the Bajoran, had been in charge of cutting the woman's hair.

Kolothine had seen her former rival degrade before her eyes for several decades.

After the incident regarding the Enterprise, the woman had become inactive.

Now here Jannie was, making a come back. A most honorable one.

A smile grew on the Klingon's face.

Lea was grinning from ear to ear. It had to be the doctor's doing, the Klingon assumed. They had a discussion awhile back gorgeous the woman was. How much of a loyal but to the fault opponent in the face of battle. To Lea, the doctor didn't know when the changed happened but it occurred when Jannie joined their table. And Jannie was alive. More alive than he had ever been before It was like a sun on high voltage answering questions about how the  _Enterprise_ was. The original model, at least. T'Spock had taken the courtesy to inform the group not to ask about the final attack on the _Enterprise A_.

"Impresive, is it not?" Karh'eth asked.

"It has been awhile since I saw her that alive," Kolothine said. "But yes, it is."

"How long?" Karh'eth asked.

"I came here over fifty years ago," Kolothine said. "She has been here longer than I."

"I thought you have been here for five years." Karh'eth said.

"You were here when I came." Kolothine said.

"No, I came after you." Karh'eth said.

"Why are you here?" Kolothine asked.

"My family was . ." Karh'eth paused. "I . . . Don't remember."

* * *

Lea's eyes opened into a nightly scenery that was lit. She could see the walls were decorated in dancing light from the window's. Someone had opened the curtain pushing it to the side. She looked over to see there was the shadow of a chair on the balcony occupied by another drawn on the rug. The doors were left open leaving a cool chill in the room. But on the first chair's shadow Lea could see the distinctive shape of a head. She slipped on her green slippers with pink fluff on the top. The doctor came over to the Vulcan. Se sat down on the lawn chair on the balcony. T'Spock was strumming a lute gently with her eyes half closed.

"What brought you out here so late?" Lea asked.

The Vulcan opened her left eye raising an eyebrow as she stopped strumming the lute.

"The question should be why you are on here." T'Spock said.

T'Spock's hair was loose and silver, it looked nice laid on her shoulders. She hadn't braided it up as she did in the mornings. Her silver hair appeared to be pretty. Lea had seen various Vulcans with different kind of hair styles. Some had their hair down freely without it up in a bun or a braid. T'Spock, however, appeared to be graceful with it. It was like looking down toward a well aged role model with slanted eyebrows and pointy ears rather than the normal human characteristics.

"I don't normally see you on the porch." Lea said.

"Why are you out here?" T'Spock asked. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Not this time," Lea lied. "I am just used to wakin' up late."

"I find that highly unlikely," T'Spock said. "You were whimpering last night. I took the opportunity to sooth your nightmare." Lea looked over with wide, shocked eyes. "You did not make a sound afterwards."

"So that is why my dream changed so suddenly. . ." Lea said.

"My apologies." T'Spock said.

Lea sat alongside the Vulcan as her face relaxed and put one leg over the other. 

"I came out here because you are out here." Lea said.

There was a pause between the women. It was a long, drawn out one. _So the Vulcan's been rendered speechles_ s, Lea thought with a smirk. That should be a impressive feat but it didn't feel that way. For once, she got the last word in their conversation. She could see the night owls flying over the fields. They were no different from the owls in Georgia. Their yellow eyes frightening the passer-bys. Their hoots being loud but soft. They were a native species that seemed to not change on any planet Lea came across them.

"I have changed my will." TSpock said.

Lea looked toward the sky.

"Ah." Lea said. "Contemplatin' whether or not you have made the right choice."

"There is no contemplating as it is my final decision," T'Spock said. "Upon my death, I have decided who will take my Katra to Vulcan then into the ancient hall of thoughts."

Lea looked over toward the vulcan, curiously.

"Who might that be?" Lea asked.

"You." T'Spock said.

"Miss Spock!" Lea said, alarmed.  "Have you gone mad?"

"It is only logical as you are my roommate." T'Spock said.

"I thought you had chosen one of your children or someone like that." Lea said, shaking a hand. "And besides, choosing someone like me, someone whose mind has been thoroughly ruined by previous psychic experiences, I am sure my mind isn't right for a Vulcan soul to be deposited!"

"Family would take too long to arrive," T'Spock replied, gently strumming the lute. She seemed at ease with herself. "And it would be illogical to have them stay until I finally die. Your mind is fine just the way it is, doctor."

"All right, good point." Lea said. She was flattered. _A Vulcan worrying over the well being of their family_ , Lea thought, _how sweet. Miss Spock might just redeem the Vulcan race to a survivor._

"And I can say you will be responsible for everything pertaining to the arrival." T'Spock said.

"Really?" Lea said.

"Affirmative." T'Spock was strumming the lute. The gentle, low melody carrying into the night. "You are the closest person who would be near me upon my death. A katra keeper would arrive too late, therefor my katra would be lost to the future generations of intrigued new bright eyed Vulcans."

"You sound very optimistic for the future." Lea said.

"Indeed." T'Spock said.

"Have you ever considered that you might want to teach them a lesson or two regarding expressin' their emotions rather than keepin' it in?" Lea inquired.

"It has occurred to me." T'Spock had a brief pause. "But it is their choice alone for what lesson they are interested on learning."

"How about you addin' your two cents upon engagin' in whatever mind meld with them?" Lea asked, further.

"That would be . . . quite . . ." T'Spock stopped, trying to find the right word.

"Logical." Lea said.

"Negative," T'Spock said, head turned toward Lea's direction. "Reasonable."

"You threw me for a loop." Lea said.

"If I said logical in every sentence that I have with you, then you would know what exactly I would say." T'Spock said.

"I all ready do." Lea pointed her finger at the Vulcan. "Now don't say that's illogical."

"Interesting." T'Spock said, her head turned toward the sky.

Lea rolled an eye turning her head in the direction of the sky.

"You know," Lea said. "There is a song about Aura's lights. And some old stories."

"I did not know." Spock said. "But please do go on."

"Some people say it is the testament of planetary peace as promised by a old wizard. You see, three hundred years ago there used to be a castle here. Maybe it was five hundred years ago, can't remember it exactly. Anyway,"  Lea sighed. "There was a young prince. Her name was Pauzite. She was ten years old. Her mother, Queen Huazina, was havin' a war with King Gauntia. Pauzite was a young, relaxed, and easin' laid back girl. She loved to ride horses. Some say she had a thin' going on for one of the stable girls. Her name was Ralita. Ralita knew this Wizard."

"Myrdd?" T'Spock said.

"Nice guess," Lea said. "But no."

"Unfortunate." T'Spock said

"Her name was Meridda." Lea said.

". . . So it was Myrdd." T'Spock said.

"Listen the story and just enjoy it, damn it." Lea said. _No wonder Vulcan kids didn't play pretend_ , Lea thought, t _hey were just as obvious to what the parent or non-Vulcan children was doing_. "It is a coincidence, Spock! Now don't make me make up a Vulcan character and say his name was T'Spawn."

"Are these characters made up?" T'Spock asked.

"No, but that is beside the point." Lea said, glaring at the Vulcan who's eyes were open and her fingers were strumming the lute.

"Do go on." T'Spock said. "My apologies."

"Anyway, it turned out Ralita was the daughter of Gauntia. He had ran away and faked his death to escape the highly strainious and tense household. Meridda had helped her escape." Lea went on. "Pauzite didn't care about her friend's secret. So when the knights found out, they came to the castle and came to retrieve Ralita. Queen Huazina attempted to keep her daughter back. Pauzite saw his knight friends were dyin' fighting his father's enemy's knights and it wasn't fair how it was goin'. She had this pearl, you see, Meridda had given him. They could make anyone's wish come true." T'Spock had stopped strumming the lute. "Se wished that everyone would just stop fightin' and get alon' and put aside their differences after he was stabbed in the chest by one of Gauntia's men. It was nightfall when it happened." He pointed up toward the sky. "And then he joined the stars. Really. That day,the queen lost her daughter. Her only child. So the queen made it a point to reconcile with Relita's mother in honor of her late daughter. But what she didn't know is that it affected all those inhabitants world wide. Some say fightin' became illogical that day. You would have thought they were all Vulcans on the wrong planet save for their appearance. Every day, until her death, Huazina wished her son goodnight." Lea had a sigh. "And that's how Star Fleet stumbled upon a planet with a utopia society. The end."

T'Spock was looking in the direction of the doctor.

"That was fascinating." T'Spock said.

Lea snickered.

"But it ain't true." Lea said.

"Hm?" TSpock said, head turned toward the doctor.

"Scientists discovered that it comes from the sun's particles collidin' against the planet's magnetic shield." Lea twirled her finger int he air. "The girl, as I am unfortunate to say, was turned into a butterfly and was eaten by a spider."

"I want to believe." T'Spock said.

"Believe what?" Lea asked.

"Your story." T'Spock said, softly, turning his head away back toward the sky.

"Ah,that." Lea said.

"What happened to Ralita?" Spock asked.

"She grieved for girlfriend and died at a rich, old age right in this castle." Lea said. 

"This is not a castle." T'Spock said.

"Tongue slip." Lea said. "Hautina and Gauntia allowed Relita to stay."

"Such a a tragic story." T'Spock said.

"It is. . ." Lea looked over toward  T'Spock. "If you ask anyone this, I will deny it."

T'Spock looked over toward Lea.

"I will not." T'Spock said.

"I would be honored to be your Katra Keeper." Lea said.

T'Spock had the hints of a pleased smile on the corners of her mouth. He was restraint from making a full out smile in the dark. It would have creeped the doctor out seeing a smiling Vulcan at night. Well, at least that is what T'Spock considered because the last times she actually smiled at night was a hundred years ago when Leland said "IT IZ ZE JOKER!" and fled on foot running out of the haunted house. Note that they were on a planet obsessed over the idea of Halloween. T'Spock looked up the joker and realized just how freaky it was. What made him smile that night? Seeing Leland terrified. It was one of rare smiles that he had over his lifetime. There was an eerie silence between the two. T'Spock cleared her throat.

"You knew about Katra's since when?" T'Spock asked.

Lea shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Let's just say that same Vulcan was dyin' from the disease he gave me." Lea said. "Had a little nasty fight gettin' her out of my mind."

Spock was disturbed, easily, and visibly by Lea's attitude toward it.

"That is mind rape." T'Spock said.

"Except the betazoid's turn was much worse than that Vulcan." Lea said.

"Mind Rape is terrible regardless of who did it. It is logical that her mind was un-tethered from yours and let go because of the act that she done against your will. She did not ask you. She did not get your consent. She entered your mind forcibly which took a great length of time for you to recover. She infected you with Glezion. She took away power over yourself. What is worse is that by my research she was not the most likable Vulcan when it came to working alongside Terrans." The elderly Vulcan lowered her lute. "The ancient hall of thoughts has no room for mind rapists."

"It was called Galizeon." Lea said.

"It means the same." T'Spock said.

Lea laughed.

"Now hearin' that from a Vulcan." She wiped a tear off. "I never imagined hearing that from one."

"It comes with being old." T'Spock said.

"Miss Spock, if you had to do that. . ." Lea said. "When you were in a near death scenario, would you do the same thing?"

"Only if we were on a level that we were now, it would be." T'Spock said. "Because even with my apologies you would forgive me and at the same time insult me meaning, on both ends of the argument, your mind is intact and gone through the procedure." T'Spock gently strummed the lute. "Now doing it to you as a bitter rival would be illogical. If we were that . . . . I would rather die not harming you."

"Touchin'." Lea said, taking out a bottle of scotch.

T'Spock raised a gray eyebrow.

"Where did you get that, doctor?" T'Spock asked.

"Scotty. Someone gave her too much and she needed to distribute it to other people." Lea placed two cups on his lap then slowly filled them. "I decided to only use these if there was a occasion . . . like say. . ." Lea handed the glass to the Vulcan. T'Spock felt a warm jolt of warmth accidentally touching the woman's fingers. "Accepting an offer."

Lea tucked the closed bottle into the potted tree beside her until it vanished from sight.

"I should warn you,Lea," T'Spock placed her lute alongside the chair holding the glass in one hand. "That you may not die by the cure for your heart condition."

Llea took a sip from the glass.

"Hm?" Lea said.

"It would be a painless death." T'Spock said.

"Spock." Lea aid.

"It is known for T'hy'la's to join the other if they were selected to hold the katra of their mate to the ancient hall of thoughts." T'Spock said

"How often?" Lea said. 

"It is rare.  It has been centuries since that happened." T'Spock said.

"So there is a slight chance I won't have to go out with pain." Lea said.

"Your condition will end with pain and the cure will end with pain." T'Spock said. "Why not take the third option?"

"You are just tryin' to make me happy." Lea said.

"For a kindred katra, affirmative." T'Spock took a sip of her scotch.

"You are a sweet, old Vulcan." lEA said.

"Is that so?" T'Spock asked.

"Don't deny it." Lea asked.

''I am not denying it. I am interested if that's how you really view me." T'Spock said.

"I view you as a illogical,sweet elderly Vulcan." Lea said.

T'Spock looked over toward  Lea with a startled but somewhat concerned look on his face. Se blinked going through their recent dialogue. She hadn't flirted with another person in ten years. T'Spock took a sip of the scotch. She took a double take at the doctor make sure she was not imagining things. The doctor was drinking from the small glass that had green liquid resting inside. She had lowered it onto the arm rest of her chair.  It was quite warming to her heart being told that by the doctor. Perhaps she was drunk. But alcohol did not affect T'Spock as it did with humans. This was not a hallucination. The Vulcan finally turned her head toward the doctor.

"Was that a flirt?" T'Spock asked.

Lea paused.

"That was a compliment." Lea finally said. "T'Spock, enjoy the scenery, because one day this won't be here. Scientists say this phenomena will be gone in the next four to eight million years."

T'Spock looked toward the beautiful sky.

"I intend to enjoy this scenery to the fullest then." T'Spock said, then she took a sip of her scotch.

"One day, Vulcans won't be able to enjoy this, no one will." Lea said, with a delighted smile on her face. The Vulcan wasn't looking at her direction but at the scenery ahead. "Your memories will be all that is left."

"I won't be alone there," T'Spock said. "The great minds of others will keep me company."

"With silence." Lea said.

"Silence is golden in The Ancient Hall of Thoughts." T'Spock said.

"Like a 20th century librarian." Lea said.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said. "The libraries on Vulcan are a safe, silent place to be for young Vulcans to spend their time."

"What did you do with your time?" Lea asked.

"I explored," T'Spock said. "Trekked the mountains, until my mother forbid it, and went on long walks."

"That sounds like a sad childhood." Lea said, solemnly.

"On the contrary, it was the best days of my childhood." T'Spock said. "I-Chaye usually followed me until her passing."

"I-Chaye?" Lea asked.

"My mothers's pet sehlat." T'Spock said.

"Aww," Lea said. "How cute. I can picture a grayed sehlat."

"He was not grayed," T'Spock said. "Unlike normal animals, their fur did not turn gray."

"I still call that cute." Lea took a sip from the drink.

"My father, illogically, took in a white cat many years prior. . ." T'Spock said. "Alex was devoted to the cats." Lea raised an eyebrow, head turned, in the direction of the Vulcan. "My mother used to call him, 'The Cat Man', as a sign of her affection but it sounded the opposite."

"Ah, a old cat man." Lea said. "He took in cats."

"There were many times that I would the cats covering my father acting as a blanket," T'Spock said. "They were excellent at adapting to Vulcan."

Lea laughed.

"They are cats, Spock!" Lea said, turning her head away as her laughter continued. "They revel in it."

"Some cats do not enjoy the temperature." T'Spock said. "Sometimes I wondered where my father got them."

Lea shook her head, amused, by the story.

Because it was going to be all right.

And T'Spock had not been experiencing nightmares for the past two weeks. Except Lea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice I freshened this chapter out from it's parent in Out of His Shell. Which I really liked doing giving new life into it and adding new dialogue to make it more unique and different. Also to fleshen out the bubble of characters interacting.


	22. Chapter 22

Kolothine pulled out a padd, after making sure her room mate was fast asleep, and held it above her chest. Karh'eth had been here for what seemed to be years. Time did fly by fast on Aura. The hobbit like children and adults were the parts of Aura that Kolothine personally enjoyed. Not that it was the worst planet but it was a good place to be waiting on. She figured the Klingon came here due to some tragic event that killed off her house. The only reason a Klingon would be here is because of a vow or a tragedy that left them alone in a vulnerable state. She lowered the level of the color radiating off the screen.

Kolothine watched the screen sizzle and become clear.

 **Name:** Karh'eth, daughter of Se'uen.

 **Age:** 247

 **Origin:** Qo'Nos

 **Height:** 5'4

 **Gender:** Female

 **Spouse:** Narl'ick,son of Per'ich. Deceased as of 2279.

Children: Les'lie, Don'ney, and Wrick. Deceased as of 2365.

 **Doctor's note:** Patient refuses to wear their sash of honor, which is odd for a Klingon, unlike the many I have seen who wear their houses on them and their badges. This patient is highly unique. She is suffering from a disease that occurs in one out of a million Klingons. The forehead crest is dissolving. And she is slowly losing her ears. There will be need to have a emergency ear operation in the year 2287 to treat it. Otherwise the shrinking ear is not harming the patient. The infliction she shares, unlike millions of Klingons, is becoming. .  .  Further tests will need to be done but it appears she is in the non-painful version of dying.  She is undergoing Klinouqie syndrome.

Klinouqie syndrome sounded familiar.

Kolothine rubbed her chin.

"How odd." Kolothine said.

Search: Klinouqie syndrome.

Kolothine hit the arrow button.

"How bad can it be?" Kolothine thought out loud.

The page came up,and her face grew long. 


	23. Chapter 23

Sweet Hill Nursing Home was taking pictures of its residences in groups with seven members. They were doing it for the time capsule to be buried outside right alongside the parking lot. It would be a nice piece of history. So it became apparent to the nurses stationed there there was a genius way of taking photos. By groups. When it came for Lea's group, Doctor Chase saw T'Spock wheeling Jannie who was reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ , a gift from T'Spock. Jannie seemed to be engulfed into the novel. Doctor Chase hadn't seen him so engrossed in a book since he had been stationed here ten years ago. Pavlovna and Hikari were shoulder to shoulder, holding hands, laughing about something that was lost upon Doctor Chase. Their laughter ended once they were on the set.

"Okay, everyone, over here." Chase said, gesturing in front of the neatly decorated scenery  completed by a few decorations such as trees, a window, and part of a green screen on the wall. "Good." Jannie lowered the book onto her lap facing the rather unusual device that earned her eyebrow being raised. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Hikari and Pavlovna said in the background.

Chase leaned over.

"Everyone must smile,Bones." Chase said.

"No." Lea said, her arms folded.

"Ignore her," T'Spock said. "She is only upset that she picked a green shirt."

"No, I got a shirt that has the jungle in it!" Lea exclaimed.  "I practically blend into the background."

"You should have chosen a different shirt." Spock said.

"I didn't know that we were havin' picture day." Lea said.  From aside, the other members of the group made, "I knew." remarks except for T'Spock. Lea didn't say it aside because T'Spock was right beside the doctor and she said it out loud which made it twice as worse.

"I did." T'Spock said.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Lea asked, her left eyebrow twitching.

"I did."  T'Spock said.

"No, you didn't." Lea said. T'Spock stared back at the woman.

"Your memory is failing." T'Spock said.

"Why you pointy eared hobgoblin--" Lea started to say but was cut off by Jannie.

"Ladys!" Jannie shook her hands. "Let's not argue when we're having a picture being taken. Why don't you re-organize yourselves?" T'Spock nodded. "Chekov and Sulu alongside Scotty behind me," She pointed over her shoulder where not one of the three women were wearing green shirts. "You can be in front of Scotty and Uhuro will be the one next to you who will make sure you don't blend in."

"And Miss Spock?" Lea asked.

"I will be beside her."  Jannie said.

Lea looked in the direction of T'Spock.

"I have no arguments." T'Spock said.

"Go ahead." Chase said.

It took a few minutes but they were reorganized. They looked like a cadet review from back in the 2280's being clustered together to the hip. T'Spock, in her passing years, had toured the later _Enterprise_ s before they were assigned a captain. _USS Enterprise B_ , _USS Enterprise C_ , and _USS Enterprise D_. For example, she took the liberty to tour it while the _USS Enterpris_ e _A_ was undergoing construction. The science station was entirely new to the Vulcan. The captain's chair was in the middle as usual but it felt oddly discomforting as T'Spock put one hand on the back rest looking back on the days she served under Captain Pike. Back when she could walk and talk. This experience was  back when the  _USS Enterpris_ e core seven were staying on the planet Andora alongside Saavik and Dana Marcus. Upon their return, T'Spock was the first to greet Saavik and Dana on Starbase 1 upon the conclusion of the whale probe.

Chase looked over from the unusual machine.

"Say cheese, and smile!" Chase said.

"In your dreams." Lea grumbled.

"Bones," Jannie said. "Smile for the camera."

"Last time I smiled for a camera the picture was circulated throughout the entire fleet and I had to be livin' with the humilation of it!" Lea said. "And,--" She shook her index finger. "Before you say that this isn't the same it is completely the same."

"It is not humiliating." Jannie said.

"It is a picture, Doctor McCoy." T'Spock said.

"Not just that," Lea said. "I am in green."

"Green looks excellent on you," T'Spock said. "It is aesthetically pleasing."

"I have to agree with Miss Spock on this." Jannie said.

Chase sighed, lowering her head pinching the bridge of his nose

"For a time capsule,Bones," Scotty said. "Not like the background is goin' tae be distorted."

"Scotty, don't say that!" Nnamdi said, with a gasp.

"You have jinxed it." Hikari said, with a roll of her eye.

"All right," Chase said. "How about you be yourselves?"

"That can be done." Pavlovna said.

"Sure." The rest said.

"Now, let's take the picture, shall we?" Chase said.

Pavlovna put one hand on Hikari's shoulder. Nnamdi put a hand on the side of his waist hip giving a fierce but proud stance. Scotty had a moment that made her look like the happy idiot in the background. Which she is entirely not.  T'Spock had her hands locked behind her back staring at the camera with a stoic mask on her face. Jannie looked like she was beaming. Lea had her hands along her side staring at the camera. Hikari was the one smiling the brightest. A hundred years from now people would wonder who they were. And the answer would be "The best damn officers in the galaxy." and notice Doctor McCoy was hard to pin point whether she was smiling or not. There would be a huge debate based on her micro-expressions and her eyes regarding if he were smiling or not.  Half of the people say she is and half say she is not. Some would note how Jannie's hands were clenched around the arm rest noting that he has lots of uncontrolled energy that she could not release. And many would ask  "Why the hell did they not serve on the same ship?" upon hearing their exploits.

"And we're done." Chase said, after a bright light enveloped the room.

Everyone's eyes blinked adjusting after the light had faded.

"This is illogical," T'Spock said. "It has not been twelve hours."

"It is not night time, Miss Spock." Chase said.

"Spock, are you all right?" Jannie asked, sounding concerned.

"I am blind." Spock said, casually.

Lea's head whipped in the direction of T'Spock as did the rest of the six with various reactions on their faces. A bewildered expression was on Nnamdi's face. Scotty had wide eyes. Pavlovna was staring in T'pock's direction, and Hikari had her head tilted. Lea was going right past the two women. It turns out there was a automatic setting to the camera related device. It took another photograph of Jannie reaching her hand out in the direction of the falling-out-of-frame Vulcan. The one thing that was pretty impressive was that she was wearing  stoic mask. Not even a hint of a emotion was displayed. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene replaces the original one where instead Scotty got a photograph from Kelvin!Kirk. This scene is going to be centered on Scotty and basically, I hope there will be feels lingering in this scene as the original scene. Good luck reading this very short chapter. Oh, and yes, I am going on this adding spree because of my current 3 chapters per day spree for Doom!Trek au called 'I will always find you, John'. I got four chapters in today, that's a bonus. So adding these chapters are acting as a reward. :D

There was a play in the city regarding a family of misfit aliens who worked together to save a small colony. They were all in their late sixties and they were gorgeous. Nnamdi was quite impressed when she saw the beard on her favorite actor. That white streak in the black beard. T'Spock appeared to be resting through the performance which was odd but so was everyone else. Lea was leaned forward with both sides of her face cupped by her hands. It was a musical. The actors, themselves, were aliens from different federation planets. The lights dimmed. Hikari looked around. Kolothine had one hand on the tip of her blade's handle. Scotty had been following the plot of the story.

There was one thing that stood up.

A little child.

She was replaced evenly throughout by girls who looked similar to her getting taller and taller. And then she stopped. That was in the fifth act. The lights dimmed up. She was a mute klingon who spoke in sign language. And she danced beautifully. It was like her body was built for grace. She walked onto the stage that was changed during the time everyone was wary. Jannie was grinning from ear to ear nudging at T'Spock to wake up. T'Spock's eyes slowly opened into the darkness in a bit of puzzlement.

"Is it over yet?" T'Spock asked.

"No." Lea said.

"This is the best part." Jannie said.

"It is always the best part." Scotty agreed.

"You never seen it, Jannie." Lea said.

"I know this is the best part because they made a quote about being delivered by a man and she wasn't delivered by a man." Jannie said. "A woman helped her out into the world."

"Is this Hamlet or Romeo and Juliet?" T'Spock inquired.

"Neither." Scotty said. "It's about a dysfunctional bunch of misfits becomin' a family that takes each of each other." Scotty pointed to the stage. "This is the endin'. They finally over came children service of Klingon problem and she is legally adopted."

"Legally?" T'Spock inquired. "Hmm. . . It seems that I missed the plot."

"For once I am surprised Miss Spock fell asleep in a play like this." Lea remarked.

"It is honestly amazing," Nnamdi said. "Refreshing characters and a unique plot. This is a first."

"They did get the Klingon's down on the doubt and resistance of allowing a mere Andorian and Vulcan raising a Klingon female." Kolothine said. "We would not lightly allow that. Klingon children compared to normal children are wild beasts."

"That is a nice joke." Jannie said.

"That is an not a joke," Kolothine said. "Klingon children are widely regarded as miniture warriors."

"Okay," Lea said. "I take that with a grain of salt."

"Were you any different from the main character?"

"I was a warrior, a commander, a mother, and a leader," Kolothine said. "I was like her only more stubborn and---probably more like Jannie when it came to following the rules."

"Being a straight arrow comes with its advantages." Jannie said.

"You broke the prime directive numerous times." Kolothine said.

"I merely interpreted them." Jannie said. "Does not mean I broke them."

"I'll say." Kolothine growled.

"Kolothine is right." Lea said. "You are lucky your crew came back alive."

"We all are." Jannie said.

"Given your adventures in the  realm of  the illogical, I would not have lasted long under your command."

"I was given several sane, perfectly logical Vulcans," Jannie said. "And then they ended up insane."

"Uh, that never happened." Pavlovna said.

"How are you so sure about it?" Jannie asked.

"I kept tabs." Pavlovna said. "Your ship was perfectly sane."

"Not enough, apparently," Jannie said. "It turned out someone took their sanity and personified it as something that represented it. Several T'Surak." T'Spock and Lea looked toward Jannie. "We had to classify it due to the attempts to put them together." Much as it was amusing, Scotty didn't want to believe it in all honesty.

"Ssssh, it's startin'!" Scotty said.

What few members of the characters alive in this play were revealed. Scotty felt her heart go out for the girl as the play began to wrap itself up. There were breaks inbetween but the emotions were running high for those who felt time going fast. Scotty watched the Klingon become a old woman visiting a familiar house that was once full of love and chaos. She was the only one remaining. Everyone had been older than her in the beginning. Scotty saw her look around as echoes of the past were hearD. The  little girl from the beginning came back in followed by a old female klingon. The second old woman caught the little girl into her arms and proceeded to tickle. Instead of rounded ears she had pointy ears and slanted eyebrows. Scotty knew that those were additions because one, she is  a well known Klingon actress who portrayed in the Klingon version of Anne. Slowly the two started to head upstairs following after the older woman. They were singing a swan song, Scotty realized. The little girl was cuddling with her grandmother. They spoke in perfect Klingon.

With that the story ended when the pair went into their room, but not without the reprise of the song introduced in the beginn _i_ ng with all the cast included. Turned out,there were two little girls. One of them was a klingon and the other was a little vulcan black girl. They were so adorable. Scotty understood what the ending meant,in a way the main character would die without the family that mattered the most. Scotty realized that, that she too, would be in the Klingon's position. She is going to outlive everyone in this row. And it was pain to gulp down as she clapped her hands when they bowed down along with the others.

"Bravo!" Nnamdi said.

"That was realistic!" Kolothine whistled.

"I lowed it!" Pavlovna said.

"Can we go home now?" T'Spock asked.

"When someone starts to get up," Lea said. "Yes."

The curtians fell.

"I really liked that."  Scotty said, through her tears. "It was breath takin'."

"Come on, Scotty." Nnamdi said.

Lea was the first to get up once a Aurian had gotten up. Their short figure reminded Kolothine of a hobbit with pointy ears sticking out among the short curols. Kolothine went forward going past the others. Lea was walking fast making comments, "Sorry, excuse me, pardon me, comin' through, been here for five hours, I have to go, excuse me, I have a bathroom to get to." Lea said. T'Spock was busy moving Jannie into her wheel chair. They didn't go with Nurse Gilbert because the Ambassador promised that she would make sure the captain was comfortable. Personally, Kolothine wanted to get into her quarters and have some shut eye. She could hear the grumbles of the doctor, the mumbles of the Aurians complimenting the actresses and actors, and the sights of relief. Scotty was had a slow pace and stepped aside allowing the Aurians to go through the line because: what if one had to go to the bathroom? Scotty smiled at the children trailing after their parents.

Kolothine had honestly  been tired when she saw a familiar object in full view in the middle of the hall in the hands of a well dressed dark figure, when she was out of the theater room, that was in the shape of the phaser aimed directly in the direction of Lea. There was the sound of a phaser blast. Kolothine shoved Lea to the ground with a thud and Kolothine ducked missing the blast. She ran after the shooter through several doors. Now why would someone want to attempt assassinating someone a insignificant to any empire? It was puzzling and highly out of the ordinary. Lea went to the women's room grumbling to herself, "Klingons like to shove people in theaters." sounding not as pleased as she should be. Kolothine chased the figure into the back of the theater at the parking lot. The figure had simply vanished into thin air. Something was highly off. What kind of business had Lea been in since she had joined Sweet Hill Nursing home? A admiral in the medical track. Scotty came out of the theater room to see Kolothine putting her dagger away. Jannie and T'Spock were right behind her.

Lea came out of the women's room.

"That was the smallest toilet I had to use in my entire life," Lea complained. "I can't believe no one told me not to drink before we left."

"Doctor Chase and Nurse Chapel both forewarned you about, Doctor McCoy."

"Relax,Bones," Jannie said. "Not like it is going to happen again."

"I dinnae about ye," Scotty said. "But I learned lon' ago not to drink before goin' to a Aurian theater."

"Those actors probably got a better waste utility." Lea complained, going out the doors.

Scotty shook her head then was about to exit when Kolothine approached her.

"Miss Scott." Kolothine said.

"Yes?" Scotty asked.

"Do you know of any enemies that Lea, daughter of  Dana, would have made?" Kolothine said.

"Nae really." Scotty said. "But why do ye ask?"

"I saw an assassin." Kolothine said. 

"An assassin?" Scotty asked, bewildered. Lea got into her seat and was leaning against the window preferably tired. "For poor old Lea?" She had desperate expression of plea asking 'Please tell me it is not the case'. "The one whose got a line of xenopolycythemia?"

"Yes." Kolothine said.

"I am really goin' to outlive everyone." Scotty said

"I will make this assassin does not succeed the next time I see them," Kolothine said. "And warn the staff." She looked upon the shorter human. "Miss Scotty, you are never truly alone."

"I spent some of my life alone in space." Scotty said. "Sure I can stand another hundred of it."

Scotty had a forced, reassuring smile back at the klingon then went past Kolothine.

"Hey Kol!" Jannie called. "Did you enjoy the play?"

"It was pleasant, Jane." Kolothine said, looking upon the woman.

Jannie beamed at Kolothine then she raised her eyebrow.

"I did not enjoy it." T'Spock said. "What part did you enjoy?"

"Is there something wrong?" Jannie asked. "You never call me by my first name."

"Slip up," Kolothine said. "I rather enjoyed the Klingon male, Kalathez, the social worker."

"That is logical." T'Spock said. "It is time for you, Jannie, to be taken up the ramp."

"Did I forget my coat?" Jannie asked.

"Oh, it's below freezing,"  Kolothine said. "A human wouldn't be bothered by it. Not even one from Iowa."

"Don't tempt her." T'Spock hissed as Kolothine went to the doors then headed toward the bus then took out the jacket and informed Jannie of the current temperature outside and put a hat on her head.

Our perspective turned to Scotty who was at the back. Miss Green sat down alongside the woman and then so did Korena. Scotty closed her eyes thinking, what use would the next century need for a engineer stuck in the late 2260's in the next hundred years? She didn't know how the engines were being put together but she assumed that the dilithium crystals were still being used--but Silicon was a new method being tested out. A safe way of keeping space travel safe.  It could replace dilithium crystals for warp drive. Geordi La Forge had personally sent a message to Scotty about it. Safe to say, it was exciting.  Ground breaking, even. Why couldn't they have it in her era? They could replicate Dilithium crystals. But they couldn't replicate being useful again. Where would she go next if Sweet Hill Nursing Home closed? She had no idea. She had no, good, idea. She just hoped that she wouldn't be around by 2699. So it was best to enjoy what friends she had and cherish them. Which she does every day. There is a fat chance she is going to live to see the year 2500.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene of them watching a play and leaving the play has been pestering me for a few weeks after finishing Out of His Shell. I am starting to think I won't need to make a version of out of his shell with the original ending as this is possibly going in that direction. Possibly. It was Kolothine's idea to add the assassin! I swear!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter where Kolothine approaches Christine, edited, however.

"But doctor, someone was attempting to assassinate the admiral." Kolothine said. 

"Really, Kolothine?" Chase asked, picking up a padd. "Who want to kill a poor defenseless human?"

"People who do not want something done."  Kolothine said, in sincerity. "As much as we do not like each other, I do not wish to see harm come down to her."

Chapel came in with a Andorian who was limping.

"If you have any fantasys about her dying, then maybe we should get a counselor." Chase said.

"I do not need a counselor!" Kolothine said. "I need someone to listen to me."

"Doctor," Christian said. "Miss Green injured herself by accident again in the exercise room."

"Get her onto the biobed." Chase said. "I will handle it from here."

"Ow,ow, ow, ow!" Green whimpered. "My poor leg." She winced in pain.

Chapel looked over in the direction of Kolothine who seem frustrated. She placed the injured on the biobed and allowed the doctor to attend to the patient. Chased dismissed her on the thought that he could take care of this minor inconvence. She made her way after the Klingon calling by name. Kolothine came to a stop once midway to the lounging room where a handful of elderly were watching a Law and Order marathon with attentive eyes. Christine sighed in relief.

"Can we speak in private?" Christine asked.

"If someone can listen to me and do something about it. Then yes." Kolothine said.

"I believe you." Christine said.

"I haven't told you." Kolothine said.

"Doesn't matter."  Christine said. "Come wit me, Kolothine."

Kolothine followed after Christine to the elevator.


	26. Chapter 26

 "It appears that Doctor McCoy has a bounty on him somewhere that can't exactly be sure," Christine said, sitting in the chair across from the Klingon. 

"That's outrageous!"  Kolothine smacked the table.,

"Miss Kolothi--" Christine was cut off. 

"What do you mean this doctor has a death sentence on him?" Kolothine regained her composure. 

Christine sighed.

"You were the one who rescued him from Devil's Run." Christine reminded Kolothinef.

"Of course." Kolothine said. "I cannot forget how ill she was then." She sounded disturbed by the memory. "A Klingon never forgets a sight like that."

"He is going to attend a trial for Baron Van Sir. Testify, even. And someone will attempt to kill h" Chapel slid forward the pad. "We are willing to keep this exchange secret, or else, under the table. In exchange that you help us, we would take a blind eye if there were some difficulties between a visitor and the captain."

Kolothine raised her gray eyebrow.

"And how do you know of this?" Kolothine asked.

Christine cleared her throat experiencing difficulty recalling it, 

"Jumanji." Christine said.

Kolothine stared at Christine, long and hard, furiously. 

"You are as much as an idiot as your predecessor." Kolothine said.

"It is not like there are reviews for it on the Federation data base." Christine leaned back into the chair. "Well, there wasn't before Ambassador Picard set one up anyhow."  The Klingon  had her arms folded. "If Bones dies then you won't get the chance to off the captain yourself." Kolothine stiffened. "Miss Spock will die of a broken heart which leads to the captain's death. Uhuro follows suit a year later. Miss Scott, fifteen minutes afterwards. Chekov dies two years later. And Sulu, half an hour later. And you leave this building ashamed. You later do something in the honor of the captain's name which, hypothetically, would be destroying the starship that holds McCoy's killer."

"Jumanji was banned for a reason," Kolothine spoke up. "And only one in this galaxy at that."

"We don't want our favorite admirals dying of broken hearts, now do we?" Christine asked, with a raised eyebrow and the hint of a smile. It was a gamble. 

"Nurse," Kolothine said. "What happens to Trelanie?"

Christine sighed.

"I am sorry, but one of Lanie's enemies slipped in and we didn't . . ." Christine said. "It won't happen this time."

Kolothine's stare had turned into a glare.

"Lanie has many enemies." Kolothine said.

"Human looking?" Christine asked.

"Plenty." Kolothine said.

"But do they age?" Christine asked. 

"That narrows the list," Kolothine said. "Tell me, how long do you think without the broken heart would the captain have to live?" Christine briefly closed her eyes then reopened them. "You would not bring me here during lunch hour for a random meeting in the waiting room."

Christine looked up with a sad expression on her face.

"Just make sure our resident, grumpy Bones does not get killed." Christine said. 

"I swear my honor on it." Kolothine said.

"Good." Christine was relieved.

"One question," Kolothine said, leaned forward toward the nurse putting her hands in a fist together on the table. "How does she get killed?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Miss Spock, this is beyond a acceptable speed limit." Jannie said.

"I am going as  fast as the speed limit permits me." T'Spock said.

"Thank god for speed limits." Lea said, in between the two.

"Ooh look!" Pavlovna said. "ALL HANDS OFF SPEED LIMIT!"

"I can't see that." Lea squinted. Her vision was failing from the distance but she had excellent close vision.

"Go T'Spock! Go T'Spock!" Nnamdi cheered.

"The sign says faster!" Jannie exclaimed.

"I dinnae if the car can go that fast." Scotty said, worriedly.

"Let us see what she has got." T'Spock said, then she floored it.

"SLOOOW DOOWWWWNN!" Lea demanded.

"Woohooo!" Jannie cheered, waving her hands in the air.

Hikari was leaned against Pavlovna's shoulder who was enjoying the feel of her hair in the air. Scotty's hair style was unique with the scarf or so it seemed that it resembled a late 1950's hair style for older woman in the era where movie and tv shows were in black and white. Pavlovna  saw a Aurian bunny running away from a tall buck that was chasing after it. There were birds with two separate sets of wings. There were trees with unusual designs but the rings inside were not different from Earth. Many of these trees were hundreds of years old.  Scotty was enjoying the ride. Jannie's graying brown hair was waving in the air. We watch the car vanish from the distance around a curve right onto a bridge.

* * *

We see a scene transition showing the core seven at a fair. Jannie's hazel eyes are full of wonder. T'Spock's brown eyes look from side to side observing the stations set up for fun. She had been planning this event for over a month after learning about Fair Point Boat Days via Nurse Rand. And the internet filled T'Spock in about the rides to ensure they were safe to ride. McCoy is eating cotton candy. Scotty has arms linked with Uhuro while the two women interested in Botany were holding hands. T'Spock wore her usual but stoic expression on her face. There were many people being the residents of the planets and foreigners visiting. There were balloons floating over the heads of several goers.

The group split up  except for T'Spock, Jannie, and Lea. They looked like three grannies going out to relax while the children were being supervised. The three women went to a roller coaster that had a short line. Nnamdi and Scotty went to a apple sling slot station. "Plant contest!" Pavlovna squealed. "That is a new addition." Hikari said, softly, following after the woman. Lea was holding a see through cup in her hand sipping from it. Eventually all the liquid inside went down.  Lea frowned then raised the cup up to see if she had drank it all.

"Damn it!" Lea said. "I drank it all."

"Doctor," T'Spock said. "If you did not want to ride the roller coaster then you should have told me earlier."

"Why I want to,Miss Spock!" Lea said, then she shook her empty cup. "I just forgot how full this was before we left."

T'Spock narrowed her eyes at the doctor's direction.

"You were aware of how full it was," T'Spock and. "And you were drinking it on the way here: constantly."

"Miss Spock is right," Jannie said. "It is okay to be scared of heights."

"I will get myself a drink and I will prove it to ya'll I am not afraid of heights." Lea said.

Lea left the line. Theoretically, Lea likely had a fear of heights. Which was entirely logical for Miss Spock with all things considered. The line moved forwards, faster than it had in the past two minutes, with the two women getting closer to the ride. The roller coaster down on the platform letting out is occupants. T'Spock was mentally planning how to get into the roller coaster with Jannie. Jannie was quite insistent that she got into chairs on her own. Stubborn, at that.  Jannie did not being like paralyzed. T'Spock could see it in the woman's eyes. If there was a way to allow Jannie the ability to walk then T'Spock would have gladly seeked it out and taken Jannie with her.

"Miss Spock, have I ever told you that you are the sweetest Vulcan I met?" Jannie asked.

"Negative," T'Spock said. "But you have just told me."

"But what I did not realize about Vulcans is that they were very romantic writers," Jannie said. "I never took your kind for novelists but more as scientists."

"T'Mestral invented the Velcro." T'Spock said.

"I know." Jannie said.

"She was a Vulcan." T'Spock said.

"Wait, you mean, the woman who invented the Velcro in Dawson Creek was from Vulcan?" Jannie asked, with wide eyes directed toward the taller woman. 

"Indeed." T'Spock said. "It is a very well known Vulcan fact in the archives."

"That is. . . fascinating." Jannie said. "But why did she do that?"

"To send a girl, a explorer of the stars, into college. She became one of the highly known astrological professors in her time."  T'Spock explained, as the line grew shorter. "And she was one of the few people who actively part in the show _Galaxy Quest_. Eighteen years later, Vulcans met Thermians and . . . well, that is another story itself. They are the octopi beings who use appearance generators to make them look human."

"I never met them." Jannie said.

"For good reason." T'Spock said. "They are idiots."

"Miss Spock!" Jannie said, in alarm. "You do realize not all of them were that way."

"It is true." T'Spock said.  "They are like children. They know what lies are but they believe everything is true."

"What happened to them?" Jannie asked.

"We do not know. Only that they went through a wormhole and was never seen from again. Some say the Thermians are still around to this day but have blended in better than they did over three hundred years ago." T'Spock said, as right behind her were a pair of wide eyed pale beings who had Vulcan hair cuts and soft rounded ears. "But it was fascinating how _Galaxy Quest_ gave them hope and courage to fight against their enemy at the cost of their home planet."

"What if they are on this planet?" Jannie said. "And hearing this from a  Vulcan? That has to hurt."

"Then they have learned and adapted to todays society." T'Spock said.

"They are not idiots." Jannie said, with  a smile.

"Who says a bit of idiot-icy does not leave? We all have those but the  Thermians, I read, were the very definition of them. Very gullible." T'Spock said. "That is the complete honest truth about them."

"That is brutal." Jannie said.

"But honest." T'Spock said.

"I'll give you that." Jannie said.

"Do you need help getting into the cart?" T'Spock asked. "I am willing to lift you into it."

"Not like you are superhuman." Jannie said, head turned away.

"You forget that Vulcans are twice stronger than humans."  T'Spock said.

Jannie did a double take.

"Really?" Jannie asked, with a raised eyebrow.

T'Spock nodded.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said.

Jannie shifted herself back forward into her seat.

"I would like to see that." Jannie said.

The smallest of all smirks  appeared on the Vulcan's face.

"Have you had dreams of the _Enterprise_?"  T'Spock asked.

"Many times." Jannie said, briefly closing her eyes in pain at the mention of _him_.

"But have they been changing as of late?" T'Spock asked.

Jannie  looked back for a moment there.

"You mean with different people, why yes, it has." Jannie said.

"I had a dream of greeting the inhabitants of Betazed. You were quite flirty with the members of the first contact party." T'Spock said. "But not verbally, it was mentally as all the members were blushing upon the introduction of the rest of the landing party. We were younger then. In Star Fleet uniform. Felt a lot like lounging attire."

". . . Did Bones say 'Jannie, stop flirtin' with the poor man'?" Jannie asked. 

"As I recall, she did." T'Spock said.

"That is odd." Jannie said. "Why are we having the same dreams?"

"That is a interesting question." T'Spock said.

"Miss Spock, I get a feeling you know why." Jannie said.

"Theoretically, we are T'hy'las. This is a very rare occurrence between Vulcans and non-human. It appears I have T'hy'lara's. Which means more than one member to the katra." Jannie was startled hearing this from T'Spock. "The third member of this union would be Doctor McCoy. T'hy'lara's never change in any course of life. They are always there."

"I find it hard to believe when we met four weeks and two days ago." Jannie said.

"In some way or another we may have crossed paths but never known the other was there." T'Spock said.

"Did you visit Fleet Captain Pike before her departure from Starbase 11?" Jannie said.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said. 

"Wait a second . . . You were that Vulcan who kidnapped the Fleet Captain!" Jannie said, in realization.

"It was more of a required mission than a kidnapping at the time." T'Spock said.

"Carl told me about you. I never knew you were a saxophone player." Jannie said.

"It was a one time event." T'Spock said.

"Oh? Then what about the time you sang for a fake holiday that she made up?" Jannie said.

"Of course I can sing." T'Spock said.

"So hus stories are true!" Jannie said.

"Not all of them." T'Spock said.

"My daughter told me how you were dressed up as  Dracula on Halloween." Jannie said.

"I was dressed up as Sherlock. And it was logical then because we were on Hallovine." T'Spock said.

"But without her Watson." Jannie said.

"Are you telling me that David Marcus is your son?" T'Spock asked.

"Why he is." Jannie said. It should have occurred to T'Spock in the beginning.

"No wonder you looked familiar in the beginning." T'Spock said.

Our scene backtracked to show the wheelchair's wheels detracted going to the bottom of the wheelchair forming the shape of a circle and rounded pipes came out applying anti-gravity. It gave the impression that Jannie's chair itself was a levitating wheelchair that operated entirely on anti-gravity. The wheels had the shape of the Star Fleet symbol in the middle. T'Spock slid the levitating wheelchair onto the platform. Jannie pressed a button. The pipes vanished into the wheels that returned to their usual position.

"Need two people to sit in the cart." The Cardassian woman said, gesturing toward the safety regulations.

T'Spock wheeled Jannie over to the cart with several rows of seats occupied except for two that was at the top. The carts were all red with green stripes on the underside with fins at the sides. The top cart had a muzzle and the end of the long ride was a tail apparently. T'Spock brought the wheelchair to the top. T'Spock held her hand out in offering. Jannie's hand took T'Spock's forearm and T'Spock's hand wrapped itself around Jannie's forearm. This lead to T'Spock placing Jannie into the seat and let the woman buckle herself up. T'Spock joined into the ride where she applied the seatbelt.

"Ever rode a roller coaster?" Jannie asked.

"Negative." T'Spock said.

"So this is your first." Jannie said.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said.

"Same here."Jannie said.

"I would have thought otherwise for you."  T'Spock said, head turned with a raised eyebrow.

"You are just riding to make sure I have fun." Jannie said.

"That is the idea of this exercise." T'Spock said.

"I was too busy for the fair when I was a kid," Jannie said. T'Spock lowered her eyebrow. "My parents had plenty of chores for me. Being a straight arrow comes with its disadvantages."

Spock and Jannie lowered the bar over their chests while the woman of the ride was making sure the passengers were buckled up with her padd on the seat. She wore a blue hat with Cardassian like features decorating her face, except for the unnecessary tail. There was a hole at the back of her pants specifically for the tail part.  She had on a dark blue shirt with the name of the fair on the chest area of the shirt decorated in yellow, gray,and red. 

"It is a logical form of entertainment and to get one's adrenaline running after being down for so long." T'Spock explained. "People used these to get over their fear of heights, historically, and to have fun. This was also a source of death in the 20th and 21st century before the rails became magnetized to the cart."

"Thanks, Wikipedia." Jannie said, bemused.

"Wikipedia is similar to a Pokedex." Spock said.

"Spock, you are a walking version of the Wikipedia." Jannie said.

"I have been told by the doctor that I sound like a Pokedex. Much as entertaining the game is that I am not." T'Spock looked up to the ride's assigned woman. "We are safe and secure, Mrs Justice."

Jannie noticed the woman wore a black shade of glasses and had curly light brown hair. Jannie was confused. Since when did Star Fleet allow Cardassians to take on jobs outside of Cardassia? Cardassian's were notably declining to join star fleet due to their love for their planet and other excuse. But also because Star Fleet didn't trust other Cardassians. Elin Garak, however, was someone they were assured personally by Bennet Sisko was a loyal, trusting Cardassian. The woman left the two alone. Jannie's fingers wrapped around the handle, well actually, her arms were wrapped around it. The wheelchair was latched around a rail thanks to the metal attraction setting that was installed for various occasions. Mrs Justice selected a button on the screen to the large arcade device. The ride slowly started to begin its usual path heading forwards.

"Relax," T'Spock said. "It will not be as terrifying as it was in the 21st century."

"Even with the Eugenic Wars they still had roller coasters?" Jannie asked.

T'Spock nodded.

"I have learned through my research that one is not to mess with Terran's entertainment."  T'Spock said.

"There's a funny story behind that, isn't there?" Jannie asked.

"Later, Jannie." T'Spock said.

They got to the top where they could see everywhere. All over the large sprawling fair grounds. Jannie pointed at the distant nursing home overlooked by several tree, and the presence of air-cars in the sky above them but high enough that they didn't make a difference to crashing into the rides. Jannie could see the air cars settling down into parking lots and some of them flying off into the air heading back into the city. The Nursing Home was way out of the city just outside of town. T'Spock saw Lea, her scrawny figure was prominent, and she was sipping a cup that had the shape of a teddy bear through a green straw. She couldn't see the woman's face. At least T'Spock's eyesight was going but fading. Unbeknownst to either of them, behind the counter, was a Cardassian assassin. Her eyes was glistening at the unsuspecting woman. She was about to take out the blade when a gruff brown hand snatched her into the back and she was replaced by the terrified station manager. Lea was leaned back against the counter enjoying to be on the ground rather than in the air. Height was never her strong suits.

Then the roller coaster flew, quickly down, followed by what most people never see. A Vulcan smiling while a human, who was right beside her, was apparently terrified. Screams of mixed types came out. In the back end of the snack station we can see the Cardassian assassin is locked in the arms of two  Klingons being interrogated. The noise outside prevented Lea from hearing the scream of the Cardassian. Ten minutes later,a land based vehicle came to the back end of the station that was blocked by a long fabric. The Cardassian is tossed into the trunk then the Klingons disappear into the vehicle and drive off. Lea doesn't know, but there are later more charges put against Baron. Besides, T'Spock brings Lea into the fun sometime later in the same day at the fair. It was one of the happiest days Lea had on Aura. T'Spock and Jannie loved the bright, delightful smile on their friends face. 


	28. Chapter 28

**. . . August 1st. . .**

**. . . T'Spock and Lea's quarters.**

"Your right leg is limping." T'Spock said, watching the woman pack her seven pairs of attire into the duffle bag on the bed.

"I am fine." Lea said, walking with a limp.

"Are you moving out?" T'Spock asked, concerned.

"No,I have a trial to attend." Lea said, picking up a hair brush from the cabinet. "It will be like a field trip."

T'Spock raised her eyebrow.

"Trial?" T'Spock said.

Lea paused.

"It is personal." Lea said. "It has to do with Devil's Run."

"You are limping because you are anxious." T'Spock said.

"I am fine, Miss Spock," Lea said, reassuredly. "I will be back before you know it." She zipped the duffle bag up. "Now, whatever you are doin' with Jannie--"

"It will be for her benefit." T'Spock interrupted.

Lea frowned at first then grew a welcoming expression on her face.

"Have fun is what I was goin' to say." Lea said.

"You should see a doctor regarding your leg,Lea." T'Spock said.

"It is fine." Lea said.

"A colleague of mine once said that and became bound by a electrical wheelchair three weeks later." T'Spock said. "Nothing like Jannie's. You could fall and hit your head on the floor if you don't have someone with you."

Lea's face turned into understanding.

"Think I am goin' to crack my skull open by accident?" Lea asked.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said.

"I'll be surrounded by star fleet officers," Lea said. "Don't worry about me, darlin'." She pat on the woman's shoulder then walked out of the doorway with her duffle bag over her shoulder. With her hand's behind her back, military style, T'Spock followed after the woman. "I will see you in two weeks."

Two weeks sounded like a hundred years for T'Spock. A hundred years within two weeks being alone in a room without a roommate.

"Did you anticipate this chain of events when I told you my plan?" T'Spock asked.

"Not really." Lea said, heading down the hallway. "It's very inconvienent not bein' able to watch your make over transformation." She looked over in the direction of the woman. "Wait a second, you plucked your eyebrows." She pointed in the direction of the slanted thin eyebrows. "They are not thick or bushy--and you are wearin' blue eyeliner!"

"Does it look good?" T'Spock asked, attempting to hide the green blush.

"I think Jannie wouldn't care with your sudden transformation." Lea said. "You are marvelous, with and without the make up." Lea frowned. "Personally, purple would be marvelous on you."

"You have used eyeliner." T'Spock said.

"That,  I did." Lea said.

"You are not wearing eyeliner." T'Spock said.

"Well," Lea said. "I stopped using it."

"Smoky  black would look good on you." T'Spock said.

"Smoky black?" Lea said, raising one of her arched eyebrows.

"It's a new eyeliner." T'Spock said.

"Christine would have been wearing it by now." Lea said.

"My mistake," T'Spock said. "It was new eighty-seven years ago."

"I will try it one of these days." Lea said.

"And if you do not like the eyeliner, may I suggest asking Mr Uhuro for the advice?" T'Spock said.

"I didn't take him for the kind that wears layers of make up." Lea said.

"He is a make up artist." T'Spock said. "He does make intriguing illustrations on their skin.

"Now that I _can_ see." Lea said, as they went into the turbo lift.

* * *

T'Spock was wheeling Jannie down the hall heading to a specific destination in mind. The wheels of the wheelchair echoed down the hall. Jannie was radiating with energy asking questions such as, "What else do you have planned that no one knows?", "Are we going to the piano room?", and "When is your birthday?" To which, T'Spock replied with, "January 6th." Jannie was flabbergasted when she replied with, "My birthday is the forth." Jannie's hair style, that day, was different. Gilbert had likely changed it after helping Jannie take a bath. Jannie had seen Lea go off with two Star Feet security officers.

"This is what I have in mind," T'Spock came over to the console device near the holodeck doors. "It is only logical that we engage on a fantasy."

"What about chess?" Jannie asked.

"Playing chess long enough gets boring for humans," T'Spock said, her fingers flying on the keypad. "I specifically developed this holo-adventure for the two of us. I assume you might have fun being Professor X." T'Spock lowered her  hand linking her arm behind her back. "A wheelchair bound woman with power."

"With great power comes great responsibility." Jannie said. 

"Grandma Bennet, Spider-Woman." T'Spock said "Premiered in 2002."

"I have been waiting for someone to understand that phrase and know exactly what I am talking about."

"A few of the Spider-Woman reboots afterwards were never able to duplicate what made it good." T'Spock said.

"And you are going to be Magneto?" Jannie asked.

"It is only logical." T'Spock said.

"Cherik," Jannie said. "We are playing Cherik."

"Affirmative." TSpock said.

"That pairing? The one with Lady Ian and Lady Stewart?" Jannie asked.

"Affirmative." T'Spock said.

Jannie beamed back a smile.

"Which era?" Jannie said.

"Any you would choose. The characters have been set." The doors opened into the building. Professor X's school for the young and gifted adolescents. T'Spock wheeled Jannie into the lobby where no one was there. They came to a stop.  "It only needs the players and its era to begin."

"Let's start with chess." Jannie said.

"Which era, and scene." T'Spock said.

"The one where they are young men." Jannie said. "There is bound to be a new student coming in to wreck the castle anyway." T'Spock grew a smile on her face. "Oh, so you did program in for a scenario like this." The Vulcan nodded. "This is going to be fun."

"Computer," T'Spock said. "Alter our appearances to the viewers that we are in our late teens. Initiate Program Mystique. Add in walking feature to fool the eyes of the holodeck regarding Captain  James T. Kirk's disability."

"Changes have been done." The computer replied.

"Shall we?" T'Spock asked, by the side of the captain.

"I have always wanted to emulate Professor X!" Jannie said, cheerfully. "She is my favorite hero."

"Computer," T'Spock said. "Begin program. Also begin side quest: Mystigue's problems from the past returning and involving a new mutant."

The holodeck doors closed behind the two women.


	29. Chapter 29

T'Spock awoke the first night when McCoy--no, _Lea_ was off on the way to trial. She looked over to see a empty bed across from him. It occurred to the Vulcan what Lea told her earlier. There was a strong possibility that she would not live another way at her age. Humans were known to fall like flies at the age of one hundred sixty and it was even rarer to see humans live past that age clear into their one hundred seventies. T'Spock hadn't known that many old terrans in their hundreds before she arrived here. She never met a two hundred year old human in her life. And likely never will. Spock opened the door to the balcony then sat down onto the lawn-chair to watch the dancing aura lights.

The lights were beautiful. The light blue color twirling above the friendly colors, orange, yellow, and red to name a few. She could see several constellations in the sky. Perhaps, this could be different for Lea. Maybe she just might defy all expectations. T'Spock considered what that decision also meant. Her Katra being lost to everyone. Living forever was not exactly what many people wanted. T'Spock didn't want to be in a room full of people she barely knew. Missing those who she had known. Her katra would never forget. It would be like hell for T'Spock to be alone. She had anticipated this arrangement for so long. But, the idea of it had started to nag at her. Perhaps it was her old age that made her fall victim to negative thoughts. Long ago T'Spock had welcomed the idea of being alone from annoyances, so young and hadn't embraced her human half the way she had now. But there was no turning back. She would prefer to meet up with her former crewmates and possibly meet up with the doctor once more if there was such thing as this fabled 'afterlife'. Lea's thoughts on the subject would be that T'Spock was afraid of living forever. That would be true.

T'Spock's thoughts drifted toward the aura lights.  If the story was true then Pauzite would be living forever, eternally, until her homeplanet was destroyed by its own sun. Perhaps her logic was failing by desperately wanting to believe the story told by the doctor. A part of T'Spock felt that it was her human half's wishful thinking. Perhaps she wanted to believe that there was another form of passing on to the afterlife for the tortured souls. The sad, and lonely ones. Lea would say that the Vulcan is deep in philosophy, something that she wasn't specialized in. How many Vulcans in the ancient hall of thoughts found themselves missing their companions? Some would likely deem it illogical as they may meet again in different lives. Lea, the illogical human, would say that Vulcans are likely thinking about existence itself in that sad small rounded container similar to a glass globe only that it glowed. Not to think about those who they cannot speak with again. _"A tragic story when you think about it."_ Lea likely would have said. _"If it were true."_

"If it were true." T'Spock found herself agreeing to her train of thought out loud.

How was the human handling the knowledge that he was attending trial, anyway? Lea looked happy, happier than she had been yesterday last T'Spock had seen him. If Jannie gets bored of the Cherik pairing, then they should graduate into another holodeck adventure. If Lea knew of this arrangement she would be thrilled, or in her words: 'delighted' even when being grumpy about something like " _The clothing dispenser made my shirt bigger! I need a new shirt, damn it! Now don't ask me about holodeck adventures when I have a shirt hazard that ranks highest on retirement!_ " T'Spock had a soft, low laugh. Just picturing Lea's reaction made the Vulcan willingly laugh because it could happen to the country doctor. T'Spock took out her lute from behind the chair then gently began to strum it.

T'Spock could almost hear the doctor in her mind:

_You are a noisy thinker, now go to sleep, Miss Spock!_

A melody carried out of the musical item. T'Spock could hear the sounds of the insects out in the field. She saw the fireflies were out in the darkness in the fields of the grass. Lea would think this was a pretty sight to see. Not every night were there fireflies. They were prominent on the summer nights. The winter nights were silent. Lea would enjoy the peace and quiet. Say something along the lines of, _"Peace and quiet are often a good thing for the soul, or Katra, in your case. Your kind values that."_ T'Spock agreed with the doctor. She could feel an ache in her chest. That couldn't be filled. Strange, T'Spock never experienced this ache in one hundred fifty-seven years of her life. If Lea knew that T'Spock was experiencing this unusual ache, the first thing out of her mouth would be: _"You missed me! Hah, and here you said it would be illogical to miss someone."_ The doctor had taken the time to explain how humans felt when someone they held dear was gone shortly after T'Spock walked in by accident on a grieving session for Mark. Spock had started to turn around then but Hikari was the one who pointed her out and Grief Counselor Rikki Blakeson encouraged the Vulcan to come.  T'Spock had been acquainted to Mark.

Some nights T'Spock and Lea sat on the balcony. It was starting to become a nightly tradition now that T'Spock thought of it. It didn't bother T'Spock's sleep pattern. But for a pure human? That was understandably a different story. T'Spock thought, thinking what Lea would say if tshe acknowledged how much they often sat outside together since becoming room-mates. Lea would frown at the statement then say, _"I need my beauty sleep, Miss Spock, you understand that. Can't be every night."_ T'Spock nodded off to thin air.

"I understand that,Doctor." T'Spock said.  "Sleep is a bodily function."

If Lea were here, she would reply, _"Unlike you Vulcans who claim to be able to be awake for days at a time."_

"Which is true." T'Spock said.

 _"In a pigs eye."_ Yes, **_Lea_ ** would say that.

"Vulcans are fully capable of staying awake for days at a time." T'Spock said.

 _"Like you who stayed awake for two days and fell asleep._ " Lea would make it a point to remind T'Spock. _"That was when you had  insomnia."_

"I will admit to that." T'Spock said.

No reply.

T'Spock looked over to see no one was there, except for aching pain in her chest.

Oh T'Surak, T'Spock had a conversation with herself. She must be going mad.

"Illogical." T'Spock said, turning her head away.

" _Now what's illogical?_ " T'Spock could hear Lea's voice from her mind, and the curious look on her face with a bemused smile masking concern.

T'Spock resumed strumming the lute getting herself lost in the melody and her muscles were relaxed. The sweet air, the warm cool weather, and the comfortable atmosphere. She was curious of how the bond was developing. If it were still weak. It was likely at its infancy. Weak but growing. How did it even start to begin? It took years for this kind of rarity to grow into a fully operating bond. The logic behind it was lacking and troubling. T'Spock felt a wave of calm and peace come over her. Her fingers absentmindedly began to strum a different melody with her eyes closed.  She identified the beat to being country.  She was humming along to the melody. T'Spock was like that for an hour playing different melodies on the lute enjoying the silence. Lea's voice, in her mind, had ceased. T'Spock evidently stopped playing the lute, put it away, then returned into the shared quarters closing the door behind her. She pulled the blanket back to the bed and slipped herself in.


	30. Chapter 30

_Lea was sitting on a park bench in a winter outfit. The leaves around her was dead. She had a scarf around her neck and she wore a navy blue outfit.  Her coat matched the color with her hands covered in gloves that were large for her small, agile hands. She was in leg warmers, long socks, and thick pants to keep her thin and long legs warm. She was enjoying the sun set. The breeze of the weather was quite fine to her. She saw a pair of pigeons walling off to the pavement. She felt quite at home and relaxed. Though something was missing. It was hardly expected to have this feeling._

_Someone was missing. But who was it? Could they really be that important? It felt like the name and the person was important. She thought they were not important if she didn't remember them. She stood up from the bench pulling up the furry hoody and dug her hands into the comfy, cozy pocket.  It was irritating that she didn't know what. She didn't like knowing as did countless humans in the galaxy. There were large clouds lingering over the scenery. It was a beautiful sight for a photographer to take advantage of, she decided. She had seen photographs like it in museums. And in books during her time growing up in Georgia under her mother's clinic. Dana was a wonderful mother, no argument about it._

_She  walked away from the path then headed down the path toward a city. She saw some young, athletic runners jogging down the path. She saw a young couple comprised of two women standing together closely, with one hand wrapped around the woman's side while holding up a phone above. She felt her heart ache for them. Two young happy women in winter outfits. She could hear their giggles. She felt sympathy for them. They found each other despite having the obstacle of the planet. But did she really have someone for her? Perhaps not. Her failed marriage with Joe had failed. John, her son, was the only part that she thought was the best of it. He was a fine young man with her blue eyes, the hair style reminiscent of his mothers when she was in her late thirties when the USS Centerpide happened._

"Ashayam." _Came a familiar voice and a larger, feline hand placed itself on her shoulder._

_Lea turned in the direction of the person who had yanked her attention._

_"What?" Lea asked, stepping back._

_It was a old Vulcanian woman who had her hair curled up in a braid resting on her shoulder. Her head was covered by a beanie which covered both her pointy tips. She had green skin. She could see the woman's breath linger in the air. Her hair was a nice shade of silver. She had a pair of earmuffs covering the sides of her ears. She was in a large dark gray coat, probably two layers of leg warmers, two layers of warm pants, three layers of gloves that became thicker and thicker by the layer, and she had a large scarf around her neck that covered her chin. Her hazel eyes stood out toward the old woman. She could sense something about this old lady. She sighed in relief, no longer alarmed by a simple old Vulcanian._

_"Why did you leave?"  She was strikingly familiar. She had a pointed nose and large ears_

_"I am sorry, ma'am," Lea said. "But who are you?"_

_"T'Spock," T'Spock said. "Your wife."_

_"I am sorry, Miss Spock," Lea said. "But I don't have a wife." She patted her on the shoulder. T'Spock had a look of heartbreak on her face. "I have to go home now."_

_"You ran away from home." T'Spock said, her eyes searching Lea's face._

_"What? No, I didn't run away!" Lea said. "I didn't run away. I went out to have a nice walk."_

_T'Spock stepped forward._

_"Lea, you are concerning me." T'Spock reached her hands out._

_Lea looked at the Vulcan bewildered, stepping out of the way._

_"I don't know who you are, ma'am," Lea held her hands up in self defense. "But I am not your Lea."_

_"Negative," T'Spock said. "You are her."_

_"Does she look like a young woman like me?" Lea said._

_"Illogical, you are a old woman." T'Spock said._

_"Now Miss Spock, I am thirty-two years old!" Lea said. "And I am not an old woman, damn it!"_

_T'Spock barely flinched._

_''You do not recognize me?" T'Spock asked, in a low voice as she lowered her hands to her side._

_"Uh nope." Lea said. "Probably seen you a fortnight ago. You do have a familiar face."_

_A flicker of hope appeared in T'Spock's eyes._

_"We have been bonded for ninety-nine years, doctor." T'Spock said. "Hinek, it is me, Mrs Spock."_

_The Vulcan's eyes were full of hurt._

_"I. . . don't know who the hell you are." Lea stepped back._

_"Do not make me call the authorities to bring you home." T'Spock said._

_Lea turned away then ran fast as she could._

_"Ashayam!" T'Spock called, then she ran after Lea._

* * *

Lea bolted forwards landing on the floor with a thud on her shoulder. Lea was trembling with tears in her eyes. She was honestly terrified. She wasn't going to forget that Vulcan. Not ever. Not ever. She couldn't someone like her if she tried. She used the bed as her support. She cried into her hands. Why did she dream of that? She wiped a tear from the corner of her right eye. Her shoulders were still rolling. She cleared her throat appearing to be uneasy regarding this nightmare. Could it truly happen? That she loses her memory. Not Miss Spock? For all things considered, she didn't want to be forgotten by the Vulcan. It would be logical on her end that it was her instead.

"I am scared, Miss Spock." Lea said.

She swore that she felt the equivalent of a hand placed onto her shoulder.

 _"Don't be."_ She heard what she believed would be T'Spock's reaction.

She had to be imagining this.

"Gettin' old. . . You think you know everythin'," Lea said. "I am terrified. Just like you are." She twiddled her fingers.

 _"We have that in common."_ The imaginary T'Spock said.

She snickered.

"Yes, we do." She sighed. "Ever had nightmares that you forgot everyone? The one you cared about the most?"

There was silence.

"I suppose not,"  Lea said. "It is illogical to dream that."

 _"It is logical."_ The imaginary T'Spock replied. _"The loss of memories is how we deal with life."_

"Jannie has been rubbing off you." Jannie said.

"Affirmative." The imaginary T'Spock did not deny it.

"You know, I didn't believe my plan would work." Lea said.

 _"But it did."_ The imaginary T'Spock said.

"It didn't have a chance." Lea said.

 _"It did have a chance, doctor."_ The imaginary T'Spock said.

"Yes, a slight chance. Of ever working." Lea said.

 _"Doctor, it is two thirty-three in the morning."_ The imaginary T'Spock said. _"Returning to bed would be beneficial to your attitude toward life in the morning."_

"Of course it would." Lea grumbled. She was no longer trembling. She slipped back into bed. "Good night, Miss Spock."

From back at Aura, in T'Spock's room, there was a reply, "Good night,Doctor."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A major rewrite from ch 9 to Out of His Shell.

"Do you wish to walk?"  Chase asked.

Jannie looked at the century years younger woman. That question drove a blade into her heart. Jannie rubbed her forehead leaning  against the side of the wheelchair. Jannie did not reply but was annoyed. Chase didn't expect this watching the grayed, wrinkled woman fade briefly into a depressed mess. She lowered her had to the arm chair.  Then she took a heavy sigh.

"I have been asked that question  . . .  since I started talking," Jannie said. "I have looked up methods. Asked my right hand, reliable source regarding this subject." She leaned forward clasping her hands together. "Leave it be, Doctor Chase." She put on her glasses  then turned in his direction. "Leave me alone. This old body can't take . . .  getting a new youthful spinal cord . . . .  THAT IS NOT MINE!"

"But what if we can restore your spinal cord?" Chase asked, in horror.  "Just yours."

"No buts," Jannie said. "Over. my. dead. body."

"You could help people like myself." Chase said.

"Would I do it if I wanted to?" Jannie said. "I would. But I am not desperate to walk again. I am happy the way I am."

"Cybernetic regeneration has been shown to work." Chase said.

"That was on a damn klingon. It has yet to be tested on a human." Jannie said.

"It has been." Chase said.

"They died." Jannie shook her hands. "I can't take that risk."

Chase frowned.

"But I can." Chase said. "Nurse Rand."

Jannie felt something place hard, metal itself on her neck. She slowly started to lose consciousness feeling numbness in her hands. She felt violated and heavily betrayed by someone she trusted. The trust that had she had recently gained with the doctor exploded in the time that her eye lids started to feel heavy. No! She screamed in her mind. NO! THIS ISN'T ON MY TERMS. Jason Rand had betrayed Jannie as well. She could feel herself falling further and further into the darkness. But instead, she saw herself be beamed board a cloaked starship that was shiny and bright. It had the logo of the medical profession on the walls. She was tailing after her body feeling free and light. For the first time in over a century she was walking.

"This is not a star fleet vessel." Jannie remarked. She noticed that many of the officers were Romulan in nature yet they were in old uniform. A kind of uniform that she had seen during her youth. Before being assigned to the USS Enterprise A. The USS Republic."Why is everyone . . .  in this old uniform? It . . .  does . . . not . . .  make . . .  sense." She had stopped in her tracks heavily considering this trail of the plot. "Why me instead of anyone on Aura?"

She saw herself in what was apparently a stasis pod going past her.

"You got us a captain!" The high pitched romulan said.  "A damn old one. If I wanted an old one, I would have asked for Captain Riker."

"She means something to people her age," Chase said. "And to those who are unable to walk."

"Her life signs are falling." The low pitched black Romulan said. "We must get her to the freezing room before any damage is done to the brain."

"And then reboot her?" Chase asked.

"Precisely. It is part of the procedure." The high pitched Romulan said.

"Like the procedure you say will help with those parasites that have come into the quadrant?"Chase asked.

"First off, they are sentient, and second off, they are capable of healing and controlling and being a immune system," The low pitched Romulan man said.  "And third of all, they are called Prim'ta! That is what they call themselves."

"Qua'dri, Kral'ie, Zinger," Chase said, with a dismissive hand wave. "Same thing."

Jason Rand was nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing to my body?"  Jannie asked. "TELL ME!"

She followed them to the doors where abruptly they closed and she could not enter. She landed on her ass with a squeak. Jannie rubbed the back of her head then propped herself up. She then noticed her hands were flat and healthy and----It occurred to her. Did they kill her? No, they would not have done that. That would have been ridiculous. She noticed she was in the green wrap around dress She had the captain's rank on the sleeves and she had the high riding boots.  She than smacked the door repeated. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Her fist met the wall, loudly, knocking repeatedly. She turned away from the door feeling her shoulder length golden hair behind her shoulders. It was unfamiliar to Jannie being unable to be in a solid body. Did anyone notice that she was gone? How had the woman not been known to just die? Did. . . Did Miss Spock know? Miss Spock was currently mediating in her quarters for some quiet time. Pavlovna was engaging in a program that dealt with memory loss and it was called San Junipero. She was part of a trial being done for people who had Irumodic Syndrome and Bendii's Syndrome. It was highly popular for Vulcans inflicted with it.

 _Miss Spock_ , Jannie thought, _I can't believe this happened._

There was a pause.

 _Jannie?_ , It was T'Spock's voice, _How are you back so soon?_

 _I am not,_ Jannie thought, _I am dead._

 _Illogical,_ T'Spock replied, _you are not dead._

 _I am pretty sure of it, Ambassador,_ Jannie replied, _and I don't know how we are keeping in contact._

 _If you say what you are is true, T_ 'Spock replied, _this is fascinating._   _I will need further meditation over this matter and approach Doctor Chase regarding your condition._ There was a pause. _I may as well be worrying regarding your health. That duty belongs to Hinek._

 _Hinek. . ._ Jannie found herself smiling. _So you do call her Bones!_

 _Privately,_ T'Spock replied, _Live long and prosper. I will see you after my meditation. Kaiidith._

 _Miss  Spock!_ , Jannie called.

Only to hit a blank wall.

Jannie closed her eyes thinking back to any occurances that should have hinted to this happening. There was nothing. She could feel a faint throb connected to her. At least two. It was odd. She could see Lea sitting at a bar pouring herself a glass of bourbon with two Klingon Officers flanking at the table. She appeared to be pleased and at ease. She was talking about how eventful being in sweet hill nursing home was. And what she was saying was warming the old woman's heart. She felt  a sharp jolt where she could see the floor. Her body paralyzed onto a table. There were voices. There was Doctor Chase talking in a whispering tone. She began to feel drowsy again. She felt cold. Very cold. The next that Jannie was experiencing was running on foot. Running through a cornfield chasing after her older sister Georgia Samantha "Sam" Kirk, Jr.  Waiting for their mother, George to come home from a mission in space. He was their role model. Winston was more than pleased to stay home and raising the boys. Georgia would delight the girls in tales about space. And she refused to let her baby girl drive old fashioned cars that required a ignition to drive. She taught them how to drive tractors and hover-cars for good measure. She straightened her two girls out into star fleet officers. Georgia watched Jannie become captain of the USS Enterprise. Winston and Georgia were so proud of her.

She opened her eyes to find herself back in the sick bay feeling drowsy and her legs were stiff--she could feel her legs. She started to feel anguish. This is not how she wanted it to go. She didn't want to get a miracle and become a living legend capable of walking. She didn't know how to walk. She fell off the biobed with a thud. Nurse  Gilbert came into sick bay with Miss Green when she heard Jannie's pleas for help. Nurse Rand entered into the room, "Miss Kirk!" Gilbert came to the side of the woman. Her knees were aching. She had a throb from the backside. It was like someone had performed surgery and left her without painkillers. The nurses helped the woman back onto the biobed. Gilbert looked toward  Rand in panic, "Get me the medical tricorder!" Rand retrieved the medical tricorder and handed it to her. Miss Miles was attended to by Rand simultaneously. Jannie felt betrayed and a spike of concern coming from somewhere that wasn't her.

"Doctor. . . Doctor Chase!" Her eyes were a shade of red. "She did this! She did this!"

"Calm down, Miss Kirk." Gilbert said. "Calm down, you are okay, you are fine," She looked toward Rand. "Where the hell is Doctor Chase?"

"How the hell should I know." Rand said. "I am just someone she dumps after using."

Gilbert frowned, using the medical tricorder to check on the woman.

"Miss Kirk," Gilbert said. "Relax, it is me. You are surrounded by friends."

"You okay, Jannie?" Green asked.

"She fixed my back." Jannie said. "She fixed my back without my consent with Romulans!" And then due to the pain she was experiencing, she blacked out.


	32. Chapter 32

Pavlovna's eyes opened at five fifteen. Nurse Rand took the device off the side of the woman's head. What she had spent in the last five hours doing was questionable, delightful, and entertaining. She felt relaxed and at peace with herself. The memories of what she had done was still fresh on her mind. Hanging out with alien men and women. Sex, that part was gorgeous. She had been in her youth in the trip. San Junipero was a large but growing city built off memories. She met a Romulan who looked Pakistanian and decided to dance with her. That part, she did not regret.

"How was the trip?" Rand asked.

Pavlovna smiled.

"I enjoyed it." Pavlovna said.

"I am pleased." Rand said.

"There were recreations of starships there, too." Pavlovna said. "Some of them were from space." Rand appeared to be confused. "And they were gorgeous. Ewery single one of them. I couldn't join the ship."

"There isn't supposed to be starships." Rand said.

"Probably dekoration." Pavlovna said. "Where is Doctor Chase?"

Rand's face fell.

"He. . . He . . . uh. . . .  She left." Rand said.

"Vhy?" Pavlovna asked. "She said she would be here."

Rand sadly smiled.

"She couldn't keep her word." Rand said. "I am sorry that couldn't happen."

Pavlovna noticed something off.

"Where is the kaptain and the ambassador?" Pavlovna asked.

"Miss Spock is dealing with news in the visitors room and the captain is dealing with her new found ability to walk." Rand said.  "They  are doing quite fine. Doctor McCoy sent a holovid for you." Rand handed the old woman the small device. "Asides to that, everything is quite fine." He patted on the paled woman's shoulder.

"She can walk?" Pavlovna asked.

"Yes." Rand said.

"Oh dear god." Pavlovna said.

"What is it?" Rand asked. 

"You won't get it." Pavlovna said. "You won't understand where she is koming from."

"But I would understand." Rand said. 

"And if you saw her legs, you would probably understand why she doesn't vant to do it." Pavlovna said. "If you knew the keptain as I do  . . . it's komplicated. If you went through what she did. .  .maybe you vould understand."

Rand felt a tinge of guilt looking back. The entire ordeal had been, in fact, quite a mess. It was something that she was proud of doing. She didn't stop to consider if she should help the doctor. Doctor Chase had only told her the cybernetic regeneration would be quick and easy. No one getting hurt. But Chase hadn't returned from the operation. Where was she? She was so confident and determined that her patient will get the best out of it. She placed the small item into the container, while adding "I probably would." with a short lived nod.

Pavlovna took Rand's hand and the woman helped her up.

"Pardon me," Pavlovna said. "Where is Hikari?"

"She went out to town in group 3 to watch a play three hours ago," Rand said. "They will be back shortly."

"Painting it is then!" Pavlovna walked past the woman. "Hey Corena, is the art room free?"

"Sure," Korena said. Rand went down the hall in the direction of sick bay to submit a report. She had to submit it eventually since the nurses were working on a improvised schedule and attempting to pretend that everything was normal. "No one is using it."

"Kome along and be my art model."  Pavlovna took the Bajoran by the shoulder. "You kan be naked if you like."

Korena appeared to be delighted.


	33. Chapter 33

Jannie dipped into the pool. She was approached by a almost naked Kolothine, "Do you wish to play tennis when you are capable of walking?" during a therapy session for her legs. Jannie looked up with a raft around her person up toward the grayed woman. She had lines on her face. Her curly hair except for what seemed to be a woman's mustache growing on the Klingon's face, she appeared to be lovely. Her muscular build was admiring. Impressive even. Jannie's eyes had traveled up first from the feet where  the lower spine has outlines on it that lead upwards then to the knees leading up to the swimming suit the Klingon was in.

"I will consider it." Jannie said. "And  I will inform you when."

"Come on, old girl," Gilbert said. "Try kicking your legs."  Jannie moved her leg and it was painful.

"My leg." Jannie said, with a wince.

"We have gotten rid of what . . . well. . ." Gilbert looked down toward the woman's unnecessary skinny legs that had little muscle. "Build up." Jannie had her arm along the woman's shoulder. "You need to use your legs as much as possible."

"What if I don't want to walk?" Jannie said. "In most cases, I would be thrilled, but I am not. This was done without my permission."

"Come, do it for me," Gilbert said. "You are my charge. Who knows? You might be wheelchair bound by next year." Jannie looked over toward Gilbert as a thought had occurred.

"I haven't thanked you for taking care of me." Jannie said.

"No, I have to thank you," Gilbert said.

"Freddie." Jannie said. "Be serious."

"I am serious," Gilbert said. "Talking to you actually helped me with decide to be sterilized or not."

Jannie appeared to be alarmed.

"But I didn't talk." Jannie said.

"You did, Ma'am," Gilbert said. "And the Captain Kirk I was talking to . . . She told me to follow my heart," Jannie's eyes started to water. "I don't plan to have kids." Jannie then nodded in understanding. "And you know what. . . If the younger you came in here right now, would she actively encourage to walk?"

"She would." Jannie said.

Kolothine sat down into a chair. Trelanie came out of the changing room with a water proof bra and swimming trunks. She placed her hands on both sides of her hips. Not many elderly people bothered to visit the swimming pool. There was a green house connected to the building. She had a towel over her forearm then approached the pool. Jannie was stirring her leg in the water. Gilbert had a case of medicine alongside the pool which she. She took out a small hypospray then applied to the side of Jannie's leg to ease the pain. It was a painkiller. Jannie relaxed and the pain subsided for the time being. She felt capable of swimming.

"Lanie!" Jannie called, as she slowly made her way toward the center of the deep end. "About the band offer."

Trelanie sat down on the edge of the pool. Gilbert nodded to Jannie assuring the captain that she can swim on her own. Jannie was terrified of the raft turning upside down unexpectedly without and drown. Without someone there to turn it over. She had a nightmare once of that occurring. Korena had sang the woman to sleep that night. Sweat dripping down her skin. Calming herself down was no easy feat. Terror had a way of haunting and paralyzing Jannie but she could control it. Long as she defied it and boldly faced her fears everything was fine. Save for drowning.

"You don't have the scream for it." Trelanie said.

"Yes, she does." Kolothine argued.

"Jannie needs practice." Gilbert said

"I can do practice." Jannie said.

"She hasn't sang in over a hundred years,sister," Trelanie said. "Surely, her singing is unacceptable."

"There is no honor in discriminating singing." Kolothine said.

"You did when we made the sto-vo-kor band." Trelanie said.

"That was for a sensible Klingon taste." Kolothine said. "She is a worthy guest singer."

"And I have my hearing back." Jannie tapped on the side of her ear with the implant. "Not like before when I didn't have the music in me. I do have it now."

"Everyone has the gift to sing." Gilbert said.

"Not everyone." Kolothine said. "Lanie's song flopped in the Bajoran sector."

"Come on, it was good!" Trelanie said.

"It did a lot better than a Vulcan's attempt to tell a pregnancy joke in Cardassian." Kolothine said. "Which comparingly is still horrible."

"Your band rivaled against  Cardassia Rocks." Trelanie said.

"Those were high order Cardassians who knew how to sing." Kolothine said. "We did not stand a chance."

"You won second place." Trelanie said.

"With honor." Kolothine said. "Jannie, what kind of song do you have in mind?"

"A Klingon song is full of love, honor, poetry, and battle." Trelanie said.

"The story I have in mind features a battle, a love-hate relationship, and the honor of a friendship freeverse."  Jannie said. "Was it not that long ago Klingons read poetry when dating a member of their species?" She quizzically looked at the former omnipotent individual. "I recall seeing that in action when I still had my hearing." Jannie gestured toward her hearing aid attached to the rim of her ears as T'Spock entered the room.

The two women paused, considering.

"What kind of song are you planning, captain?" Gilbert asked.

Jannie had one of her bright, beaming smiles back at the younger woman.

"Spocoy, Spones, or McSpook." Jannie said. "Or Georgia on Vulcanian sands."

"You read Doctor Leland's essays too?" Trelanie asked.

"In audio," Jannie said. "Otherwise entertaining."

T'Spock felt horror travel through her being. So not only had Lea read of it but so had Jannie. She experienced embarrassment. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of green. Had her father read it? She would not be surprised if Alex had read it. Alexander Grayson was the kind of man who would read anything her daughter was mentioned in. She saved emails from the schools that little T'Spock attended and her many achievements. She had seen the collection herself before going off into Star Fleet academy. Before getting her commission activated and prevented from taking the Kobyashi-maru

"They are better in audio," Trelanie said. "So rich."

"I agree." Jannie nodded.

T'Spock cleared her throat.

"Mr Spook is a great error that Leland refused to correct." T'Spock said, as their eyes rested on to her. "Doctor McCoy and I are not a pairing."

"I ship you two." Jannie said, with a grin on her face.

"It is not traditional but rather unusual for two women to come together in our culture." Trelanie said. "Not unheard of." 

"We are friends." T'Spock said.

"Friends my ass." Kolothine said.

"Two women do not have to be in a relationship to be friends," T'Spock said. "Why is that everyone expects women to be in a relationship?"

"Because usually that is the case." Gilbert said.

"Eh, Miss Spock, then what about what you told me at the fair?" Jim asked.

"We are platonic." T'Spock said, with her hands behind her back. She came to the edge of the pool noticing how free the woman appeared to be in the water with both hands on the raft. Her legs kicking back into the water propelling herself forward. "I am pleased that you are enjoying your legs."

"That is nice," Jannie said, now to the edge where T'Spock stood. "Attempting to change the subject on your second wife. You have to admit that you do have feelings for her." She shook her index finger at the Vulcan's direction. "I am not blind." She lowered her hand back onto the raft. "I can tell!"

"We are not married, Jannie." T'Spock said.

"Technically, we are." Jannie said.

"We have not consummated it," T'Spock said. "And I do not believe your body is prepared for such activity." Jannie recalled reading a section about Pon-Farr. "And your human body has become too fragile for it."

Jannie frowned.

"I am not fragile." Jannie said.

"You are not thirty-five anymore." T'Spock reminded the old woman.

"That is true," Jannie said. "But it does not mean I do not have a active sex life."

T'Spock and Kolothine raised their slanted, dark eyebrows.

"Pardon me?" T'Spock inquired.

"You often wonder where I go for hours at a time," Jannie said. "Well, that is here I go."

"Who would be in their right mind to have sex with you?" Gilbert asked. "I believe that is not allowed for nurses to have sex with the elderly." Jannie appeared to be appalled at the accusation. "Unless, it is with another retiree."

"I wouldn't have sex with someone who is below my age," Jannie said. "That is just, ew, god, gross." She winced. "I cannot see my self in a relationship with someone who I used to be there age."

"Then who is it?" T'Spock inquired.

"Miss Green, Miss Korena," Trelanie went to the container with the rafts. "Mr Mcgivers, and Miss Evans." Trelanie took out a floating raft that was in the shape of a chair with a cup holder. Trelanie got out a cup from the replicator then went to the far end of the pool then carefully placed the raft down and leaped into it with the cup held up in the air making sure she did not drop it. "So I am not fragile."

"That it appears to be." Gilbert said. "That explains why Green and Korena have been going to sick bay more often than usual."

"So whatever your method of consumation is," Jannie said. "My method is more rigorous than yours. The girls and boy enjoyed it."

"You are interested in rough sex." T'Spock finally said.

"Rough sex is deeply passionate," Jannie said. "The one I do, of course."

"Do Klingons have more passionate sex than humans and Vulcans, Miss Kolotine?" T'Spock inquired.

"Yes." Kolothine said. "We break the right clavicle on our wedding night."

T'Spock cleared her throat.

"Jannie, since we have done my fantasy than how about we do yours." T'Spock said.

A smile grew on the woman's face.

"Boston Legal!"

"I did not figure her for a Boston Legal fan." Gilbert said.

"Niether did I." T'Spock asked, as Kolothine had a bemused look on her face picking up a padd and resuming reading what she had started.

"Denise Crane and Alice Shore," Jannie said. "The Flamingos of Boston. Seven seasons, damn, they were lucky."

"There were five seasons," T'Spock said. "Not seven."

"They made an unaired story arch where Denny kissed Alice on the balcony." Jim said, leaning against the rail to the pool looking up toward the woman. "It has some rather risky implications even for the 21st centuries time. They adopted a girl to carry on the Crane legacy. Alice changed her last name to Crane just to make her flamingo happy. I swear, Denny has a love affair with her name."

"Like you do with the Enterprise?" T'Spock inquired

Jannie pushed herself away from the edge.

"I would change my last name to it if I could," Jannie said. "Unfortunety, it is illegal."

"It makes sense why the law was enacted." T'Spock said.

"Because starships don't just walk around and it would be a mouthful for someone to say, "Hey, my name is USS Farragut!" and another person to say "Cool, mine is USS Reliant!" and then someone else to come in with the best name in the galaxy  "USS Enterprise." and everyone share high fives and ask how much of a fan they are of the actual starship." Jannie said. "I get why they do it but fans of starships wouldn't go that far."

"I have known a man who changed her name after the USS Yorktown." T'Spock said.

"Admiral Yorktown?" Gilbert said. "The eccentric, scientist who attempted to give pigs wings?"

"Yes," T'Spock said. "Though I was not aware she has stooped down to that level."

"She died last week." Gilbert said. "After a battle with Iromudic Syndrome. I grieve with thee."

Yorktown had been a excellent friend of T'Spock's. At least during her time as an Ambassador. They crossed paths often. Some of their methods to get things done were highly unusual and for that, they mostly got along. Yorktown had attended a diplomatic seminar for a Admiral retreat a few years ago that was held by three Vulcanian Ambassadors, two Betazoid Ambassadors, three Bajorans, two Ferengi Ambassadors, and one Andorian Ambassador. It was a intriguing experience that T'Spock had found herself at least amused and entertained. It was a experience that she wished wouldn't be forgotten. Several admirals and captains attended it to brushen up on their diplomatic skills including captain of the USS Titan William Riker. T'Spock reopened her eyes after briefly closing them thinking of their last conversation together. Trelanie was sitting on her raft sipping through a straw.

"I thank thee for thy's logic." T'Spock said.

"Miss Spock," Jannie said. "Can we finish our Cherik fantasy after this? I still need time to get adjusted to walking again." T'Spock tilted her head. "We are not going to do the Boston Legal holo-adventure until we finish it. Besides, walking is. . difficult for the time being." T'Spock straightened her head. "But it is sweet that you prefer to get straight down to a different holo-adventure because I can walk."

T'Spock nodded her head.

"It is only logical." T'Spock said.  She decided to tell the captain later. "Are you enjoying the ability to swim?"

"Yes, very much." Jannie said. "Why don't you take a dip? It's not even cold." 

"Come on, Ambassador." Gilbert said. "You haven't been here since you arrived."

"I did not bring a swimsuit." T'Spock said.

"We have plenty that can match your size in this old thing." Gilbert pointed to a shelf that had various sizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, they just took over and brought Pon Farr up. Jannie is the dirtiest, yet Jim like character I am writing. Good god, she gets around. LOL. I figured her type of other activities not with Miss Spock would be rather. . . questionable.


End file.
